ONE HOPE
by Straydivarius
Summary: Bagaimana jika sebuah pengharapan bisa mengubah takdir seseorang? Dimana musik berdentum, di situ semua rasa tertekan, stress dan depresi bisa musnah hanya dengan segelas tequilla. Atau mungkin tambahan bumbu seks jika memungkinkan. "Hei, lihat wanita yang di sana? Sepertinya ia kesepian." TAGS: WONHO, CHANGKYUN, WONKYUN, WONHO X CHANGKYUN, BOYS LOVE, MONSTA X, (NOT) M RATED FICT.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bagaimana jika sebuah pengharapan bisa mengubah takdir seseorang?_**

 ** _Tidak semua manusia mempunyai kehidupan yang beruntung._**

 ** _Jadi, Tuhan telah memberikan porsi sesuai kemampuan._**

 ** _Jangan pernah iri dengan hidup seseorang._**

 ** _Namun, kita tidak bisa munafik untuk hal itu._**

 ** _Jika kita berada di atas, boleh sesekali melihat ke atas._**

 ** _Tapi jangan sampai terantuk batu karena kita tidak pernah melihat ke bawah._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dimana musik berdentum, di situ semua rasa tertekan, stress dan depresi bisa musnah hanya dengan segelas tequilla. Atau mungkin tambahan bumbu seks jika memungkinkan.**_

 ** _"Hei, lihat wanita yang di sana? Sepertinya ia kesepian."_**

 ** _"Yang mana?"_**

 ** _"Itu, yang duduk di bangku ketiga di depan -ya sepertinya kamu bulan lalu mengatakan jika butuh sedikit uang untuk melunasi tagihan kartu kreditmu. Mungkin ini giliranmu."_**

 ** _Lelaki beriris biru itu membuat pose berpikir. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa wanita itu tidak sendirian._**

 ** _"LIhat! Sedang apa yang anak sekolah itu lakukan di tempat ini?"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah ini bukanlah secarik pengalaman romansa picisan yang biasa kalian baca di novel. Yakin masih mau melanjutkannya? Aku katakan lagi, bahwa ini merupakan gambaran hidup dimana keadaan saling bertolak belakang dan kontradiksi. Namun, bukan sebuah fiksi namanya jika tanpa mengandung bumbu-bumbu tambahan di dalamnya. Kontradiksi yang saling membutuhkan dan menjadi harmonis.

Aku bukan seorang pendongeng yang handal, jadi mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit nyata dan apa adanya. Tepatnya ketika aku baru pindah ke Seoul.

Ini dimulai ketika...

Aku biasa bangun pagi hari. Tepat pukul setengah enam pagi, bunyi alarm ponsel yang menenggelamkan pulau mimpiku. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang bertanya kenapa bukan seseorang saja yang membangunkanku di pagi hari. Apakah aku sendirian? Jawabannya adalah, benar seratus persen tepat sekali. Tinggal selama satu bulan sendirian di apartemen ini cukup membuatku beradaptasi lagi dengan negara Korea. Namun aku belum terbiasa dengan cita rasa daerah di sini yang masih terlalu kuat. Bayangkan saja betapa memalukannya aku saat menyantap sedikit kimchi lobak pedas di kedai seberang gedung, aku langsung mencret malam harinya. Untung negara ini tidak menerapkan peraturan aneh untuk tidak menyiram toilet di malam hari seperti di Finlandia.

Beberapa notifikasi dari Whatsapp, Instagram, Line, Kakaotalk dan media sosial tidak penting lainnya berebut masuk ketika aku menghidupkan layar ponsel.

 **"Selamat pagi, Changkyun sayang. Bagaimana pagimu? Jangan telat ke sekolah. Ingat ini hari pertamamu."**

Kedengarannya seperti Ibu. Ya, hanya suaranya yang menyapa dari catatan suara dari grup Whatsapp keluarga. Secara harfiah, grup itu hanya terdiri dari tiga orang. Dan, ya kalian pasti bisa menebaknya. Setengah sadar, aku membalas suara ibu. Agak _crack voice_ sedikit tapi ku pikir, siapa peduli?

"Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu. Ini aku akan berangkat. Oatmeal pagi ini mulai menipis dan aku harap kalian jangan mencoba menambah limit kartu kreditku bulan ini."

Baiklah, hari pertama sekolah di Seoul tidak akan menunggu jika aku terus mengeluh di pagi hari. Sebaiknya aku segera bergegas karena aku tahu bel pertama akan berdentang pukul setengah delapan pagi.

Sebenarnya aku pernah menjejak kaki di tanah _Gingseng_ ini. Lama sekali ketika aku baru memasuki usia sekolah dasar. Dimana usia ketika bahkan aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, tapi cukup untuk ku mengingat kejadian memalukan saat pesta halloween. Jadi, aku cukup familiar dengan ketentuan sekolah pukul delapan pagi. Tidak buruk memang, tapi agaknya terlalu beban untuk ku bangun di pagi hari seorang diri dan jalan ke sekolah setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan fasilitas _home schooling_ di Israel. Terlebih, ayah dan ibu tidak pernah mengijinkanku mengemudi atau punya kendaraan pribadi. Kalian pikir mereka bercanda? Bahkan mereka mempunyai rencana untuk menyekolahkanku di akademi kesehatan. Dimana akademi pasti dengan sistem asrama di dalamnya. Untungnya ibu masih mau mendengarkan jeritan pilu hatiku dan membiarkanku tinggal sendirian walau secara harfiah, sekolah baru ku hanya berjarak satu blok dari apartemen ini. Hanya perlu menumpang bis sekali dan turun empat halte setelahnya. Aku sangat yakin bahwa terlambat sekolah tidak akan pernah ada di kamus seorang Lim Changkyun. Hei, lupakan tentang akademi kesehatan karena aku tidak akan pernah sanggup menimba ilmu di sana.

Tidak cukup buruk juga aku memilih sekolah kejuruan seni di sini. Ya, walau harus ku akui seragamnya sedikit lebih mencolok dengan banyak warna kuning melekat. Lebih _ngejreng_ dari yang ku bayangkan, dan banyak orang yang berseragam sama seolah menyambut begitu aku masuk ke dalam lapangan basket. Oh, ternyata upacara penyambutan murid baru sedang digelar.

Aku baru tahu bahwa di Korea juga masih ada tradisi mengantar anak di hari pertama sekolah bahkan jika anakmu mempunyai tinggi lebih dari 180 senti meter. Maksudku, ayo lah, kalian sudah dewasa. Ibu kalian tidak perlu ikut menunggu di bangku penonton dan merekam semua gerak-gerikmu dengan teriakan _falseto_. Apa kalian pikir aku iri? Tidak sama sekali. Aku bisa meramal jauh ke benua lain jika ibu ku sedang berkutat dengan tugas penelitiannya di tanah gersang itu.

Di saat semua orang antusias, aku bahkan hampir tertidur saat ketua yayasan botak itu terus mengoceh. Aku bahkan tidak sadar hampir membuat seragamku kusut karena posisi tidur-duduk jika bukan karena ada anak laki laki sipit berambut merah menepuk pipiku.

"Hei. Apakah kamu mengantuk? Namaku Lee Jooheon dan aku dari kelas vokal."

Katanya. Begitu aku melihat anak itu tersenyum, hatiku menghangat ketika melihat lesung pipinya. Oh, jadi begini rasanya bersosialisasi dengan orang baru? Aku harap dia tipikal orang yang banyak bicara karena aku adalah tipikal orang yang tidak mempunyai banyak stok bahan pembicaraan.

"Aku baik baik saja, Jooheon...n- _nim_. Aku Changkyun Lim dan aku dari kelas... apa ya sepertinya aku lupa." aku menjabat tangan Jooheon dan tersenyum — berusaha— tulus. Itu membuat Jooheon tersenyum lagi dan kelopak matanya otomatis menghilang.

"Ah, tidak perlu formal seperti itu. Apakah kamu dari luar Korea? Sepertinya kamu agak bingung dengan honorifiks."

"A-aaaah. Aku lama tinggal di Israel dan itu membuatku agak canggung ketika harus kembali ke Korea."

"Oh, seperti itu. Setelah ini, mau aku antar ke ruang guru untuk mencari kelas? Kamu bilang lupa dengan kelasmu sendiri."

"Jika Jooheon- _nim_ tidak keberatan dengan itu aku akan sangat berterima kasih."

Jooheon menepuk bahuku dan dia kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya dia murah senyum.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku 16 tahun."

"Wah, kamu cepat masuk sekolah juga ya, pasti kamu pintar. Aku pikir kita seumuran."

"Memang umur Jooheon- _nim_ berapa?"

"17. Hanya beda satu tahun dan aku rasa bukan hanya kamu yang berumur 16 tahun di sini. Karena kita murid baru pasti kita akan berada di tingkat yang sama."

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

"Kamu boleh memanggilku dengan honorifiks _hyung_ di belakangnya. Kamu tidak lupa dengan hal itu, kan?"

"A-Aaahhh tentu Jooheon _Hyung_!" seratus persen itu bohong karena aku tidak pernah ingat untuk berbicara dengan orang lain menggunakan honorifiks ketika di Israel kecuali dengan ayah dan ibu ku.

Hingga akhir pidato, kami berdua hanya diam membisu. Sesekali Jooheon _hyung_ mencuri-curi pandang ke arah bangku penonton karena ada Ibunya. Sedangkan aku? Hanya menyampah di _story_ _Instagram_ tentang betapa bahagianya aku bisa masuk di hari pertama sekolah dengan tenang. Sesekali juga aku mengajak Jooheon _hyung_ mengambil _selca_ dan ternyata banyak temanku yang bertanya tentang laki-laki sipit itu, terutama saat kami mengambil selca dengan _filter_ kelinci dari aplikasi _Snow_. Sungguh kekinian.

"Woah, mereka banyak bertanya tentangmu, Jooheon _Hyung_!"

"Siapa?"

"Teman ku di dunia maya. Mereka kebanyakan orang Jepang dan Thailand."

"Oh. Changkyun sepertinya terkenal di _Instagram_ ya. Hahahahahaha."

"Ah, tidak begitu. Mereka bertanya tentangmu karena kamu imut dengan lesung pipi seperti itu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya tapi aku tidak mau berteman atas dasar pujian."

Ah, benar juga apa kata Jooheon _hyung_. Apakah aku harus mencari teman seperti dirinya? Selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar mempunyai teman di kehidupan nyata karena negara Israel bukan lah tempat yang cocok untuk mencari teman di tengah ladang konflik. Terlebih yang aku tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah secara harfiah. Aku punya beberapa pengguna akun media sosial yang menjadi mutuals dan mereka selalu memuji penampilan ketika aku mengunggah sesuatu ke akun pribadiku. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, aku pikir mereka semua temanku. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan satu pun dari mereka, namun harus ku akui bahwa mereka cukup menghibur ketika aku sendirian ditinggal ayah dan ibu pergi bekerja.

"Jooheon _hyung_ , mari kita berteman!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak pernah berekspektasi tentang seberapa luasnya sekolah ini. Namun itu benar-benar di luar ekspektasi ketika aku dan Jooheon hyung berkali-kali nyasar untuk mencari ruang guru. Akhirnya pada pencarian ketiga, kami menemukannya. Ada di lantai tiga gedung C di sebelah ruang _gymnastium_. Aku tidak mengerti apa esensinya membangun ruang guru tepat di sebelah ruang _gymnastium_ dan aku tidak akan pernah mau memikirkannya.

"Halo, Selamat pagi." kami menyapa sambil membungkuk. Tidak lama, ada salah satu perempuan berambut pendek dan mengenakan kacamata bulat mendekati kami. Jooheon _hyung_ terlebih dahulu memberi salam dengan sopan.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" perempuan itu bertanya. Iris matanya memindai kami berdua dari atas ke bawah.

"Kami di sini untuk mencari kelas. Terlebih untuk dia." Jooheon _hyung_ menunjuk diriku.

"Oh, itu saja? Ikut saya."

Kami berdua mengukuti langkah perempuan itu hingga ke depan ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan _'Administrasi Kesiswaan'_.

"Saya boleh tau nomer kepesertaan kamu?"

Oh, aku tidak ingat aku mempunyainya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

"Itu nomer yang ada di kartu kesiswaan milikmu. Apa kamu membawanya?" Ah, seolah Jooheon _hyung_ tau kegelisahan ku. Aku pikir itu nomer yang ada di formulir pendaftaran, jelas aku panik karena aku tidak membawanya. Jika itu ada di kartu kesiswaan maka aku membawanya di dalam dompet.

"609029845678001."

"Tunggu sebentar." setelah perempuan itu mengetik apa yang aku katakan, dia bergumam sebentar.

"Lim Changkyun, tahun pertama di kelas Vokal dan kamu belum mengisi tentang minatmu di tahun kedua. Apa itu sudah cukup?"

" _Woah_ ternyata kita sekelas!" reflek kami berdua melakukan _high five_ dan berpelukan. Sepanjang hidup, aku baru melakukan skinship dengan orang lain tepat hari ini. Pengecualian untuk kedua orang tua ku yang selalu menghadiahkan kecupan manis sebelum mereka berangkat kerja.

"Terima kasih, _Songsae-nim_!"

Aku sangat senang mendengar hal itu karena tentu aku akan berada di satu lingkungan yang sama dengan Jooheon _hyung_. Jadi, aku tidak perlu repot mencari teman lagi. Mungkin juga begitu dengan Jooheon _hyung_.

"Jooheon _hyung_ , kamu punya teman lagi?"

"Ada, dia kakak kelas di tahun kedua dan di kelas _modern dance hip-hop_. Mau aku kenalkan dengannya?"

Langkah kaki kami terpaut sama beriringan.

"Boleh. Oh, jika kamu tidak keberatan aku ingin duduk satu bangku denganmu."

"Tentu dengan senang hati. Aku rasa Changkyun bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara seperti dugaan ku ya."

"Ya, aku agak susah bersosialisasi sebenarnya. Harusnya aku tidak mempunyai seorang teman hingga Jooheon _hyung_ datang menyapa. Hehe"

"Mungkin kamu hanya belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru di sini. Jika aku ada waktu luang kapan-kapan akan aku ajak kamu berkeliling Seoul. Terdengar mustahil sih tapi patut dicoba."

"Memangnya Jooheon _hyung_ sangat sibuk?"

"Tidak juga sih. Aku kadang mengajar kelas tari di sanggar dekat rumah hingga petang dan aku menjadi guru les privat di malam hari. Lumayan untuk mencari tambahan."

"Wah, kamu benar-benar berbakat, _hyung_! Kenapa kamu tidak memilih kelas tari sebagai minat pertamamu?" mengobrol dengannya sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih ketika dia dengan sopan menyapa guru guru yang lewat. Oh, bahkan jika bukan karena dirinya, aku tidak akan ingat adat untuk membungkuk sopan pada yang lebih tua. Asyik mengobrol hingga kelas tujuan kami bisa terlihat hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tangga.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran dengan sesuatu yang baru. Aku ingin mencoba segala hal selama aku masih muda. Jadi, apa salahnya mencoba kelas vokal untuk yang pertama kali?"

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Lagi pula, di tahun kedua ada minat Vokal _hip-hop_ dan itu menjadi tujuan ku. Aku sangat mencintai _hip-hop_."

Lanjutnya. Seiring Jooheon _hyung_ membuka pintu kelas, pikiran ku juga mulai terbuka untuk menerima hal hal baru. Semoga saja ini menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan bagi ku di sekolah baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awal yang tidak terlalu buruk untuk memulai hari dengan mempelajari hal-hal dasar seperti caranya bernafas. Bahkan untuk bisa terbiasa dengan pernafasan diafragma, itu membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama. Jooheon _hyung_ berkali-kali gagal karena bu guru Kim sangat khatam dengan suara kepala. Maksud ku, beliau sangat mengetahui keadaan dimana Jooheon _hyung_ mengambil pernafasan bukan dari tempat yang seharusnya. Entah lah mungkin perbedaan letak antara diafragma dan dada menimbulkan suara yang khas di telinganya. Beliau mengatakan,

"Untuk bisa mengatur tempo dan nada dasar ketika bernyanyi harus dimulai dari pernafasan yang benar dan konsisten. Diafragma menjadi satu satunya metode pernafasan yang sesuai untuk mengambil tempo. Terutama jika kita ingin mengambil nada tinggi."

Lalu setelahnya beliau mengatakan;

"Bernafas lah melalui diafragma jika suaramu tidak mau terdengar terlalu datar. Beri nyawa pada suaramu."

Aku mempelajari banyak hal di hari pertama sekolah. Bukan hanya sekadar teori sistematis tentang bagaimana caranya bernyanyi. Namun termasuk bagaimana caranya Jooheon hyung bersosialisasi dan mendapatkan teman baru. Mungkin pilihan tepat jika aku menjadi temannya. Tepat di sore hari, kami mendapat jatah istirahat kedua. Sebenarnya, hari ini tidak terlalu diisi dengan pelajaran yang berat. Di awal hanya orientasi tentang sekolah. Ada beberapa kakak kelas yang datang bergilir untuk menjelaskan sejarah terbentuknya sekolah, struktur kepemimpinan sekolah, hingga para pemegang saham yang turut andil dalam pembangunan sekolah. Aku rasa tanggung jawab sebagai kakak kelas terpilih bukan hanya sekadar mencari eksistensi dan popularitas di kalangan murid baru, tapi juga menguasai seluk beluk sekolah hingga masuk ke dalam akarnya. Oh, aku juga baru tahu jika ada beberapa jajaran murid yang mempunyai tingkatan atas strata sosial di sekolah ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak dari para pemegang saham di sekolah ini dan aku sangat terkejut bahwa Jooheon _hyung_ adalah salah satunya. (Tolong jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun. Aku mendengar hal ini dari kakak kelas yang tengah berpapasan dengan ku di toilet.) Lee Jooheon anak dari presdir Lee Kepala bidang tata usaha _Jeguk Construction_.

Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Jooheon _hyung_ yang terkenal ramah ini mau berteman dengan anak biasa seperti ku. Bisa saja dia berteman dengan kalangan atas lainnya seperti jajaran elit di sekolah ini. Agak canggung sepertinya ketika aku hanya berdua menyantap makan siang di kantin dengan salah satu konglomerat sekolah. Oh, pantas saja Jooheon _hyung_ berani menyemir rambutnya dengan warna terang seperti itu.

"Hyung..." aku membuka percakapan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari hot plate ramen miliknya.

"Ada apa, Changkyun? Kenapa kamu belum menyentuh makananmu."

Sumpah, sebenarnya aku sangat canggung untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"A-aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu lapar. A-anu, itu... Jam berapa biasanya kita akan pulang sekolah di Seoul?"

 _Dan, akhirnya aku urung bertanya._

"Ya, _well_. Sebenarnya ada dua tipikal murid. Yang pulang sekolah langsung menuju rumah pukul enam sore dan yang tidak langsung pulang. Entah itu kita pergi ke suatu tempat atau mengerjakan tugas tambahan demi ujian akhir menuju universitas."

Sekarang pukul empat lebih lima puluh sore dan bel terakhir akan berdering sepuluh menit lagi. Itu artinya sebentar lagi waktunya pulang.

"Kamu akan termasuk yang mana, Changkyun?"

"Sepertinya aku akan segera pulang karena aku tinggal sendirian. Aku harus membersihkan apartemen setelah ini."

"Ah, mungkin kamu hanya pemalu. Kapan-kapan datang saja ke sanggar tari di belakang gedung sekolah ini dan kita bersenang senang bersama."

Ya, aku bukan lah tipikal orang yang bisa diajak keluar hanya dengan sehari mengobrol. Aku hanya agak takut memulai percakapan jika aku bergabung. Ujung-ujungnya pasti banyak hal hal yang membosankan terjadi jika aku tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Bagaimana aku harus memulainya?

Hei, aku bahkan memikirkan itu hingga pulang ke apartemen.

Rasanya senyap, tapi menenangkan. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada orang selain diriku.

Untuk menghilangkan jenuh setelah seharian berkutat di sekolah, aku lebih memilih untuk berendam di bak mandi penuh busa dengan suara musik ekstra kencang dari ruang tivi. Tenang, apartemen ini kedap suara.

Ya, ini hidupku. Apakah aku merasa bosan? Tidak juga. Mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan jika memang aku masih menjalani kehidupan yang monoton seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa saja gantung diri di dalam apartemen ini karena tertekan. Astaga, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Aku yakin pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan bisa mendapatkan banyak teman, bagaimana pun caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ke sebelas aku menjalani kehidupan baru di sekolah, aku mulai bertemu dengan banyak orang. Maksud ku, aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan orang lain selain Jooheon hyung. Ya walau secara harfiah, rata-rata orang yang berbicara denganku adalah teman dekat Jooheon hyung yang baru dikenal. Lebih tepatnya, teman Jooheon _hyung_ temanku juga.

Tempo hari Jooheon _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengenalkan diriku pada temannya. Kakak kelas tahun kedua, ingat? Dan aku tidak menyangka jika Jooheon hyung memang terkenal di kalangan kakak kelas tahun kedua dan ketiga. Mereka punya suatu komunitas sendiri pecinta musik hip-hop hingga tari modern. Aku mulai dekat salah satunya dengan Choi Seungcheol , Kim Jinhwan, dan Lee Minhyuk karena mereka sangat _humble_. Aku suka pada mereka karena mereka bukan tipikal orang yang kaku untuk menerima orang baru.

Suatu siang, kami duduk bertiga, memesan porsi makanan kesukaan masing-masing di kafetaria sekolah. Aku dengan seporsi nasi goreng _kimchi_ , Jooheon hyung dengan _bibimbap_ porsi jumbo dan Minhyuk _hyung_ dengan paket _Dosirak bulgogi_. Tidak banyak yang kami bicarakan sebelumnya hingga kami terperangkap dalam keheningan. Hingga dentingan sendok terakhir beradu, Minhyuk _hyung_ baru membuka suara.

"Jadi, kamu benar-benar anak pindahan dari luar ya?"

Setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhir, aku mengangguk. Minhyuk _hyung_ membuat pose berpikir.

"Kamu bilang ayahmu juga bukan orang Korea. Kenapa sekolah ini bisa menerima murid dengan kewarganegaraan ganda? Setahu ku sekolah ini tidak pernah menerima hal seperti itu."

"Pengecualian untuk kak Junhui."

Minhyuk _hyung_ agak tersentak lalu menjentikan jarinya. "Yap, itu karena Junhui _'spesial'_. Jadi, apa yang membuat kamu bersekolah di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya disuruh pindah ke Seoul karena ayah dan ibu akan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya di daerah konflik. Aku disuruh pulang duluan dan mengikuti sekolah umum di Seoul. Tapi aku lebih memilih sekolah kejuruan seni yang disarankan oleh ibu." sumpah demi susu stroberi paling enak di dunia, baru kali ini aku bisa berbicara panjang lebar mengengai profil singkat hidupku yang tidak terlalu penting untuk diketahui.

"Hmmm, menarik. Apa kamu juga bagian dari kelompok _'spesial'_ seperti Junhui?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika kalian berpikir hidup seperti seorang Lim Changkyun itu indah, apa jadinya setelah mendengar cerita miris hidupku? Mungkin kalian berpikir aku sudah mati atau semacamnya namun aku tidak akan menjadi orang lemah seperti itu.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku masih bisa berdiri di sini? Itu karena aku punya prinsip.

 ** _Aku hidup karena aku belum mati._**

Hanya itu satu prinsip teguh sekaligus tujuan hidup ku. Jalani hidup apa adanya dan tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Aku sudi saja menceritakan kisah ini pada kalian, tapi aku ragu jika kalian mau membacanya. Masih bersikeras untuk membacanya?

Asal kalian tahu...

Seorang Lee Hoseok tidak pernah mendapatkan pengharapan seumur hidupnya. Lupakan omong kosong tentang harapan karena aku tidak akan kenyang jika menyantap hal itu. Aku bahkan enggan menggunakan nama itu. Walau tanpa proses resmi, namun orang orang lebih mengenalku dengan nama Shin Wonho. Entah marga siapa yang ku gunakan

Yang ku butuh hanya uang, uang, dan uang. Tidak peduli dengan kalian yang selalu menandang sebelah mata. Tidak peduli tentang apa pendapat orang lain. Tidak peduli tentang manusia yang hanya datang ketika membutuhkan. Asal kita sama-sama puas, ada harga yang harus dibayarkan.

Jangan tanya siapa aku. Aku hanya seonggok sampah masyarakat yang tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas.

Mereka hanya datang padaku ketika butuh pemuas nafsu. Mereka hanya menginginkan tubuhku.

Dan aku senang ketika mereka datang maka aku bisa merampas semua miliknya. Ada harga yang harus dibayar, ingat?

Sekarang pukul tiga pagi, dan aku masih melayani wanita kesepian ini di atas ranjang. Bahkan sudah jutaan won ia habiskan hanya untuk menghilangkan jenuh bersamaku. Lumayan untuk membeli stok _ramyun_ sebulan ke depan. Sisanya aku gunakan untuk berfoya-foya.

Kalian pikir aku sama kesepiannya dengan wanita ini? Jawabannya adalah seratus persen tepat sekali. Ya, walau ada beberapa teman sepergaulan yang bisa diajak curhat, tapi aku tidak yakin mereka akan seratus persen dalam kondisi sadar ketika aku curhat di tempat ini.

Kalian tahu? Uang itu gampang dicari. Jika berkeinginan, maka ada jalan yang terbentang luas. Entah itu termasuk yang baik atau sebaliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dulu sering datang ke Gereja. Bukannya aku bersyukur, aku malah ingin memaki Tuhan.

Kalian yang hidup dengan enak tanpa beban tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Semua yang mereka katakan hanya hiburan fana. Mereka mengatakan padaku untuk kuat dan tegar menghadapinya. Hei, jika aku tidak kuat maka nama Lee Hoseok tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini. _Ugh_ , sial. Aku bahkan enggan memakai nama pembawa bencana itu.

Hidup memang tidak adil. Kalian yang terlahir dari kalangan sendok emas tidak akan pernah merasakan pahitnya dibuang dan ditelantarkan.

Asal kalian tahu, aku mengatakan ini karena aku dulu pernah merasakannya. Dulu aku merupakan keturunan tunggal dari keluarga Lee yang terkenal dengan usaha properti di daerah Gangnam. Aku pernah merasakan enaknya hidup bergelimang kekayaan hingga aku tidak pernah mau tahu rasanya hidup susah. Ayah ku seorang Kepala Dokter spesialis ortopedi yang juga menggeluti bisnis properti turunan keluarga. Di antara kakak-kakaknya, hanya dia yang bersikap paling ramah, supel dan gampang mempercayai orang lain. Sedangkan ibu ku adalah wanita prestis bermarga Kim yang bekerja di bidang travel. Hidupnya tidak akan senang jika hanya tinggal di rumah. Mereka berdua sering sekali meninggalkan ku sendirian di rumah. Tidak terlalu buruk juga karena aku sering mengundang mereka yang ku sebut sebagai teman untuk mengadakan pesta hingga larut malam. Berbagai jenis daging sapi panggang hingga minuman beralkohol tersedia. Entah apa faedahnya. Tapi aku merasa penting untuk melakukannya karena itu akan menunjukan pada mereka siapa Shin Wonho yang sebenarnya.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga di suatu musim gugur, ayah mengalami pengkhianatan besar dari bawahannya. Mungkin itu resiko menjadi orang terlalu baik.

Akibatnya, perusahaan ayah perlahan anjlok. Sudah tidak bisa ditangani karena ibarat kata, fondasi dasarnya sudah rusak. Seperti sebuah rumah yang digerogoti rayap. Semua bawahan ayah tidak bisa dipercaya dan akhirnya ayah bangkrut secara finansial.

Ibu tentu tidak tinggal diam karena dia bukan lah wanita yang mau diajak hidup miskin. Tanpa tahu diri, ibu pergi ke Jepang meninggalkan kami. Ia merupakan tipikal wanita prestis dengan simpanannya yang berdompet tebal. Dari situ ayah mulai depresi dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sebagai Dokter. Aku sangat menyesali itu. Terlebih karena dulu aku masih kecil dan tidak terpikir untuk ikut bersama ibu ke Jepang.

Dan aku berakhir hanya berdua bersama ayah yang sering mabuk dan melakukan kekerasan dengan diriku pelampiasan. Kami tinggal di salah satu pemukiman kumuh karena sisa uang pensiun ayah sudah tidak mencukupi untuk menyewa apartemen. Harta benda yang tersisa hanya beberapa potong baju, ponsel dan laptop di dalam koper.

Jika aku beruntung, maka aku sering iseng iseng menyalakan laptop lalu mencari tentang pekerjaan sampingan . Umur ku waktu itu baru 16 tahun dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk banting tulang sebelumnya.

Jika keberuntungan belum berpihak, aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tepat. Lalu ditambah dengan ayah yang murka dan memukul kepalaku ke tembok sambil mengatakan bahwa wajahku sangat mirip dengan ibu. Melihatku hanya membuatnya kesal dan naik darah.

Seumur hidup, aku menangis hanya karena itu. Bukan, bukan karena kekerasan yang diberikan oleh ayah. Aku menangis karena merasa tidak adil. Dunia milik ku seolah runtuh dalam sekejap. Kenapa Tuhan memberikan semua hal ini padaku? Apakah dia tidak berpikir bahwa aku belum siap menerimanya?

Tentu secara naluriah manusia akan mencari-cari Tuhan ketika ia terpuruk. Persis sepertiku. Tapi bedanya, aku pergi ke Gereja hanya untuk mengutuk Tuhan. Aku menangis dalam diam dan mengatakan semua keluh kesahku selama ini. Entah Dia mendengarnya atau tidak.

Aku depresi, kebingungan, lelah dan lapar. Tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah setelah pulang dari Gereja. Aku menyeret kaki ke arah taman kota, duduk di bangku taman dan menyendiri sepertinya pilihan terbaik. Taman kota, Tempat dimana prostitusi menjadi rahasia umum lagi legal. Hawa dingin mulai menusuk dan angin malam terus menampar pipiku yang sembab. Aku larut dalam lamunan hingga seseorang memberikan selembar tisu padaku.

"Bermasalah dengan keluarga atau dengan kekasih?" orang asing itu membuka suara. Dia laki-laki. Dan suaranya lumayan dalam. Aku menerima pemberiannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Aku lihat kamu di gereja tadi. Berapa umurmu?"

"A-aku baru 16 tahun, paman."

"Umurmu sangat muda tapi postur tubuhmu seperti lelaki berumur 20 tahun."

"Mungkin karena aku sering melatih tubuhku di _gym_. Hehe." aku mulai gila karena berbicara terbuka dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Oh, bahkan aku tidak mengenal namanya.

"Aaahh, kamu kandidat yang bagus. Apa kamu lagi mencari pekerjaan sampingan?"

Ah, apakah paman sipit ini bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Ya, seperti itu. Memang, paman mau mengajak aku bekerja? Sebagai apa?"

"Kamu kandidat yang cocok untuk menjadi bartender dan _cover boy_. Kebetulan temanku membutuhkan orang untuk menjadi bartender di _club_ nya dan dia juga mencari seseorang untuk menjadi model figuran di majalah OneStar."

Demi semua Tuhan yang disembah seluruh umat manusia! Bahkan dua pekerjaan sekaligus!

"Namaku Son Hyunwoo dan ini kartu namaku. Silahkan hubungi nomer yang tertera jika kamu berminat."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak paman Hyunwoo!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin umur ku bertambah, maka kehidupanku juga mulai berubah. Itu juga berkat naluri bertahan hidup yang ku miliki sejak mulai bekerja sebagai bartender. Aku mulai banyak mendapat panggilan selain menjadi bartender dan _cover boy_. Ya. Meskipun aku tidak menjelaskannya, kalian tahu apa yang terjadi di gemerlapnya dunia malam. Selain dibayar untuk meracik minuman, Sekarang aku juga mulai bisa memperbaiki hidup dari hasil sebagai lelaki penghibur. Oh, bahkan aku jatuh cinta dengan pekerjaan ini sejak pertama kali mencoba karena aku bisa mendapatkan jutaan won dalam semalam. Bagiku, tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah selama aku bisa mendapatkan kembali pundi-pundi uang yang dulu telah lenyap.

Setelah bertahun tahun hidup seperti ini, aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi tentang orang tua. Apakah mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati aku tidak peduli. Aku hidup hanya untuk diriku sendiri, dan aku menyukainya. Tidak sulit bagiku menjadi lelaki penghibur karena Hyunwoo hyung pernah mengatakan, aku merupakan kandidat terbaik dan akan selalu menjadi yang teratas di antara kontestan yang lain. Di dunia ini tampang adalah segalanya dan aku bisa mendapatkan bayaran hanya karena wajahku. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Lebih dari empat tahun menggeluti gemerlap dunia malam dan sekarang aku telah memasuki usia dimana aku mempunyai segalanya. Segalanya kecuali seseorang yang benar-benar mengisi kekosongan di dalam hati.

Aku pikir entah itu pria atau wanita semua sama saja. Aku pernah melayani keduanya dan aku belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang beda ketika bekerja. Walau secara harfiah aku melakukan kontak fisik, tapi aku tidak benar-benar merasakan apa yang orang lain katakan sebagai cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Hei, Changkyun. Bagaimana kalau bertaruh. Jika kamu benar-benar bisa menaklukan hati Wonho ketika hari kasih sayang tiba, dia menang."_**

 ** _"Tunggu dulu, siapa itu Wonho?"_**

 ** _"Ah, kamu hanya perlu mengetahuinya setelah pergi ke tempat yang kami beri tahu nanti malam. Bagaimana?"_**

 ** _"Jika itu bisa mengembalikan mobilku dari tangan kalian, deal!"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi alarm memecah sunyi. Namun di luar sinar sang fajar belum berseri. Pukul enam pagi dan kelopak mata anak laki-laki bersurai sewarna madu itu merekah mendahului sang mentari.

Dia meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya yang kaku lalu mengecek kalender digital di ponselnya.

Tanggal 9 Februari. Itu artinya sudah satu tahun lebih ia tinggal di sini, sendirian. Tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi hingga kedua orang tuanya bisa datang menemani.

Seperti biasa, ada catatan suara masuk ke dalam notifikasi ponselnya.

"Changkyun- _ah_ , selamat pagi. Kami tahu kamu sangat menunggu, bersabar lah sedikit lagi karena ibu dan ayah telah membeli tiket pesawat ke Seoul. Jaga diri, dan jadilah anak baik. Kami mencintaimu."

 _Well_ , karena sapaan hangat dari ibunya pagi ini, Changkyun bahkan lupa tentang suatu hal.

Ah, daripada sibuk memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik Changkyun bersiap untuk menghadapi hari.

Asal kalian tahu, di jaman dengan mobilitas tinggi seperti ini, seorang teman yang tulus menerima apa adanya sangat sukar untuk ditemui—jika tidak mau dibilang punah—. Teman yang baik adalah teman yang tidak pernah memandang apa pun cacat dan kelebihan kita. Mereka akan selalu ada jika kita berada dalam situasi sulit maupun senang.

Mungkin, di jaman serba canggih seperti ini, uang akan menjadi segalanya. Termasuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan. Tidak terkecuali Changkyun yang terjebak bersama 'teman-temannya'

"Selamat pagi Changkyun! Tadi pagi aku baru memanaskan mesin Porsche kesayanganmu dan demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah mendengar dengkuran mesin sehalus itu."

Begitu menginjakan kaki di kelas, Changkyun langsung disambut oleh anak laki laki berambut anggur. Hancur sudah tatanan mood seorang Lim Changkyun pagi ini.

Jika ada skala dari satu hingga sepuluh, maka Changkyun akan memberikan nilai lima belas untuk sifat menyebalkan Minhyuk pagi ini.

Changkyun tidak merespon dan berlalu menuju kursinya. Minhyuk dan rambut anggurnya mengekor tanpa peduli tatapan tajam dari Changkyun.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberi tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan selama lima hari ke depan." akhirnya Changkyun buka suara. Intonasinya bermaksud menggertak, namun Minhyuk mendengarnya sebagai anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Gampang, kamu hanya perlu melakukan kencan, seperti makan bersama, pergi nonton film, atau yang lainnya. Buktikan itu dengan mengambil _selca_ di setiap momennya. Dan di akhir hari, lakukan seks dengan Wonho dan kau bisa mendapatkan Porsche kesayangnmu kembali."

"Hyung, apa kau gila?! Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan seks dengan seorang pria?!"

"Oh. Ayo lah itu bukan suatu hal tabu lagi di negeri ini. Tinggal bujuk dia atau kau bisa mencekokinya dengan obat perangsang. Buat dia menjadi posisi pria atau wanita, itu sama saja."

Tolong, Changkyun sudah hampir setahun tinggal tapi belum bisa menelan mentah-mentah perbedaan akulturasi dan tren di negeri Gingseng ini.

Atau hanya dia yang bodoh?

"Tenang, aku tidak akan membuatmu menjadi aktor porno, aku hanya meminta foto dari salah satu potongan video seks yang kau lakukan bersama Wonho."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seumur hidupnya, Changkyun belum pernah pergi ke bar, apalagi diskotik. Jangan kan menyambangi dua tempat itu, bahkan Changkyun harus menempuh ijin ketat dari sang ibu jika ingin ke luar rumah membeli bahan makanan. Untuk yang sekarang, changyun memberanikan diri untuk datang. Bangunan itu nampak biasa seperti pada bar pada umumnya. Pintu kacanya lebar dengan plang bertuliskan APOLLO terbuat dari neon berwarna ungu. Untuk mendapatkan ijin ilegal, Changkyun dan Minhyuk hanya perlu merogoh kocek sebesar tiga ratus ribu won untuk satu orang. Lumayan murah karena menurut pengetahuan Minhyuk, bar lain di kota Seoul menerapkan tarif ilegal untuk anak di bawah umur sekitar lima ratus ribu won. Awalnya Changkyun bingung, apakah itu jumlah yang biasa anak-anak kota Seoul keluarkan untuk bersenang-senang? Namun anak laki-laki berambut anggur di sampingnya terus meyakinkan bahwa harga itu tidak setimpal dengan Porsche kesayangannya yang akan lenyap jika Changkyun tidak menyelesaikan taruhan itu.

"Apakah kau akan menemaniku, _hyung_?"

"Kau lucu sekali. Tentu saja tidak. Kihyun akan menjemputku sebentar lagi dan kau bisa bebas bersenang senang dengan Wonho. Jika kamu bertemu laki-laki bertubuh besar, rambutnya disemir blonde dan kulitnya sepucat salju, aku pastikan itu Shin Wonho dan kau bertemu dengan orang yang tepat."

"Huh. Aku menyesal berteman denganmu, _hyung_." Changkyun agak merajuk. Tapi tetap pikirannya tumpah kemana-mana.

"Ya, aku juga mencintai adik ku ini. Selamat berjuang Changkyun- _ie_!"

Langkah Changkyun ragu bercampur takut. Tempat ini sama menakutkannya dengan rumah hantu. Cuma bedanya semua interior di dalam tempat ini terkesan minimalis tapi mewah. Dari balik tangga, Changkyun bisa melihat deretan bartender sedang bertugas meracik minuman. Di tengah ruangan ada sofa merah besar yang melingkar membentuk pola persegi. Bahkan Changkyun tidak tahu yang mana orang bernama Shin Wonho.

Mungkin jika Changkyun bisa, ia akan bertemu dengan Wonho setelah meneguk beberapa minuman. Oh, ia haus sekali dan bisa saja ia bertanya pada si bartender tentang Shin Wonho terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu, tuan?" salah satu bartender berambut merah bertanya setelah bosan melihat Changkyun membuat pose berpikir selama lima belas menit. Itu membuatnya tersentak dengan tidak elit.

"Aku mau euummm apa itu _Vodka Black_? Nama minuman di sini sangat unik ya."

"Satu Vodka Black? Apa anda yakin?"

"Tidak salahnya mencoba." Changkyun mengangguk mantap. Seolah ia yakin pada jawaban di lembar ujian sekolahnya.

"Oke, apa anda mau minuman itu dibuat murni atau dicampur lemon soda?"

"Mungkin aku mau mencobanya tanpa campuran apa pun."

"A-aaah oke. Harap tunggu sebentar."

Di satu sisi yang lain...

Dimana musik berdentum, di situ semua rasa tertekan, stres dan depresi bisa musnah hanya dengan segelas _Tequila_. Atau mungkin tambahan bumbu seks jika memungkinkan.

"Hei, lihat wanita yang di sana? Sepertinya ia kesepian."

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, di bangku ke tiga di depan bar. Wonho- _ya_ sepertinya kamu bulan lalu mengatakan jika butuh sedikit uang untuk melunasi tagihan kartu kreditmu. Mungkin ini giliranmu."

Lelaki beriris biru itu membuat pose berpikir. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar bahwa wanita itu tidak sendirian.

"LIhat! Sedang apa yang anak sekolah itu lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Paling dia hanya bocah ingusan yang tertekan karena ujian akhir masuk universitas."

"Begitu ya, _hyung_?" Wonho bergeming.

"Kalau kamu penasaran kenapa kamu tidak mendekatinya, Wonho- _ya_?"

Memang itu yang akan Wonho lakukan. Pria berbadan tegap itu segera bangkit dari duduknya. Tidak, bukan karena Wonho benar-benar mengincar anak sekolahan itu, namun ulu hatinya seperti tergelitik saat pertama kali melihat bocah itu menampakan diri.

"Ayo lah kamu ini sangat imut, pergi dengan bibi, mau?"

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, ibu. Di sini gelap."

Sayup-sayup Wonho bisa menguping pembicaraan anak itu. Dia sedang digoda jalang rupanya.

" _Uhm_ , permisi. Dia dalam pengawasanku."

Wonho datang menginterupsi. Tepat ketika wanita itu mulai menggerayangi satu persatu kancing seragam Changkyun. Wanita itu berdecih sebentar dengan mimik menyebalkan lalu pergi. Wonho yang melihat itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Changkyun yang masih setengah sadar.

'Vodka Black? Anak ini boleh juga. Apakah itu sekolah pertunjukan seni Seoul?' Wonho bergumam dalam hati setelah melihat logo di jas sekolah Changkyun. Dengan cekatan, pria itu melepas jas sekolah Changkyun dan melipatnya. Wonho pikir, Ini bisa gawat ketika ada salah satu dari guru mereka yang melihat. Ah, tapi kenapa dia harus peduli?

"Hei, bocah."

"Hmmmm."

"Hei, bangun bocah bau kencur!"

"Aaahh ibu, lima menit lagi"

"Kau tidak benar-benar tidur, bocah."

"Aaah, ternyata kau bukan ibu. Hahahah. Omong-omong kau tampan. Siapa namamu?"

Keduanya terhenyak. Kecanggungan mulai menyelimuti.

"Aku, Shin Wonho. Dan kau harus memanggilku dengan honorifiks, bocah!"

"WONHO?!" Changkyun menggebrak meja. Membuat beberapa orang melirik sekilas, namun atensi mereka tidak teralihkan lebih dari lima detik. "Nama yang bagus. Itu terdengar seperti _hik_ satu harapan. _Hik_. Kau tau? One Hope. _Hik_ "

"Berapa banyak yang kau minum, bocah? Apa aku harus melaporkan ini pada kedua orang tuamu?" gertak Wonho. Padahal aslinya dia terlalu gemas pada _bocah-pertama-kali-mabuk_ di depannya ini.

"Apa _hik_ maksudmu? Aku hanya _hik_ minum satu gelas ini _hik_. Lagipula orang tua ku jauuuuuuuuuuh di sana." Changkyun menunjuk asal. Kelopak matanya mulai turun.

"Biar aku bantu kau pulang. Katakan dimana rumah ah tidak, pertama aku harus mengetahui siapa nama mu, bocah aneh."

"Changkyun! Lim Changkyun. Senang mengenalmu, Wonho- _ssi_. Kau akan mengembalikan Porsche kesayanganku kan?"

Oke, Wonho tau dia ngelantur. Tapi biasanya orang mabuk lebih jujur dari siapa pun.

"Apa maksudmu, Changkyun?" tanya Wonho bingung. Di lihatnya Changkyun masih setengah sadar dengan posisi hampir telentang di atas meja bar. Sesekali bocah itu cegukan, suaranya persis anak anjing.

"Wonho- _ssi_ penyelamatku. Selamatkan Porsche kesayanganku."

Porsche? Apa bocah ini bersungguh-sungguh? Apakah dia mengenal Wonho? Duh, terlalu banyak pertanyaan untuk sekarang.

"Zzzzzz..."

Wonho tersadar dari lamunannya karena Changkyun sudah benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dan mendengkur di atas meja bar. Oh, ini tidak bagus. Peraturan nomer satu di bar Apollo adalah tidak boleh membiarkan seseorang tidak sadarkan diri tanpa pendamping. Dan otomatis itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab Wonho untuk membawa Changkyun pulang. Entah ke apartemen miliknya atau rumahnya Changkyun. _Hei_ , bahkan Wonho baru bertemu dengan bocah ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan betapa beruntungnya Changkyun jika Wonho membawanya karena ada banyak wanita jalang di luar sana yang mau membayar mahal hanya untuk meniduri Wonho di kediamannya sendiri.

"Bagus sekali. Untung kau mendapatkanku ketika aku sedang tidak ada _job_."

Mungkin pilihan buruk untuk membawa Changkyun pulang. Ia akan dikenakan tuduhan penculikan jika Changkyun mengadu suatu saat.

" _Eungghhh_. Ibu, aku merindukanmu." Changkyun melenguh di sela tidurnya. Menggemaskan, pikir Wonho

Atau mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Wonho mengambil ponsel lalu menekan _speed dial_ nomer satu. "Hyunwoo _hyung_ , aku harus pulang lebih awal. Aku minta maaf karena hari ini mengecewakanmu."

"Oke, Changkyun. Kau berhutang cerita padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untung Changkyun tidak mimpi buruk semalam. Ya, walau mimpinya tidak seindah gumpalan awan permen kapas dan kuda poni, setidaknya ia bisa bangun tidur dengan kepala yang lebih ringan pagi ini. Ditambah wangi _mint_ dan kayu manis aroma terapi, membuat kelopak matanya menjadi ringan merekah. Oh, sepertinya kamar Changkyun juga terasa lebih luas dari sebelumnya.

Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ia rajin menyemprotkan aroma terapi? Sejak kapan pula kamarnya jadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya?

 _Oh tidak. Dimana aku?_ Pikir Changkyun. Changkyun segera memeriksa tubuhnya; Puji Tuhan masih lengkap. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Oh, bahkan ruangan ini lebih nyaman dari kamar Changkyun yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

 _Tidak mungkin penculik menyekapku di kamar mewah ini._ Changkyun berusaha setengah mati untuk tetap tenang. Akal sehat merupakan yang terpenting dan ia mulai mengingat ulang kejadian semalam.

 _Good Job_. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali potongan kejadian setelah ia menenggak minuman aneh di bar semalam. Jangan-jangan ia telah...

 _Tok tok tok..._

"Siapa itu?" teriak Changkyun.

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah?" tiba-tiba suara seorang pria terdengar dari luar. Itu membuat Changkyun semakin panik.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah?!" Changkyun bersungut galak. Sumpah demi Tuhan ia mati-matian menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Lain kali, pergi ke bar ganti baju dulu. Bocah sekolahan sepertimu masih untung bisa pulang dengan selamat."

Dari balik pintu putih, seorang pria berkulit sepucat vampir melongok. Membuat Changkyun menahan nafas karena... Dia tampan?!

"A-aaah. Siapa kau?! Dimana aku? Apakah kau menculik ku? Berapa tebusan yang kau minta pada orang tuaku?"

Tidak tahan dengan Changkyun yang membrondongnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan, pria vampir itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar. Keadaan pria itu yang setengah basah dan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang membuat Changkyun semakin merah padam. Nafasnya tercekat karena kumpula roti sobek di perut pria itu mencekik Changkyun secara imajiner

"Hei, harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu. Apa aku mengenalmu? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku ketika di Apollo?" pria itu sekarang bertolak pinggang di hadapan Changkyun.

"A-aku tidak pernah melakukan apa pun. Sungguh! A-aku baru pertama kali pergi ke tempat itu. _Hik_ "

 _Amazing_ , Changkyun kembali cegukan.

"Kau menyebut namaku di bar. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?"

"T-tidaaaak _hik_."

Itu lah sebabnya anak di bawah umur tidak boleh mengonsumsi alkohol terlalu cepat karena tidak baik bagi pertumbuhan otaknya. Terutama pada perkembangan anak remaja kekinian seperti Changkyun.

"Baik lah, aku tidak akan mengajakmu main tebak-tebakan sekarang. Tentu aku akan mengenalkan diriku sebagai pria sejati—."

"Silahkan, _hik_." potong Changkyun asal

"—Namaku, Shin Wonho."

 _Krik krik..._

Tidak ada tanggapan, Changkyun melemparnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi sebelum Wonho selesai memutar bola matanya, Changkyun menjerit.

"OH! JADI KAU YANG NAMANYA WONHO?!"

Wonho terjungkang dibuatnya.

"Sial, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Ini masih pagi."

"Kini aku ingat semuanya. Tunggu dulu, kau tidak menggerayangiku ketika tidur kan?"

"YA MENURUTMU?!" Wonho mulai sensi. Mentang-mentang ia seorang lelaki penghibur apa lantas ia hobi menggerayangi orang yang baru ia temui? Sekadar informasi saja, meskipun Wonho tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi tapi dia sempat mengenyam apa yang namanya tata krama dan hak asasi manusia. Wonho sangat membenci prototip seperti itu. "Kau bisa melihat seragam dan sepatumu masih lengkap melekat bahkan ketika kau tidur!" lanjutnya.

"Ah, iya benar juga." Ah, Changkyun sudah berhenti dari cegukannya.

"Jadi, apa aku mengenalmu? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Eum, sebelum aku menjawabnya, boleh tau ini hari apa?"

"Hari sabtu. Kenapa?"

 _Bagus lah, sekolah libur setiap akhir pekan._ Changkyun membatin bahagia.

"Boleh aku mandi dan meminjam bajumu? Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti dan aku sangat lapar."

 _Benar-benar seperti anak anjing. Menggemaskan tapi juga merepotkan._ Pikir Wonho.

"Oke, kamar mandi ada di lantai bawah di dekat tangga kedua. Di dalam kotak obat aku selalu menyiapkan baju dan handuk cadangan untuk tamu ada juga peralatan gigi—."

Belum selesai Wonho mengoceh, Changkyun segera lompat dari kasur dan terburu-buru pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Oke, terima kasih!"

Wonho geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut Wonho, Terjebak hanya berdua dengan Changkyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk juga. Apalagi pria berkulit pucat itu sangat senang mendapati Changkyun salah tingkah ketika ia menatapnya. Tapi, tidak untuk terjebak di dalam McDonald dengan seporsi _Happy Meal_. Asal kalian tahu, Changkyun terus merengek bertanya tentang dimana letak McDonald terdekat di pagi hari karena ia lapar. Apalagi dengan iming-iming bonus mainan _Despicable Me 3_ yang baru saja dirilis.

"Jadi, boleh aku memanggilmu paman Wonho? Temanku bilang harus lebih sopan pada yang lebih tua." Changkyun buka suara, tanpa berani menatap Wonho. Hari ini, Changkyun menyisir rambut madunya, rapi sekali, dengan mengenakan sweater warna hijau _tosca_ yang kebesaran hingga menutupi telapak tangannya. Tentu itu punya Wonho

"Aku belum setua itu. Kau boleh memanggilku Wonho _hyung_. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar honorifiks saat taman kanak-kanak?"

" _Eum_ , aku menetap di luar negeri sejak sekolah dasar jadi aku agak bingung ketika harus pulang ke sini sendirian."

"Sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu? Atau temanmu. Biasanya bocah seumuranmu punya geng seperti anak-anak kekinian yang aku kenal." tanya Wonho mulai penasaran. Sambil terus mengunyah _chicken nugget_ nya, Changkyun berpikir. Apa maksudnya geng?

"Orang tua ku ada di Israel dan akan pulang bulan April nanti. Dan aku rasa aku tidak punya geng."

"Kau serius?!" Wonho berseru takjub. "Kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai sekumpulan teman tidak berguna yang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana? Kau ini kelakuannya seperti bocah, kelas berapa?"

"Ish, aku ini siswa tahun kedua Sekolah Pertunjukan Seni Seoul. Kalau yang seperti itu sepertinya aku punya. Ada Minhyuk _hyung_ , Jooheon _hyung_ , Hyungwon _hyung_ dan lainnya."

"Oh. Suatu keajaiban jika bocah sepertimu tidak mempunyai geng." ujar Wonho acuh sambil mencomot kentang gorengnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa datang ke Apollo dan tahu namaku?"

Kerja bagus untuk membuat sarapan Changkyun tersangkut di tenggorokannya, Wonho.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

Setelah menghabiskan satu botol air mineral untuk meredakan tenggorokannya, Changkyun menatap Wonho sebentar.

" _Euuummm_ , anu, itu."

"Katakan saja, apa mereka menggunakanku sebagai bahan taruhan? Berapa yang mereka berikan?"

"BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU, HYUNG?! AKU BAHKAN—" kelopak mata Changkyun membola. Sadar akan apa yang ia katakan membuatnya malu setengah mati. "Ups, maaf."

"Setelah ini aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Cepat katakan sekarang."

"Kau mau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak?" Changkyun kini beralih pada mainan minion ungu sebagai pengalih kegelisahannya. Benda itu lebih enak ditatap ketimbang wajah Wonho yang membuatnya merah padam.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya."

 ** _Semua itu berawal ketika libur musim panas pertama ku di Seoul..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N: HAI! GUA BALIK LAGI NULIS DENGAN FANDOM BARU MONSTA X! HAHAHAH SALAM KENAL, GUA FANBOYNYA WONHO DAN JOOHEON SEKARANG, YEAY! TAPI SAYA TETAP LOYAL SAMA FANDOM LAMA SAYA (CARAT & ARMY) KOOOK. CUMAN LAGI SENENG AJA BELOK HALUAN. BERHUBUNG MASIH NEWBIE GUA MAU COBA OTP KESAYANGAN DULU WONHO X CHANGKYUN. BERKAT SENPAI GUA DI FANDOM MONSTA X, GUA LEBIH MENDALAMI BEBERAPA OTP DAN AKHIRNYA MEMBERANIKAN DIRI UNTUK PUBLISH CERITA SENDIRI. SEBELUMNYA SORRY BANGET HANYA BERUPA REMAKE DARI FANFICT LAMA :"( CERITANYA MASIH ABAL ABAL DAN BUTUH BANYAK KRITIK DAN SARAN. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK DATGURLL YANG TELAH MENENGGELAMKAN GUA DI DUNIA MONBEBE, DITUNGGU PC WONHO DADDYNYA YA NIES! BY THE WAY, GUA BARU AJA KELAR NONTON MONSTA X RAY SEASON 2 DAN GUA HAMPIR KEABISAN NAPAS KARENA NGAKAK DITAMBAH BANYAK PREVIEW KONSER DIAMOND EDGE HARI PERTAMA DI SEOUL. SUMPAH YA TAPI ITU BENER BENER KEJUTAN. CERITA INI INPIRED BY SIAPA YA LUPA POKOKNYA ADA FF SEJENIS INI CUMAN BEDANYA CHANGKYUN YANG DIJADIIN BAHAN TARUHAN. ITU FF PERTAMA YANG GUA BACA DI FANDOM MONSTA X DAN ITU SANGAT BERKESAN. CERITA GUA SAMA SEKALI BEDA YA SAMA PUNYA DIA CUMAN PALING POSISINYA DITUKER KARENA DI SINI WONHO YANG JADI BAHAN TARUHANNYA. UDAH AH, INTINYA KALO CERITA INI MAU LANJUT, SILAHKAN REVIEW YA!**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, THIS IS NON-BETA FICT :") DEEPLY SORRY FOR THOSE ALL TYPOS. SERIOUSLY 7.2 K IN 3 DAYS! HOW CAN I REVIEW QUICKLY?**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


	2. AKU MULAI BELAJAR SESUATU

**CHAPTER 2: AKU MULAI BELAJAR SESUATU DAN TARUHAN ITU MULAI BERJALAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurut Wonho, Terjebak hanya berdua dengan Changkyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk juga. Apalagi pria berkulit pucat itu sangat senang mendapati Changkyun salah tingkah ketika ia menatapnya. Tapi, tidak untuk terjebak di dalam McDonald dengan seporsi _Happy Meal_. Asal kalian tahu, Changkyun terus merengek bertanya tentang dimana letak McDonald terdekat di pagi hari karena ia lapar. Apalagi dengan iming-iming bonus mainan _Despicable Me 3_ yang baru saja dirilis.

"Jadi, boleh aku memanggilmu paman Wonho? Temanku bilang harus lebih sopan pada yang lebih tua." Changkyun buka suara, tanpa berani menatap Wonho. Hari ini, Changkyun menyisir rambut madunya, rapi sekali, dengan mengenakan sweater warna hijau _tosca_ yang kebesaran hingga menutupi telapak tangannya. Tentu itu punya Wonho

"Aku belum setua itu. Kau boleh memanggilku Wonho _hyung_. Apa kau tidak pernah belajar honorifiks saat taman kanak-kanak?"

" _Eum_ , aku menetap di luar negeri sejak sekolah dasar jadi aku agak bingung ketika harus pulang ke sini sendirian."

"Sendirian? Dimana orang tuamu? Atau temanmu. Biasanya bocah seumuranmu punya geng seperti anak-anak kekinian yang aku kenal." tanya Wonho mulai penasaran. Sambil terus mengunyah _chicken nugget_ nya, Changkyun berpikir. Apa maksudnya geng?

"Orang tua ku ada di Israel dan akan pulang bulan April nanti. Dan aku rasa aku tidak punya geng."

"Kau serius?!" Wonho berseru takjub. "Kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai sekumpulan teman tidak berguna yang selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana? Kau ini kelakuannya seperti bocah, kelas berapa?"

"Ish, aku ini siswa tahun kedua Sekolah Pertunjukan Seni Seoul. Kalau yang seperti itu sepertinya aku punya. Ada Minhyuk _hyung_ , Jooheon _hyung_ , Hyungwon _hyung_ dan lainnya."

"Oh. Suatu keajaiban jika bocah sepertimu tidak mempunyai geng." ujar Wonho acuh sambil mencomot kentang gorengnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa datang ke Apollo dan tahu namaku?"

Kerja bagus untuk membuat sarapan Changkyun tersangkut di tenggorokannya, Wonho.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

Setelah menghabiskan satu botol air mineral untuk meredakan tenggorokannya, Changkyun menatap Wonho sebentar.

" _Euuummm_ , anu, itu."

"Katakan saja, apa mereka menggunakanku sebagai bahan taruhan? Berapa yang mereka berikan?"

"BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU, _HYUNG_?! AKU BAHKAN—" kelopak mata Changkyun membola. Sadar akan apa yang ia katakan membuatnya malu setengah mati. " _Ups_ , maaf."

"Setelah ini aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Cepat katakan sekarang."

"Kau mau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak?" Changkyun kini beralih pada mainan minion ungu sebagai pengalih kegelisahannya. Benda itu lebih enak ditatap ketimbang wajah Wonho yang membuatnya merah padam.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya."

 ** _Semua itu berawal ketika libur musim panas pertama ku di Seoul..._**

 _Aku bahkan tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Kejadian ini sangat cepat bahkan aku hampir tidak bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin dari saat ayah dan ibu mengatakan akan membeli apa pun yang aku mau saat hari ulang tahun ku. Waktu itu, ketika pesta bantal di rumah Jooheon hyung, Minhyuk hyung mengatakan padaku;_

 _"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak minta dibelikan sebuah mobil? Porsche sepertinya tidak buruk juga."_

 _"Apa benar boleh seperti itu, hyung?" aku kira dia hanya bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa aku harus meminta sebuah mobil mewah sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Aku bahkan belum cukup umur untuk bisa mempunyai lisensi mengemudi._

 _"Kau harus mempunyai salah satu antara Mercedes Benz atau Porsche. Dua mobil itu tidak terlalu mahal bagi kedua orang tuamu. Jika mereka benar-benar sayang padamu, mereka pasti akan membelinya."_

 _"Bagaimana aku meminta sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa aku gunakan?"_

 _"Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarinya untukmu. Lagipula kita ini jajaran atas mana mungkin kau tidak tampil prestis tanpa mobil?"_

 _Ah, aku ingat. Aku juga baru tahu bahwa ayah adalah petinggi Sekolah Pertujukan Seni Seoul. Lebih tepatnya, dia adalah seorang Pimpinan Sekretariat dan Keuangan di yayasan itu. Pantas ayah sering bolak-balik Korea-Israel untuk bekerja. Sebenarnya, ayah ku bukan lah benar-benar warga Israel, alasan ia menetap di Israel adalah demi ibu yang masih bekerja sebagai konsultan duta besar PBB Korea untuk Israel._

 _Jadi, secara harfiah aku tergabung dalam jajaran atas Sekolah Pertunjukan Seni Seoul tanpa aku sadari. Aku tidak akan membahas tentang Minhyuk hyung dan lainnya karena itu tidak penting._

 _Dulu aku sempat bertanya pada Jooheon hyung tentang hal ini. Dia selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa aku terlihat bingung di hari pertama masuk sekolah, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak ku bicara. Tadinya ia sama tidak tahunya dengan diriku hingga Minhyuk hyung datang padanya dan memberitahu biodataku._

 _"YA! Jangan mengajari Changkyun yang aneh-aneh, hyung!" Jooheon hyung datang dengan semangkuk besar popcorn. Malam ini rencananya kami akan menonton film di kamar Jooheon hyung dengan televisi pintar yang besar._

 _"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Changkyun. Aku hanya memberitahu dia pentingnya mempunyai kendaraan pribadi. Akan sangat berat baginya untuk setiap hari berdesak-desakan di bus tingkat itu."_

 _Mobil mewah? Porsche? Apakah itu gaya hidup anak jaman sekarang di Seoul? Tapi, Minhyuk hyung, Jooheon hyung, Hyungwon hyung, dan yang lainnya juga punya kendaraan mereka sendiri. Hanya aku yang setiap hari menumpang bus untuk berangkat sekolah. Kadang Jooheon hyung berbaik hati mengantar ku yang sedang duduk sendirian di halte._

 _Ya, aku memang begitu naif hingga aku termakan omongannya. Pukul dua pagi Jooheon dan Minhyuk hyung sudah terkapar di ranjang karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi red wine. Aku tidak berani mencobanya karena aroma minuman itu sangat aneh seperti obat batuk. Aku hanya menenggak berkaleng-kaleng cola soda hingga perutku terasa amat kembung. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, soda membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata._

 _Iseng, aku coba-coba menelepon ibu. Aku sangat antusias karena sebelumnya aku tidak berharap banyak ibu akan mengangkat teleponnya, berhubung di sana pasti sudah siang._

 _"Halo, Ibu, bagaimana jika aku ingin sebuah Porsche sebagai hadiah ulang tahun?"_

 _"Changkyun-ah apa kamu yakin? Kamu bahkan tidak bisa mengendarainya."_

 _"Aku sudah besar, ibu dan aku sudah belajar mengendarai mobil dari Jooheon hyung." Tuhan, jangan kutuk aku karena berbohong pada ibu._

 _"Changkyun, kamu tau ibu tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaanmu."_

 _"Jadi, apa ibu akan membelikannya?"_

 _"Ibu akan bertanya pada ayah mu tentang hal ini"_

 _Hatiku lega sekali mendengarnya. Walau pun agak sedikit mencelos, tapi aku berusaha meyakinkan diri jika ibu tidak merasa terbebani._

 _"Ibu, jika ayah keberatan sepertinya tidak apa-apa."_

 _"Tidak, Changkyun, ibu akan menanyakan hal ini pada ayah segera. Ibu harap kamu tetap menjadi anak baik selama di Seoul. Ibu mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, ibu."_

 _Aku sudah mengatakannya, sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bahkan aku belum mengantuk sama sekali._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Hei, Changkyun bangun! Bangun, mandi dan buat dirimu berguna dengan membantuku membereskan semua ini."_

 _Itu suara Jooheon hyung. Bukan alarm seperti biasanya. Oh iya, aku kan sedang berada di kamarnya Jooheon hyung._

 _"Jam berapa ini?"_

 _"Jam sembilan pagi. Cepat mandi sana!"_

 _Rasanya seperti aku baru tidur sekejap. Bahkan aku tidur tidak pulas sama sekali karena Minhyuk hyung selalu mengigau tepat di telingaku._

 _Untungnya aku masih mempunyai sisa kesadaran lumayan karena aku pasti mengira ini mimpi ketika membuka pesan whatsapp dari ibu._

 ** _'Ibu sudah mengatakannya pada ayah dan dia setuju. Ayah juga bilang mempunyai refrensi model yang sedang menjadi tren di Seoul karena teman kantornya. Hadiah mu akan dikirim besok sore dari Dongdamun jadi mungkin kamu perlu bersabar hingga lusa. Selamat ulang tahun, ibu sangat mencintaimu, bayi kecilku. Tidak terasa dulu kamu masih belepotan ketika makan sekarang kamu sudah dewasa dan tampan seperti ayah mu.'_**

 _Juga dari ayah_

 ** _'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Changkyun-ah. Hadiah idamanmu akan dikirim oleh paman Kim langsung dari showroom ayah harap kamu ada di rumah hingga lusa karena itu membutuhkan tanda tanganmu sebagai tanda serah terima.'_**

 _"KYAAAAAAAAA" Tolong tampar aku sekarang juga. "—AAAAH SAKIT!" Ya, Jooheon hyung benar-benar menampar pantatku dengan sapu._

 _"Jangan berisik dan cepat basuh dirimu, Changkyun!"_

 _"Tapi hyung, ibu menghadiahkanku Porsche untuk ulang tahunku kali ini!"_

 _"DEMI APA KAMU JANGAN BERGURAU!" Jooheon dan Minhyuk kompak berseru lalu merebut ponselku. Berkali-kali Jooheon menutup mulutnya takjub ketika menbaca pesan dari ibu dan ayah ku di whatsapp._

 _"Woah aku tidak percaya ini kamu mendapatkannya hanya dalam waktu semalam! Keren!" Minhyuk menjerit girang. "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN CHANGKYUN-AH! DAN SELAMAT ATAS HADIAH MOBILNYA!" lanjutnya._

 _"Aku rasa aku ingin menjadi anak angkat ayahmu."_

 _"Eeeyy, hyung tidak perlu berlebuhan seperti itu."_

 _Entah, tapi kami bertiga merasa penting untuk tiba-tiba berpelukan seperti teletubbies._

 _"Akhirnya Changkyun kita sudah dewasa. Jadi, kapan kami mulai bisa mengajarimu mengemudi?"_

 _"Secepatnya! Minhyuk hyung bisa datang ke apartemen ku kapan saja jika kau mau."_

 _Aku sangat bahagia, sekali lagi entah apa alasannya. Di lubuk hati paling dalam, aku sedikit kecewa pada diriku yang telah membohongi ibu. Tapi di satu sisi, ada rasa bangga yang menyelinap karena akhirnya aku bisa sederajat dengan Jooheon dan Minhyuk hyung di sekolah. Atau bahkan jika aku mau, aku bisa lebih di atas mereka. Aku merasa penting sekarang karena akhirnya semua orang akan tau siapa Lim Changkyun yang sebenarnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu dulu, jadi kamu dan yang kamu sebut sebagai teman itu, hanya menggunakan uang untuk berfoya-foya untuk menjunjukan jati diri?" Wonho _hyung_ menginterupsi. Bibirnya naik sebelah dan kentang goreng di sela-sela jarinya menunjuk ke arah ku.

"Terdengar agak miris, sih tapi memang kenyatannya begitu."

"Itu yang kamu sebut sebagai teman? Coba kamu pikir, apakah mereka mau melihatmu jika kamu bukan lah Lim Changkyun yang sekarang? Yang selalu gampang meminta uang pada orang tua?"

"Uhmmm...HEI, JANGAN MEMOTONG PEMBICARAANKU TUAN SOK MENGATUR."

"Terserah, aku tidak mau mendengar ceritamu lagi. Langsung saja ke intinya."

"Ya, jadi satu bulan setelah aku mendapatkan mobilnya, Minhyuk _hyung_ , Seungcheol _hyung_ dan aku bertaruh apa yang terjadi pada anak jenius korban _bully_ —"

"Hei! Apa kamu gila? Menjadikan korban penindasan sebagai bahan taruhan? Aku tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir anak jaman sekarang."

"Itu bukan salah ku dia jadi korban _bullying_. Namanya Wonwoo. Jenius, Kutu buku dan sombong. Selalu ingin mendapat peringkat satu di kelas dan jajaran atas di angkatan tahun kedua tidak suka padanya. Terlebih Junhui _hyung_ yang sangat benci kepadanya. Suatu hari kami bertaruh apakah dia akan pindah sekolah atau tetap bertahan lalu akhir yang mengejutkan karena Wonwoo ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di kamarnya—" Wonho _hyung_ terlihat menahan nafasnya. Tapi sungguh, sebenarnya aku juga agak sangsi menceritakan hal ini. "Aku bertaruh hadiah mobil dari ayah karena dia akan bertahan karena aku pikir tidak mungkin siswa sejenius itu gampang menyerah dan membuat waktu belajar di sekolah ini terbuang sia-sia. Apalagi mengingat untuk masuk ke Sekolah Pertunjukan Seni Seoul tidak mudah. Seungcheol _hyung_ bertaruh jam tangan mewahnya karena Seungcheol _hyung_ pikir anak itu akan pindah sekolah. Sangat mengejutkan karena hanya tebakan Minhyuk yang benar-benar terjadi."

 _Well_ , tenggorokanku perih karena terlalu semangat bercerita. Duh, airnya sudah habis semua.

"Kenapa? Haus?" tanya Wonho _hyung_ seolah mengerti pancaran kode dari mataku. Aku mengangguk sedikit lalu Wonho _hyung_ menjentikan jarinya untuk memanggil pelayan restoran.

"Tolong satu _McFlurry_ dan air mineral besar untuk bocah ini."

Ya, aku tentu tidak protes karena aku tidak akan melukai tenggorokanku yang serak ini dengan sirup berperisa buatan.

"Aku mendapatkan poinnya di sini dan tolong jawab dengan jujur. Oke?"

Anggukanku membuat Wonho _hyung_ menghela nafas sejenak.

"Jadi, kamu mempunyai mobil Porsche mewah di usia 17 tahun dan bahkan ketika kamu belum bisa mengendarainya?"

Sekali anggukan.

"Dan kamu menggunakannya atas dasar harga diri di kalangan murid lainnya?"

Dua kali anggukan.

"Dan kamu jelas-jelas membuat taruhan di atas penderitaan orang lain?"

Satu kali anggukan. _Hei, aku terlihat seperti anak anjing_.

"Dan kamu bertaruh lagi untuk mendapatkan mobilmu kembali dengan mendekati seorang Shin Wonho? Bagaimana temanmu tau tentang diriku?"

Aku mengangguk sekali lalu kemudian menggeleng. Sumpah aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk bertanya yang satu itu pada Minhyuk _hyung_.

"Apa sebenarnya motivasimu?" yang bisa aku tangkap kali ini adalah, mimik wajah Wonho hyung terlihat kecewa. "Ah, terima kasih atas minumannya" akhirnya kita bisa berhenti sebentar untuk aku meneguk minuman dan Wonho hyung mencicipi pencuci mulutnya.

 _Hei kamu pria tampan berkulit pucat, biarkan aku menenggak minumanku dulu._

Kamu bisa lanjutkan pertanyaanmu setelah ini. Haha, ini hanya jeritan pilu hatiku dan aku tidak akan berani mengucapkannya secara verbal.

Eh?! Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?!

"Aku melakukannya karena temanku—"

"Kamu bilang teman?! Apakah orang yang datang hanya untuk uangmu bisa disebut teman?! Apa orang yang menertawakan penderitaan orang lain bisa disebut sebagai teman?! Kamu harusnya tau bagaimana perasaan anak korban penindasan itu! Bayangkan jika itu dirimu!"

Oh tidak, aku benar-benar tidak mengantisipasi untuk hal ini.

" _H-hyung_..."

Aku menangis, karena aku benar-benar menyesal. Semua yang Wonho _hyung_ katakan sepenuhnya benar. Tapi, aku merasa bodoh karena baru menyesali hal itu sekarang.

"Aku akan membantumu, katakan saja apa tugasku dan kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat!"

"B-benarkah itu _hyung_?! Bahkan untuk seks di akhir pekan?"

"A-APA KAMU BILANG?!"

 _Good job_ , kini semua atensi jatuh ke meja kami.

"Anak sekolah jaman sekarang benar-benar gila." di sela-sela tangis, aku bisa mendengar Wonho hyung ngedumel. Aku jadi merasa amat bersalah padanya karena telah merepotkan begitu banyak. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika dia mau melakukan ini semua untuk ku.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Aku bersedia jika tawaranmu cukup bagiku."

"A-ah tunggu sebentar." mungkin kertas ini ampuh untuk membalas jasa Wonho _hyung_. Aku menuliskan sejumlah angka di kertas itu.

"Ini cek senilai dua juta lima ratus ribu won di woori bank atas nama Lim Changkyun. Tugasmu hanya menjalankan kencan palsu hingga hari _valentine_ tiba. Jika masih kurang, kamu bisa memintanya di akhir minggu nanti, _hyung_. Terima lah ini dan bantu aku menjalankan misi kencan palsu ini."

"Kamu benar-benar tau cara menjalankan bisnis, bocah! _Deal_!"

"Untuk langkah pertama, boleh aku mengambil _selca_ kita berdua untuk pembuktian jika kita sedang kencan di restoran?"

"Hapus dulu itu bekas air mata mu, Changkyun."

Oh iya, aku hampir lupa.

 ** _Satu... Dua... Tiga... Say cheese!_**

Dan satu permulaan yang bagus ketika harus terjebak dalam permainan bodoh ala anak kekinian di Kota Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, kamu berhasil di hari pertama! Katakan padaku, apa rahasiamu untuk mendapatkan hati si vampir dingin itu?"

Minhyuk _hyung_ tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh sedari tadi aku datang dan menunjukan fotoku bersama Wonho _hyung_. Meskipun aku ingin, tapi aku tidak mungkin menggigit kepala Minhyuk _hyung_ sekarang juga. Perusak _mood_ merupakan julukan terbaik untuk laki-laki anggur itu. Tolong, ini masih di _starbuck_ dan tentu aku harus menjaga sikap.

"Tidak ada rahasia. Aku hanya mengajaknya mengobrol. Mungkin dia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku nanti." jawabku percaya diri. Tolong, sebenarnya aku masih bertanya kenapa di sekolah ini masih membutuhkan ilmu eksak ke dalam daftar mata pelajarannya. Menyebabkan aku harus repot-repot pergi ke _starbuck_ sambil menyalin tugas matematika sialan ini dari buku Jooheon _hyung_. Oh, aku baru ingat senin besok juga ada uji kemampuan berbicara untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris besok. Ah, itu semudah membalikan telapak tangan bagiku, tapi tidak untuk matematika.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang terkejut dengan hubungan sesama jenis beberapa hari yang lalu."

Aku mengedikan bahu tak peduli. Minhyuk _hyung_ duduk di sebelah ku menyesap minuman kopinya lalu sibuk dengan memijat ponsel. Beberapa saat aku tersadar akan sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Wonho _hyung_?"

"Wah! Bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan akrab ini suatu keajaiban—"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" mungkin sudah secara naluriah hobiku menyela pembicaraan orang lain dengan ketus. Kalian harus memahami ini suatu saat.

"A-aaah oke. Dia teman baik mantan pacar ku dulu. Namanya Hyunwoo. Jika kau tanya dia, Wonho pasti tau karena Hyunwoo lah yang telah memungutnya."

"Me...mungut?"

"Itu istilah kasar untuk seseorang yang diangkat derajat hidupnya oleh orang lain. Biasanya diberikan pekerjaan yang pantas, tempat bernaung atau mengangkatnya menjadi anak adopsi. Hyunwoo termasuk yang pertama dan dia sering mengatakan padaku betapa kelamnya masa lalu Wonho hingga ia seperti sekarang."

"Boleh aku tau lebih lengkapnya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya sendiri padanya? Aku yakin dia akan. Bercerita banyak ketika kau telah memuaskannya di atas ranjang."

Tidak bohong, penuturan Minhyuk hyung membuat wajahku panas. Malu dan juga kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Dia membicarakan tentang aktivitas ranjang di tempat umum!

"Kenapa aku harus berteman denganmu sih, _hyung_! Kau hanya tinggal mengatakannya padaku, apa susahnya?!"

"Begini, Changkyun sayang. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, daripada kau membuang uangmu untuk membuatku menceritakan masa lalu Wonho, kenapa kau tidak memintanya langsung dari sang terduga? Kau bisa mendapatkan ceritanya langsung, tanpa rekayasa dan juga gratis. Aku tidak yakin sih pada yang terakhir, jadi tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

Ya, apakah segalanya di dunia ini bisa dibeli dengan uang? Pantas saja semua orang begitu memuja kertas ajaib itu. Bentuknya kecil, rapuh, tapi bisa menguasai dunia, bahkan bisa menguasai pikiran manusia. Apa itu termasuk untuk ayah dan ibu? Apa itu termasuk untuk diriku? Selama ini aku dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan hanya untuk hal-hal yang tidak aku butuhkan. Juga ayah dan ibu bekerja keras siang dan malam hanya untuk mencari lembaran kertas itu. Dan yang lebih parah, uang itu mereka habiskan dengan percuma hanya untuk seorang anak seperti diriku. Ah, tapi aku pikir itu berlaku bagi siapa saja yang mendapatkan uang dengan mudah, Jooheon dan Minhyuk _hyung_ contohnya, dan juga beberapa orang jajaran atas di sekolah ini. Kedua orang tua mereka pasti mendapatkan uang dengan mudah hingga tidak pernah berpikir untuk kehabisan limit saldo di kartu kreditnya.

"Changkyun- _ah_ , apa kamu sudah selesai menyalin tugasku? Jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Minhyuk hyung nanti kamu jadi ikut-ikutan gila seperti dirinya." Jooheon _hyung_ tiba-tiba nyeletuk. Kedua tangannya membawa nampan makanan. Aku hanya memesan sepotong _croissant_ dengan _green tea latte_ , dan kue red velvet itu punya Jooheon _hyung_.

"Katakan itu pada Lee Jooheon yang mengenalku lebih dari tiga tahun. Itu berarti kau sama gilanya dengan ku."

"Ah, harusnya aku benar-benar tidak pernah mengenalmu." Jooheon _hyung_ tertawa lepas setelahnya. Benar-benar persahabatan yang aneh, menurutku. Aku sebenarnya penasaran apakah mereka juga berteman atas dasar uang?

"Hei, Changkyun. Harusnya dari awal kamu tidak perlu mengikuti taruhan bodoh ini. Kamu adalah orang paling polos yang aku kenal." aduh, aku merasa tersanjung. Terima kasih banyak, Jooheon _hyung_. Tapi aku akan lebih mengenal kerasnya dunia ini dari Wonho _hyung_. Tunggu, dia sedang apa ya kira-kira?

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi aku tidak berteman atas dasar pujian. Aku belajar itu darimu hyung." kataku sambil terus menggoreskan pulpen membentuk rumusan aneh di buku.

"Bagus itu! Jangan seperti Minhyuk _hyung_ yang selalu gila pujian."

"Hei! Aku hanya menerima pujian itu dengan senang hati. Aku tau aku ini tampan dan banyak yang menyukaiku ."

Itu lucu karena Minhyuk _hyung_ tidak pernah membalas dengan serius, bahkan ketika Jooheon _hyung_ mengeluarkan mimik berpura-pura muntah. Ah, aku rasa mereka sudah akrab dengan atau tanpa kekayaan mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku perlu melakukan sesuatu di hari minggu yang cerah ini? Maksudku, Wonho _hyung_ dan aku telah bertukar sosial media dan aplikasi chating tapi aku sama sekali belum menyapanya hari ini. Apakah aku harus berinisiatif? Tapi ego ku lebih besar dari—

 ** _Katalk_**

Ah, ada pesan masuk. Ternyata dari Wonho _hyung_. Kebetulan sekali. Mungkin jauh di sana, ia sedang bersin-bersin karena kami tengah membicarakannya tadi.

 **Shin_WH: 'Hei, Changkyun, apa kamu sibuk hari ini?'**

 **ChangkyunLim: 'Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sih, Sepertinya jam 5 sore aku kosong. Kenapa?'**

 **Shin_WH: 'Mau** ** _Night Date_** **di bioskop malam ini? Aku kira kamu suka Despicable Me 3'**

DEMI SEMUA MINION KERDIL! Tentu aku tidak akan menolaknya.

 **ChangkyunLim: 'Aku mau,** ** _hyung_** **! Pesan satu tiket untuk ku juga malam ini.**

 **Shin_WH: 'Mau film jam berapa?'**

 **ChangkyunLim: 'Jam 7 sepertinya jika kamu tidak keberatan, hyung. Aku masih lama mengerjakannya dan aku juga perlu bersiap.'**

 **Shin_WH: 'Oke, sesuai permintaanmu filmnya mulai jam 7 malam di Lotte Mall dan kamu sebaiknya jangan terlambat.'**

 **ChangkyunLim: 'Oki doki. Siap kapten!'**

 _Well_ , sepertinya aku akan berkencan lagi hari ini. Aku penasaran apakah aku akan menikmatinya, terhitung ini hari kedua setelah perjanjian itu. Hanya tinggal menyelesaikannya beberapa hari ke depan.

Ini akan mudah, terlebih jika kami saling mengerti keadaan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, aku tampil total untuk Wonho _hyung_. Ah, maksudku, bukan sepenuhnya untuk Wonho _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin tampil menarik karena aku akan pergi berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku—walau itu hanya kencan palsu. Asal kalian tahu, aku ini penggemar berat serial animasi dari _Despicable Me_. Tentu, _sweater_ rajut kuning _ngejreng_ dengan satu bola mata berkacamata bulat di tengah ini menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan sebut aku kekanakan karena para Minion itu terlalu bodoh untuk jadi panutan anak-anak kecil. Harusnya semua orang dewasa menyukai makhluk itu karena kebodohan mereka, tapi faktanya—mungkin—hanya aku yang menggilainya di pusat perbelanjaan ini.

Ya, aku menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk memilih baju dan akhirnya aku menemukan sweater lama ini di dalam koper ku yang belum tersentuh. Itu hadiah dari ibu ketika kami liburan ke _Disney land_ di Jepang. Aku baru sekali memakainya ketika pergi ke pesta ulang tahun sepupuku di Gangnam, lantas baju itu membuat beberapa mamah muda memintaku untuk difoto bersama.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku memakai sweater itu, dan Wonho _hyung_ langsung mengajak ku berfoto. Seperti _de javu_.

"Kamu tampak menggemaskan. Apa kamu selalu berpakaian seperti ini ketika pergi ke luar rumah?" dia bilang begitu. Wonho _hyung_ sendiri harus ku akui teramat—jika ada frasa yang lebih dari itu mungkin aku akan menggunakannya—sangat tampan. Bahunya yang lebar sangat cocok dalam balutan jaket kulit hitam dan celana denim hitam, ditambah ia pandai memadupadankan dengan kaos oblong berkerah v berwarna abu-abu.

Secara literal, Kami nampak seperti... Seorang ayah yang mengajak anak sulungnya menonton Despicable Me 3. Jika orang kekinian sering mengatakan bahwa Wonho _hyung_ itu _daddy-able_ sekali. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir hingga sejauh itu.

"Apakah aku telat, _hyung_?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Ayo kita beli brondong jagung."

Kami mengambil antrian panjang untuk brondong jagung. Untung filmnya akan diputar lima belas menit lagi. Aku tidak heran karena ini hari minggu dan bioskop merupakan sasaran tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan bersama orang terkasih. Ya, terkasih. Banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi yang bergandeng tangan di depan kami. Beberapa dari mereka saling menyandarkan kepala di bahu dan cekakak-cekikik sambil memilih rasa.

"Aku heran, _hyung_."

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Apakah semua pasangan kekasih melakukan hal itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke depan, ke arah pasangan yang sedang cekikikan tadi.

"Aku sangat percaya jika kamu bilang belum pernah berkencan sebelummya. Mau mencobanya?"

"Mencoba ap—"

Wonho _hyung_ benar-benar memyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar jeritan pelan para wanita di belakangku. Ini kenapa jadi mereka yang salah tingkah? Harusnya aku, kan? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa pun ketika Wonho hyung melakukan itu. Hei, mana mungkin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _playboy_ cap kadal seperti Wonho _hyung_?

 _Atau mungkin belum?_

Berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Changkyun!

"Kenapa kamu memukul kepalamu sendiri?"

"A-ah, benarkah itu _hyung_?"

"Kamu pasti salah tingkah ya ditatap wanita-wanita itu? Katanya kamu mau terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih denganku."

Bagus, Wonho _hyung_ terus mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak berguna tepat di leherku. Nafasnya menggelitik dan itu semakin membuatku merinding ngilu.

"Jangan buat aku mencolok matamu, hyung. Cepat pesan brondong jagung bersalut karamel itu untukku. Pakai kartu kreditku jika perlu."

"Aku baru saja kehabisan uang dan Kamu memang pengertian, Changkyun- _ie_." Wonho _hyung_ mencubit pipiku gemas yang mana membuat wanita-wanita di belakang kami semakin menjerit senang. Entah apa yang mereka lihat, aku tidak peduli.

Harus ku akui, Wonho _hyung_ bukan lah tipikal pria yang terlalu menjaga sikap. Maksudku, dia bisa menjadi menyebalkan di satu sisi tapi juga bisa menjadi dewasa di sisi lainnya. Dia baru saja menggodaku seperti ini tapi aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Wonho hyung melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Ya, dia bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap pria atau wanita lain yang ia temui. Siapa yang tidak akan meleleh jika melihat manusia setampan Wonho hyung bergelayut manja di bahunya. Mungkin itu hanya aku.

Selama pemutaran film berlangsung, kami sibuk mengabadikan momen. Tidak bisa disebut 'kami' juga sih karena Wonho _hyung_ yang terus minta diajak foto bersamaku. Dia bilang aku mirip minion sungguhan yang keluar dari layar bioskop. Entah aku harus merasa tersanjung atau menyesal.

Aku merasa kencan ini tidak terlalu gagal sebenarnya. Namun keseluruhan, aku yang membiayai kencan ini, kecuali untuk dua tiket di awal yang sudah dibeli oleh Wonho hyung. Ya, dia hanya mengeluarkan untuk tiket kami berdua. Dan itu juga teater 3D reguler. Mulai dari kami membeli brondong jagung, mimuman cola, brondong jagung ekstra besar tambahan, hingga akhirnya pukul sepuluh malam masih terjebak di pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari buku. Aku baru tahu kalau Wonho hyung ternyata hobi membaca novel. Padahal banyak novel fiksi yang bisa ia beli secara _online_ , kenapa harus repot-repot beli di toko buku? Total tiga buku ia beli hari ini. Tebal halamannya luar biasa dan aku juga harus merogoh kocek untuk itu. Pada akhirnya, Wonho _hyung_ bilang;

"Untuk novel ini aku ganti jika gajiku sudah keluar." Ditambah cengiran tanpa dosa yang ia berikan ketika aku menggesek kartu kredit untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Cih, memangnya kamu pernah gajian, _hyung_?"

"Uang yang kamu berikan sudah habis untuk membayar tagihan kartu kreditku bulan ini, Changkyun- _ah_ dan malam ini aku tidak bekerja demi kamu."

Mungkin jika aku seorang wanita, aku akan pingsan bersimbah darah dari hidung ketika Wonho hyung melempar ciuman terbang kepadaku. Tapi nyatanya aku masih berdiri di sini dan hasrat ingin menjambak rambut pirang Shin Wonho semakin menjadi-jadi. Tolong catat hutangnya padaku malam ini sebesar seratus lima puluh ribu won untuk tiga novel itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N: YEAAAH! PAGI-PAGI ORANG SIBUK SEKOLAH GUA MAH SIBUK BIKIN FF DAN MIKIR ENAKNYA ENDING INI ANGST APA HAPPY ENDING YA? KOK KAYAKNYA ANTUSIASNYA KURANG YA KOK GUA SEDIH T.T EEEEEH IKYUN MAMPIR KE KOTAK REVIEW DUH GUA SENENG SEKALI** **J** **)))) GUA BARU INGET JUGA FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI FF IKYUN YANG JUDULNYA TARUHAN SATU MINGGU. CHANGKYUNNYA GEMAY DAN GUA BIKIN YANG GAK KALAH GEMAY DENGAN DIA PAKE SWEATER MINION KUNING. SENGAJA GUA SKIP BAGIAN NONTONNYA KARENA GUA BELOM NONTON FILM ITU PADAHAL PENGEN BANGET NONTON T.T. MASIH MAU LANJUT GAK NIH? REVIEW DONK MAKANYA**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, THIS IS NON-BETA FICT :")**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


	3. JANGAN MENILAI BUKU DARI SAMPULNYA

**CHAPTER 3: JANGAN MENILAI BUKU DARI SAMPULNYA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, aku tampil total untuk Wonho _hyung_. Ah, maksudku, bukan sepenuhnya untuk Wonho _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin tampil menarik karena aku akan pergi berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku—walau itu hanya kencan palsu. Asal kalian tahu, aku ini penggemar berat serial animasi dari _Despicable Me_. Tentu, _sweater_ rajut kuning _ngejreng_ dengan satu bola mata berkacamata bulat di tengah ini menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan sebut aku kekanakan karena para Minion itu terlalu bodoh untuk jadi panutan anak-anak kecil. Harusnya semua orang dewasa menyukai makhluk itu karena kebodohan mereka, tapi faktanya—mungkin—hanya aku yang menggilainya di pusat perbelanjaan ini.

Ya, aku menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk memilih baju dan akhirnya aku menemukan sweater lama ini di dalam koperku yang belum tersentuh. Itu hadiah dari ibu ketika kami liburan ke _Disney land_ di Jepang. Aku baru sekali memakainya ketika pergi ke pesta ulang tahun sepupuku di Gangnam, lantas baju itu membuat beberapa mamah muda memintaku untuk difoto bersama.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku memakai sweater itu, dan Wonho _hyung_ langsung mengajak ku berfoto. Seperti _de javu_.

"Kamu tampak menggemaskan. Apa kamu selalu berpakaian seperti ini ketika pergi ke luar rumah?" dia bilang begitu. Wonho _hyung_ sendiri harus ku akui teramat—jika ada frasa yang lebih dari itu mungkin aku akan menggunakannya—sangat tampan. Bahunya yang lebar sangat cocok dalam balutan jaket kulit hitam dan celana denim hitam, ditambah ia pandai memadupadankan dengan kaos oblong berkerah v berwarna abu-abu.

Secara literal, Kami nampak seperti... Seorang ayah yang mengajak anak sulungnya menonton _Despicable Me 3_. Jika orang kekinian sering mengatakan bahwa Wonho _hyung_ itu _daddy-able_ sekali. Astaga, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir hingga sejauh itu.

"Apakah aku telat, _hyung_?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Ayo kita beli brondong jagung."

Kami mengambil antrian panjang untuk brondong jagung. Untung filmnya akan diputar lima belas menit lagi. Aku tidak heran karena ini hari minggu dan bioskop merupakan sasaran tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu di akhir pekan bersama orang terkasih. Ya, terkasih. Banyak sekali pasangan muda-mudi yang bergandeng tangan di depan kami. Beberapa dari mereka saling menyandarkan kepala di bahu dan cekakak-cekikik sambil memilih rasa.

"Aku heran, _hyung_."

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Apakah semua pasangan kekasih melakukan hal itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke depan, ke arah pasangan yang sedang cekikikan tadi.

"Aku sangat percaya jika kamu bilang belum pernah berkencan sebelummya. Mau mencobanya?"

"Mencoba ap—"

Wonho _hyung_ benar-benar menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar jeritan pelan para wanita di belakangku. Ini kenapa jadi mereka yang salah tingkah? Harusnya aku, kan? Tapi aku tidak merasakan apa pun ketika Wonho hyung melakukan itu. Hei, mana mungkin aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _playboy_ cap kadal seperti Wonho _hyung_?

 _Atau mungkin belum?_

Berhenti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Changkyun!

"Kenapa kamu memukul kepalamu sendiri?"

"A-ah, benarkah itu _hyung_?"

"Kamu pasti salah tingkah ya ditatap wanita-wanita itu? Katanya kamu mau terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih denganku."

Bagus, Wonho _hyung_ terus mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak berguna tepat di leherku. Nafasnya menggelitik dan itu semakin membuatku merinding ngilu.

"Jangan buat aku mencolok matamu, _hyung_. Cepat pesan brondong jagung bersalut karamel itu untukku. Pakai kartu kreditku jika perlu."

"Aku baru saja kehabisan uang dan Kamu memang pengertian, Changkyun- _ie_." Wonho _hyung_ mencubit pipiku gemas yang mana membuat wanita-wanita di belakang kami semakin menjerit senang. Entah apa yang mereka lihat, aku tidak peduli.

Harus ku akui, Wonho _hyung_ bukan lah tipikal pria yang terlalu menjaga sikap. Maksudku, dia bisa menjadi menyebalkan di satu sisi tapi juga bisa menjadi dewasa di sisi lainnya. Dia baru saja menggodaku seperti ini tapi aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Wonho _hyung_ melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Ya, dia bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap pria atau wanita lain yang ia temui. Siapa yang tidak akan meleleh jika melihat manusia setampan Wonho _hyung_ bergelayut manja di bahunya. Mungkin itu hanya aku.

Selama pemutaran film berlangsung, kami sibuk mengabadikan momen. Tidak bisa disebut 'kami' juga sih karena Wonho _hyung_ yang terus minta diajak foto bersamaku. Dia bilang aku mirip minion sungguhan yang keluar dari layar bioskop. Entah aku harus merasa tersanjung atau menyesal.

Aku merasa kencan ini tidak terlalu gagal sebenarnya. Namun keseluruhan, aku yang membiayai kencan ini, kecuali untuk dua tiket di awal yang sudah dibeli oleh Wonho _hyung_. Ya, dia hanya mengeluarkan untuk tiket kami berdua. Dan itu juga teater 3D reguler. Mulai dari kami membeli brondong jagung, mimuman cola, brondong jagung ekstra besar tambahan, hingga akhirnya pukul sepuluh malam masih terjebak di pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari buku. Aku baru tahu kalau Wonho hyung ternyata hobi membaca novel. Padahal banyak novel fiksi yang bisa ia beli secara _online_ , kenapa harus repot-repot beli di toko buku? Total tiga buku ia beli hari ini. Tebal halamannya luar biasa dan aku juga harus merogoh kocek untuk itu. Pada akhirnya, Wonho _hyung_ bilang;

"Untuk novel ini aku ganti jika gajiku sudah keluar." Ditambah cengiran tanpa dosa yang ia berikan ketika aku menggesek kartu kredit untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Cih, memangnya kamu pernah gajian, _hyung_?"

"Uang yang kamu berikan sudah habis untuk membayar tagihan kartu kreditku bulan ini, Changkyun- _ah_ dan malam ini aku tidak bekerja demi kamu."

Mungkin jika aku seorang wanita, aku akan pingsan bersimbah darah dari hidung ketika Wonho hyung melempar ciuman terbang kepadaku. Tapi nyatanya aku masih berdiri di sini dan hasrat ingin menjambak rambut pirang Shin Wonho semakin menjadi-jadi. Tolong catat hutangnya padaku malam ini sebesar seratus lima puluh ribu won untuk tiga novel itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[NORMAL POINT OF VIEW]_**

 _Senin, 12 Februari._

Dimana bunyi bel berdering nyaring, di situ semua siswa mulai patuh untuk menaati peraturan yang berlaku. Harusnya begitu, tapi pagi ini ada empat pemuda berani yang masih duduk-duduk di kafetaria. Ada yang disemir rambut warna ungu mengkilap, merah terang, hitam pekat dan juga cokelat madu. Sepatutnya, mereka yang masih asyik menyantap sarapannya itu tidak boleh dicontoh, tapi tidak ada satu pun oknum guru yang berani menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

" _Hyung_ , aku baru sadar kenapa kau membuat kesepakatan hingga hari kasih sayang lalu loncat di akhir pekan?

Changkyun nyeletuk di sela-sela kunyahannya. Membuat ketiga pemuda lain menjatuhkan atensi padanya .

"Aku membebaskanmu pada hari itu. Terserah jika kamu mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya atau bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi yang jelas kau harus menyelesaikan misi terakhir hingga akhir pekan. Bukan kah itu pas? Hari _valentine_ jatuh di hari Rabu dan kau bisa menikmati waktu sejenak hingga hari minggu."

Pemuda bersurai cokelat madu itu membisu. Apa ia benar-benar bisa melakukannya?

"Changkyun- _ah_ , jika kamu khawatir tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak apa-apa. Selama kamu berhasil hingga hari kasih sayang, aku akan tetap yakin Minhyuk _hyung_ akan mengembalikan hadiahmu jika ia masih mau melihat matahari." kata Jooheon, si pemuda dengan rambut merah terang.

"Ya, jika Minhyuk tidak benar-benar mengembalikannya, aku akan berbaik hati menghajarnya untukmu." si tinggi berambut hitam pekat menimpali. Chae Hyungwon namanya.

"Ey, kenapa kalian kejam sekali. Lagipula Changkyun menjalaninya dengan senang hati, ia juga harus punya pengalaman seks untuk yang pertama kalinya."

"—Tapi aku pikir tidak dengan Wonho."

"Memang kenapa? Siapa tau Changkyun bisa membawa satu harapan baru bagi Wonho, benar? Kalian tidak tau kan betapa kesepiannya hidup seorang Wonho?" penuturan Minhyuk barusan terdengar seperti lumrahnya pemuda anggur itu berbicara tentang betapa bangganya ia mempunyai keluarga kaya. Sangat enteng dan pongah. Changkyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat ketiga seniornya berdebat, otaknya sibuk memikirkan kalimat terakhir itu.

 _Apa benar Wonho begitu kesepian dan masa lalunya sangat kelam?_

"Tapi kan, Wonho sering bergonta-ganti pasangan."

"Aku yakin Wonho kenal apa yang namanya Alat Kontrasepsi."

" _Hyung_ , harusnya kau lebih hati-hati dengan mulutmu. Ada sesuatu yang namanya luka di hati. Itu tidak bisa diobati dengan uang atau kartu kredit." ujar Hyungwon. Terdengar menakjubkan Hyungwon banyak nimbrung dalam obrolan tidak penting seperti ini. Di antara jajaran atas lainnya, pemuda dengan kacamata bulat itu memiliki sifat lebih pasif dan biasanya, Hyungwon hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ya, ya, ya aku sering dengar itu. Mungkin benar jika Changkyun akan membawa satu harapan yang bisa mengubah Wonho. Aku tidak melihat dari sisi negatifnya dia dekat dengan Wonho. Bukan kah aku penyelamat jika memang Wonho ternyata bisa berubah karena bertemu dengan Changkyun?"

"Kau dan sifat keras kepalamu, _hyung_."

"Sepertinya aku tidak benar-benar membawa harapan untuk Wonho _hyung_."

Kali ini, yang lebih muda membuka suaranya. Giliran ketiga seniornya yang berubah hening.

"Ya, aku tau mungkin Minhyuk _hyung_ berniat baik, tapi bisa saja kan Wonho _hyung_ bersikap ramah seperti sekarang karena ia terbiasa melakukannya pada seseorang. A-aku tidak berharap aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Wonho _hyung_ atau sebaliknya. A-aku—"

Suasana mendadak sendu karena Changkyun menitikan air mata.

"—A-aku hanya tidak mau mengecewakan siapa pun termasuk Minhyuk _hyung_ , Wonho _hyung_ dan terutama orang tua ku. Sudah terlambat jika aku harus menyesalinya jadi aku pikir sebagai lelaki sejati, aku harus menghadapinya. Apa pun yang terjadi."

Ya, akhirnya Changkyun bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya selama ini. Agak berat tapi setelah itu ia merasa hatinya begitu lapang. Changkyun mulai belajar bahwa menjadi dewasa bukan hanya sekadar nominal usia tapi juga berani menghadapi hal-hal yang terlanjur ada di depannya. Ibarat pepatah, tidak ada masa depan jika tidak ada masa lalu, dan masa lalu tidak lah terlalu penting untuk disesali.

 **Shin_WH: Changkyun-ah, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini? Jika tidak aku akan pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Mungkin jam 9 malam nanti aku baru lowong.**

Setidaknya, satu pesan masik dari Wonho bisa sedikit membuat Changkyun meras alebih baik. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Wonho berinisiatif untuk menghubunginya. Masih ada ya orang yang mau menghubungi dirinya bukan karena uang? Dalam hatinya, kalimat sarkas itu terbayang begitu saja.

 **ChangkyunLim: pergilah bekerja,** ** _hyung_** **. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin besok aku butuh kamu menemaniku ke pusat perbelanjaan. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu.**

 **Shin_WH: Oke, kamu bisa mengandalkanku.**

Mungkin tidak buruk juga Changkyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Tapi masalahnya, apakah Wonho juga mencintainya?

"Hei lihat itu Changkyun senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Tadi abis nangis sekarang ketawa sendiri. Mungkin sebentar lagi Changkyun akan berteriak kegirangan karena Wonho." ejek Minhyuk dengan terus menyikut Changkyun.

"Ah, ada-ada saja kau _hyung_. Aku akan masuk kelas. Jooheon _hyung_ mau ikut?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin jika Wonho mau, ia ingin sekali menuliskan jalan cerita untuk hidupnya sendiri. Jalan cerita yang bahagia penuh kasih sayang dan serba sempurna. Dulu sekali, Wonho pernah bercita-cita sebagai penulis terkenal. Walaupun di sekolah, Wonho terkenal sebagai anak yang urakan, tapi nilai untuk sastra Korea paling bagus di antara teman-temannya. Juga, Wonho kerap kali iseng mengirimkan beberapa cerita fiksi ke redaksi majalah dinding di sekolahnya, jenisnya lebih condong ke arah fiksi penggemar. Banyak yang jatuh hati pada alur cerita yang Wonho buat karena terkesan sangat detil nan nyata. Seolah-olah Wonho juga ikut melihat kejadian yang ia tulis. Tapi sayang kini semuanya kandas, kenyataan tidak seindah apa yang tulis di kertas. Jika Wonho mau, sebenarnya ia sangat rindu dengan masa-masa itu.

Andai, waktu bisa diputar dan Wonho bisa menulis sendiri alur cerita hidupnya. Tentu Wonho tidak akan mau memilih jalan seperti ini. Namun kenyataan menampar pipinya begitu keras hingga ia terbangun dari dunia fiksi. Bersyukur karena dengan begini ia jadi mengenal Changkyun. Sosok anak laki-laki malang yang menjadi korban salah pergaulan. Sebenarnya sekarang, Wonho itu seperti sedang bercermin pada Changkyun. Namun bedanya, kali ini ia harus mencegah Changkyun dari akhir yang tragis, jangan sampai anak itu bernasib sama dengan dirinya.

"Hyunwoo _hyung_ , apa menurutmu akhir yang indah selalu datang belakangan?"

Tanya Wonho disela-sela suasana gempita klub malam. Hari ini, Wonho sudah puas menguras kocek wanita kaya kesepian yang ditinggal suaminya. Tidak terlalu banyak, Wonho hanya meminta tiga juta won untuk sekali bermain.

"Aku rasa tidak akan ada yang namanya akhir sebelum kita benar-benar mati." ujar Hyunwoo dengan sebelah tangan menggoyang-goyangkan gelas _cocktail_.

"Ah begitu. Bagaimana kita tahu akhir hidup kita menjadi indah atau tidak?"

"Biasanya dengan kepergianmu, bisa dilihat dengan berapa banyak orang yang benar-benar menangis terpukul. Atau yang lebih bagus lagi, jumlah orang yang selalu datang untuk menjenguk abu mayatmu kelak."

Wonho mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Selama ini, dia hidup sendirian. Entah ketika bekerja atau pun berdiam di apartemennya, selalu sendirian. Jika dia mati, akan kah ia ditemani kesepian? Bahkan Wonho juga ragu apakah Hyunwoo mau datang ke pemakamannya kelak.

Ah, memikirkan apa sih Wonho sebenarnya?

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya hal itu, Wonho- _ah_? Ada masalah?" ya, setidaknya masih ada Hyunwoo yang bisa ia ajak curhat.

"Mungkin aku hanya bosan hidup sendirian. Ya, aku tau kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau sudah menikah, _hyung_."

"Kau bisa mencoba dekat dengan seseorang. Kau tau, biasanya rasa cinta datang ketika sudah terbiasa." pria kekar itu meneguk minumannya. "—Biasanya orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu akan selalu ada di dalam pikiranmu." lanjut Hyunwoo.

Benar, tapi yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Changkyun seorang. Walau sekadar menawarkan bantuan kencan palsu, tapi Wonho tidak menampik jika ia selalu menyukai saat Changkyun tersenyum bahagia di hadapannya. Itu sedikit membuat ulu hatinya terasa geli.

Dulu, ibunya Wonho sering berpesan padanya—tentu sebelum wanita itu kabur dengan simpanannya yang berdompet tebal.

 _Hoseok-ah, hidup itu bukan sekadar menggapai apa yang kita inginkan di dunia. Tapi kita juga harus menjadi arti bagi orang lain. Setidaknya, agar kita bisa terus abadi kelak di hati orang yang kita cintai._

Walaupun tahu itu hanya lah bualan belaka, namun Wonho selalu melihat dari sisi baiknya. Hei, faktanya sang ibu lebih memilih kekayaan daripada harus makan cinta bersama sang ayah. Ya, tapi namanya juga manusia, pasti tidak luput dari salah dan dosa. Apalagi Wonho

Tapi, apakah ada cara untuk menebus dosa itu?

Mungkin, ia hanya khawatir pada Changkyun, karena bocah itu benar-benar berada di dalam lingkar pergaulan yang tidak sehat. Changkyun itu pantulan nyata seorang Lee Hoseok ketika SMA. Hanya bedanya, sejak lahir bocah itu sama sekali belum merasakan pahitnya hidup. Tidak seperti Wonho yang telah banyak menelan asam garam kehidupan yang keras ini.

Ya, ada cara untuk menebus dosa-dosanya selama ini.

Sesuai namanya, Wonho akan menjadi satu pengharapan bagi Changkyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[WONHO'S POINT OF VIEW]_**

Sudah kenal bocah yang bernama Changkyun bukan? Apakah kalian sama terkejutnya denganku? Aku harap begitu. Daripada terkejut, aku lebih merasa iba dan prihatin padanya. Apakah kalian pernah merasakan sakitnya mempunyai teman yang hanya peduli padamu yang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain? Apakah kalian pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya mempunyai orang terdekat yang hanya mengharapkan lembaran uangmu? Segera bersyukur pada Tuhan sebanyak-banyaknya jika kalian tidak pernah merasakannya.

Tidak, jangan pernah merasa kasihan padaku dan Changkyun. Mungkin jika aku bertemu dengan Changkyun terlebih dahulu, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Changkyun tidak akan masuk ke dalam pergaulan yang salah jika Tuhan berkehendak. Tapi faktanya? Cih, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Tuhan.

Ya, aku pernah menjelaskan pada kalian tentang masa laluku yang terlanjur kelam. Tidak buruk juga, dari situ aku bisa mengambil banyak hikmah, salah satunya milih teman dengan manfaat. Ini lebih seperti kalian yang mempunyai teman dan saling melakukan simbiosis mutualisme. Seperti aku dan Hyunwoo _hyung_. Aku sangat berhutang budi padanya di saat aku ingin mencekik semua teman-teman lamaku. Ayolah, maksudku ini semua jelas-jelas berbeda. Hyunwoo _hyung_ mengajak diriku bekerja, walau aku tahu ini salah tapi aku tidak pernah mengeluh dengan pekerjaanku karena Hyunwoo _hyung_. Aku merasa banyak berhutang padanya hingga aku mulai bisa mencintai pekerjaanku yang sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Aku bisa menghasilkan paling banyak lima juta won dalam semalam. Katakan alasan yang sangat tepat untuk aku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini dan mengecewakan Hyunwoo _hyung_. Tidak bisa mengatakannya? Itu karena kalian semua tidak membantuku. Kalian hanya menilai sesuatu dari penampilannya. Pasti kalian tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bekerja seperti ini karena tidak mau mengecewakan Hyunwoo _hyung_ yang jelas-jelas berbaik hati menolongku. Di saat semua manusia-manusia bejat yang dulu ku panggil sebagai teman, hilang entah kemana.

Untuk itu, niatku sudah bulat menolong Changkyun dalam permainan bodoh ini dan melupakan semua tentang teman palsunya. Aku akan lebih menjaganya mulai detik ini.

Seperti yang Hyunwoo _hyung_ bilang, mungkin benar saja aku butuh seseorang yang bisa mewarnani hidupku. Aku akan mencobanya pertama pada Changkyun.

Kira-kira, pukul sepuluh malam seperti ini dia sedang apa, ya? Dia bilang besok mau pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Ah, daripada penasaran lebih baik aku bertanya

 **Shin_WH: Selamat malam Changkyun-** ** _ie_** **.**

Pesan terkirim. Hei, apa-apaan panggilan akrab itu? Ah, lupakan saja. Mungkin Changkyun tidak akan mebacanya.

 **ChangkyunLim: Malam juga,** ** _hyung_** **. Kenapa?**

Wow, rupanya Changkyun belum tidur.

 **Shin_WH: Belum tidur? Sedang apa? Aku gabut nih. Apartemenku selalu sepi.**

Ey, Shin Wonho, bodoh! kenapa aku harus _flirting_ sih? Ah, bahkan rasa bantal ini lebih enak digigit ketimbang menatap isi pesan itu lama-lama.

 **ChangkyunLim: Aku baru saja selesai membuat pekerjaan rumah. Tidak juga sih sebenarnya aku menyalin jawaban Jooheon** ** _hyung_** **.**

 **ChangkyunLim: apartemenku juga selalu sepi. Apa jangan-jangan kita...? Jo...**

 **Shin_WH: MBLO... IYA AKU JOMBLO TERUS KENAPA? MEMANGNYA KAMU MAU JADI KEKASIHKU?**

Eh, demi kepiting saos tiram. Apa yang baru saja aku ketik?

 **ChangkyunLim: Biasa aja dong. Keliatan banget jomblonya kan. Masa nembak lewat pesan** ** _kakaotalk_** **. Seperti anak SD aja.**

Ya. Jari Changkyun bahkan sama tidak sopan dengan mulutnya.

 **Shin_WH: Tidak usah dibahas! Aku hanya lagi sensi karena sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau pergi kemana dan jam berapa besok?**

Aku tahu, mungkin Changkyun di seberang sana sedang cekikikan tidak jelas karena pesanku barusan. Tipikal anak remaja puber aneh.

 **ChangkyunLim: aku mau ke Lottemart, belanja bahan makanan buat bukan depan.**

Ah, iya, belanja bulanan ya? Sebentar aku bangun untuk mengecek kulkas. Hmmm... Aku benar-benar harus menemani Changkyun.

 **Shin_WH: Kebetulan sekali aku juga mau belanja bulanan.**

 **ChangkyuLim: Ah, bagus. Itu artinya kamu ada uang, kan? Lunasi hutangmu juga besok.**

 **Shin_WH: IYA! bocah bawel. Tumben kamu cepat membalas pesanku.**

Apakah Changkyun juga sedang leha-leha di atas kasur dengan ponselnya sepertiku? Harusnya bocah itu kan sudah tidur dari setengah jam yang lalu.

 **ChangkyunLim: aku menyelesaikan tugas bahasa Inggris dengan mudah, lalu menyalin tugas matematika punya Jooheon. Kamu tau,** ** _hyung_** **? Bahkan hanya menyalin tugas yang sudah jadi itu sangat menyusahkan jadi mungkin aku akan menyelesaikannya besok. Lagipula, tugas itu dikumpul lusa.**

Tipikal anak modern kekinian sekali. Aku yakin sekali jika semua hasil jadi tugas itu dalam bentuk foto dan Changkyun menyalinnya.

 **Shin_WH: Dasar pemalas. Jika kamu ada tugas sastra Korea, tolong datang padaku. Gini-gini aku selalu peringkat satu dalam membuat syair kuno dengan dialek** ** _satoori_** **loh!**

Mempromosikan diri sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?

 **ChangkyunLim: di Sekolah Pertunjukan Seni Seoul tidah dibutuhkan hal yang seperti itu. Pergi lah dan cari orang lain.**

Cih, dasar bocah menyebalkan.

 **Shin_WH: Ya, terserah apa katamu, tuan hebat segalanya. Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa kita akan pergi? Ini sudah larut dan kamu belum tidur? Besok sekolah?**

Kali ini, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit jeda Changkyun membalas pesannya. Dan selama itu juga aku terus menatapi layar ponsel.

 **ChangkyunLim: ah, mungkin aku bisa bolos besok. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang istimewa. Besok hanya uji kemampuan lisan mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris, itu semudah membalik telapak tangan,** ** _hyung_** **.**

 **ChangkyunLim: Sore saja,** ** _hyung_** **. Jam 5 sore.**

Wah, darimana Changkyun belajar untuk songong kepada yang lebih dewasa?

 **Shin_WH: Changkyun dan gayanya yang selangit. Mau aku jemput atau kamu yang menggerakan pantat malasmu itu ke Lottemart?**

Seingatku, Sekolahnya Changkyun bersebrangan dengan Lottemart. Ah, bodohnya aku.

 **ChangkyuLim: Tidak perlu. Aku tunggu jam 5 di depan Lottemart, atau kalau kamu kelamaan, temui aku di bagian** ** _fresh food_** **.**

 **Shin_WH: Oke, kalau begitu dimengerti.**

 **Shin_WH: Sekarang lebih baik kamu pergi tidur. Ucapkan selamat malam!**

 **ChangkyunLim: Dih, kenapa harus aku?**

 **Shin_WH: Sudah lakukan saja, bocah!**

 **ChangkyunLim: Terserah**

 **ChangkyunLim: Selamat malam, Wonho hyung. Selamat tidur.**

Duh, gemasnya anak ini.

 **Shin_WH: Selamat tidur juga :)**

 **ChangkyunLim: Mimpi indah...**

 _'Mimpi bersamamu...'_ Tidak jadi, deh. Duh, kenapa jadi _flirting_ lagi? Ah, lebih baik aku mencari kegiatan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[NORMAL POINT OF VIEW]_**

Selasa 13 Februari, besok hari kasih sayang...

Ketika pagi menyambut, biasanya Tuhan telah menyelipkan secarik harapan hidup pada setiap insan. Mungkin, tidak terkecuali bagi Changkyun yang terbangun karena suara alarm ponselnya, lagi, dan akan terus seperti itu. Mungkin akan menyedihkan jika hari yang cerah seperti ini dilewatkan begitu saja. Oh, anak laki-laki itu baru ingat ia akan berkencan dengan Wonho di Lottemart.

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi sebelumnya. Setiap saat sama dan monoton. Setelah berseragam lengkap, Changkyun mendengar suara gemuruh dari dalam perutnya. Seperti biasa, _oatmeal_ menjadi satu-satunya pilihan untuk sarapan.

Karena Changkyun itu domba Tuhan maka ia harus menangkupkan kedua tangan untuk memohon berkat sebelum ia menyendok santapannya. Berhubung isi kardus _oatmeal_ nya tinggal setengah kosong, Changkyun memutuskan untuk menyantapnya hingga tetes susu terakhir. Oh, bahkan ini belum tengah bulan dan anak itu sudah menghabiskan stok oatmealnya.

Ah, andai ibunya ada di sini. Pasti ia makan enak untuk sarapan. Ditemani bau kopi robusta dari ayah yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Oh, jadi begini hidup sendirian jadi bujangan? Pikir Changkyun.

Changkyun hanya harus lebih bersabar karena beberapa bulan lagi orang tuanya akan segera pindah ke Korea.

Pemuda Lim itu juga harus lebih bersabar ketika ponselnya berdering dan menginterupsi sarapannya.

 **iMinhyuk: Changkyun-ie, nanti tanggal 18 sibuk? Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, mau datang tidak?**

Woah, ada undangan tidak resmi dari Minhyuk. Tumben isinya terdengar penting.

 **ChangkyunLim: jika kamu tidak membawaku ke acara aneh-aneh lagi tidak apa-apa, hyung.**

 **iMinhyuk: percaya padaku. Kali ini Seokmin mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di villa keluarganya di Jeju. Kau juga diundang!**

 **ChangkyunLim: Itu pesta ulang tahun kau atau Seokmin? Kenapa kau yang mengundangku? Seokmin yang mancung itu kan? Sepupumu?**

 **iMinhyuk: Iya, menurutmu? Seokmin mengatakan padaku untuk menyampaikan undangan ini karena dia belum terlalu kenal padamu. Nanti akan aku kenalkan padanya. Acara ini terbatas dan Seokmin tidak mengundang banyak orang. Semua akomodasi ditanggung olehnya.**

Changkyun tahu pasti yang diundang hanya jajaran atas sekolah. Siapa lagi? Sepupu dari Lee Minhyuk juga pasti dari jajaran atas, meskipun statusnya sebagai junior. Terlebih pesta ulang tahun pribadi di villa, dengan ongkos ke Jeju ditanggung oleh keluarganya. Changkyun tidak habis pikir berapa uang yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk itu.

 **ChangkyunLim: terdengar menarik. Jika jadwalku kosong aku pasti ikut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonho _hyung_ , tolong carikan aku lada hitam dan lima bungkus ramen keju. Aku akan membeli daging beku dan nugget."

"Tunggu, kamu bisa memasak?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku bosan hanya makan oatmeal selama sebulan. Aku sudah belajar memasak dari _Youtube_."

"Tapi kamu juga membeli banyak _oatmeal_ , Changkyun."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, _hyung_."

"Terserah."

Wonho mengalah dan membawa troli belanjaannya melipir ke bagian bumbu dapur dan mie instan; melakukan apa yang Changkyun perintahkan.

Sesuai kata-kata Changkyun, sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh malam dan mereka masih mondar-mandir di dalam _Lottemart_. Kalau kata Wonho, mereka sedang mencari amunisi untuk bertahan hidup selama satu bulan. Jika Wonho gila akan ramen dan berbagai macam mie instan, maka andalan Changkyun adalah beberapa bahan makanan enak untuk awal bulan dan _oatmeal_ siap seduh untuk akhir bulan, makanya dia membeli banyak sekali _oatmeal_ berbagai varian rasa di dalam trolinya.

"Aku juga bisa memasak. Mau coba makanan buatanku?" lelaki pirang itu datang dengan bahan makanan yang diperintahkan. Changkyun mengerutkan dahi, tawaran Wonho lumayan juga.

"Boleh. Mau masak di apartemenku?"

Sebenarnya, Changkyun tidak benar-benar berpikir untuk mengotori dapurnya. Tapi, entah kenapa tawaran itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Terserah. Aku bawa mobil jadi bebas dimana saja." ujar Wonho. Iris matanya sibuk meneliti kandungan gizi yang tertera pada kemasan _kimchi_ siap saji.

"Makanan apa yang kamu suka selain _Ramyeon_?"

"Pasta _Raffioli_. Dengan banyak saus keju di atasnya."

"Bukannya itu masih sebangsa dengan _ramyeon_? Kamu tau, sejenis mie?"

Wonho sebagai pakar mie instan jelas tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Changkyun. Setelah ia melempar dua bungkus _kimchi_ siap saji, bibirnya terbuka.

"—Ah, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tau perbedaan pasta dengan mie instan."

Wonho menghela nafas lega. Jadi ia tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaga untuk memberikan Changkyun pencerahan tentang seluk beluk mie instan.

"Changkyun- _ah_.."

"Ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa semua teman-teman di sekolahmu melakukan hal itu?"

"M-maksudnya?"

"Ya, kamu tau, seperti menghamburkan uang, bertaruh, atau membeli barang mewah atau yang lain-lain?"

"Mau duduk sebentar, _hyung_? Aku lelah mendorong troli ini."

"Apa kamu tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku?" Wonho agak menyesal sebenarnya. Tapi ia juga penasaran.

"Tidak sama sekali. Ayo kita makan dulu. Kamu pasti lapar setelah menemaniku belanja, _hyung_."

Semua Lottemart punya restoran cepat saji sendiri di dalamnya. Berbagai menu lengkap tersedia dengan harga yang lumayan merakyat. Mulai dari kedai _kimchi_ curah segar hingga _sushi bar_. Bisa juga jadi alternatif tempat nongkrong setelah penat berbelanja seharian. Yang yang lebih penting, Wonho suka mie hitam di sini. Porsinya besar dengan banyak pilihan toping tersedia.

Wonho dan Changkyun memilih tempat duduk di dekat etalase roti. Dan tepat di sampingnya merupakan restoran yang menjual aneka kue.

Wonho selalu ingin makan mie hitam di _Lottemart_ dengan tambahan tumis daging babi di atasnya, Changkyun jadi ingin memesannya juga. Padahal sang ibu selalu melarangnya untuk makan mie selain buatan rumah. Karena sempat ragu memilih menu, akhirnya Changkyun mendapat pencerahan dari Wonho.

"Pesan apa pun yang mau kamu makan. Hidup hanya sekali dan nikmati selagi bisa. Makan satu porsi tidak akan membuatmu mati."

Oke, dua porsi mie hitam tumis daging telah tersedia di atas meja. Changkyun memilih jus jeruk untuk minuman dan _kimchi_ lobak sebagai pencuci mulutnya. Beda dengan Wonho yang memilih _Cola Squash_ dan manisan melon untuk hidangan penutup.

"Jadi, apa kamu tidak keberatan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Tentu. Tidak semua temanku seperti itu. Tapi untuk sesuatu seperti membeli barang mewah dan menghamburkan uang mungkin iya."

Wonho mengangguk paham. Kepalan tangannya mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk dengan ganas lalu menyumpitkan mie ke dalam mulut dalam sekali gulungan besar. Hal yang sama dilakukan Changkyun karena anak itu pikir Wonho begitu keren saat melakukannya.

"Apakah semua temanmu hanya berteman dengan orang-orang tertentu seperti mereka juga? Maksudku, apa mereka berteman hanya dengan sesama kaum elit di sekolah?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu hal itu, _hyung_? Di sekolahku, biasanya disebut dengan jajaran atas."

"Ya, gini-gini aku juga pernah sekolah dan aku pernah melakukan hal itu."

"Kamu juga bertaruh untuk kematian seseorang?"

Pertanyaan Changkyun membuat Wonho tersedak. Untung bocah itu sigap menolongnya.

"Bukan itu, bodoh!—" Wonho menyela setelah tenggorokannya bebas dari makanan. "—Aku dulu juga punya teman yang seperti itu. Mereka tidak berguna ketika kamu sedang mengalami masa sulit."

"Ah, bilang dong."

"Kamunya saja yang seenaknya mengartikan. Aku jadi tersedak tahu!"

"Ya, maaf, _hyung_. Aku pikir reaksimu tidak berlebihan seperti itu."

Wonho melempar tatapan galak pada Changkyun. Tapi ujung-ujungnya pria itu juga lumer melihat Changkyun dengan tatapan anjing seperti sekarang. Masa sanggup ia berlama-lama jutek di depan Changkyun?

"Tapi, bukankah teman yang seperti itu bisa dimanfaatkan? Maksudku ada orang yang berteman hanya karena uang."

"Kasusmu berbeda. Kamu merasa punya teman karena satu derajat dengan mereka. Coba jika kamu jatuh miskin, mereka mana mau melihatmu sebagai teman. Bahkan kamu akan kesulitan memanfaatkan uang mereka."

Kali ini, Changkyun yang mengangguk paham.

"Oh, jadi mereka pikir teman hanya untuk sekadar gengsi, begitu? Sebenarnya mereka tidak membutuhkan uang, ya."

"Tepat sekali! Bahkan mereka lebih peka dengan seseorang yang hanya memeras uang mereka. Maka dari itu mereka berjaga-jaga hanya berteman dengan jajaran atas sepertimu."

"Jadi, apakah aku harus menghindari mereka semua?"

"Tidak juga. Mungkin kamu bisa mengurangi intensitasmu untuk berkumpul dengan mereka. Meski mereka tidak peduli dengan uang, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa diandalkan ketika kamu sedang kesulitan."

"Jika aku tidak mempunyai teman, lalu dengan siapa aku harus berinteraksi? Kamu kan tahu _hyung_ kalau aku hidup sendiri sampai kedua orang tuaku datang bulan april nanti."

"Ada aku." celetuk Wonho asal.

"Harus ya aku selalu menghubungimu?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah."

"Bercanda, hyung. Gitu aja marah."

"Ah, aku akan membayar hutangku setelah ini. Berapa semua total yang kamu habiskan?"

"Nanti saja itu."

Changkyun baru ingat, besok hari kasih sayang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah terpikir untuk membuat kue cokelat karena terakhir kali ia melakukan hal itu, dapur rumahnya bertabur tepung dan kuning telur karena Changkyun tidak tahu cara menggunakan _mixer_.

Tentu Changkyun juga tidak akan berpikir untuk melakukannya sekarang karena ia tidak mempunyai _mixer_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku dapat dua cokelat dan _brownies_ dari mantan pacarku. Aku heran kenapa dia masih memberiku padahal aku pikir dia sudah melupakanku."

"Hari ini ada yang menaruh sebatang cokelat dengan pita merah muda di atas lokerku. Kira-kira siapa ya?"

"Ey, aku bahkan belum menerima apa pun hari ini."

"Itu karena kamu jomblo."

"—atau tidak ada yang menyukaimu secara diam-diam."

"Jangan sedih, nanti pasti ada yang memberikanmu coklat."

"Bisa jadi malah yang orang yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu akan menikah denganmu."

Beberapa pria di kelas sibuk bergunjing tentang betapa istimewanya hari ini, sedang satu di antara mereka mengeluh karena tidak mendapatkan apa pun hari ini.

"Tenang, tidak semua yang memberimu cokelat adalah orang yang suka padamu. Siapa tahu kau akan mendapatkannya dari sahabat atau orang yang menyayangimu."

"Ya, aku harap itu akan terjadi."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Changkyun semakin bersemangat. Pasalnya, hari ini ia banyak sekali membeli kue dan cokelat untuk teman-temannya—terlebih nanti untuk Wonho—setelah menimbang saran dari Jooheon untuk lebih memilih belanja di toko kue dan tidak menghancurkan dapur rumahnya. Jooheon marah besar ketika ia tahu anak laki-laki itu ingin belajar memasak di rumahnya. Ya, Changkyun pikir, ibunya Jooheon pasti punya peralatan yang lebih memadai untuk membuat kue cokelat.

Meskipun Changkyun paham betul adat turun temurun tangan di atas lebih baik dari tangan di bawah, tapi hati kecil Changkyun juga berharap bahwa dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu hari ini. Sedikit beharap tidak ada salahnya kan?

Pagi ini dibuka oleh guru Kim yang mengajar tentang teknik vokal. Terlebih dulu beliau berpesan pada anak didiknya untuk tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang tulus peduli pada kita. Satu yang Changkyun ingat;

"Sesuatu akan terasa sangat berharga jika kita kehilangannya."

Itu membuat hati Changkyun menghangat. Anak laki-laki itu selalu ingat bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada kedua orang tua yang peduli dan menyayanginya. Mereka tidak peduli seberapa besar pengorbanan dan materi yang harus dikeluarkan asal buah hatinya bahagia. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, dari sekian banyak kue dan cokelat yang ia beli, Changkyun akan menyimpan tiga untuk yang paling spesial. Niatnya, Setelah pelajaran teknik vokal selesai Changkyun akan memberikan kue dan cokelat itu di kafetaria sekolah, tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Itu juga sekaligus ajang pembuktian pada Minhyuk jika Changkyun pergi berkencan lagi dengan Wonho di Lottemart. Tapi apa itu bisa disebut kencan? Apakah ada orang yang berkencan di antara tumpukan mie instan dan bumbu dapur?

Kebanyakan orang tahu jika suatu kepedulian diukur dari besarnya pengorbanan yang dikeluarkan. Changkyun tahu beberapa contoh karena sang ibu selalu bekerja atas dasar kepedulian sesama. Sejauh ini, hanya dengan materi yang ia tahu. Banyak orang di luar sana selalu melakukan donasi atas dasar kepedulian sosial, Changkyun juga pernah ikut berpartisipasi. Tapi sejauh ini Changkyun belum paham betul dengan konsep rasa kasih dan rasa sayang—terlalu naif memang. Lagi-lagi, Changkyun hanya tahu jika kedua orang tuanya yang menyayanginya. Anak laki-laki itu tentu sering beribadah, dan khotbah yang ia dengar sering kali menyinggung tentang rasa cinta kasih dan sayang yang harus disebarkan oleh setiap umat. Selama belasan tahun Changkyun hidup di dunia, ia sama sekali belum pernah merasa disayangi oleh orang lain selain ibu dan ayahnya. Meski hari kasih sayang identik dengan cokelat dan kue, tapi satu yang Changkyun pahami adalah sebatang cokelat bukan menjadi tolak ukur rasa kasih dan sayang.

"Wah. Changkyun kita sepertinya akan memberikan sesuatu." Hyungwon terkekeh ketika Changkyun mengeluarkan _totte bag_. Anak laki-laki jangkung itu duduk di sebelah Minhyuk, dan ada Minhyuk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak begitu. Ini hanya ungkapan rasa terima kasihku." ujar Changkyun. Jemarinya mengeluarkan isi toples cokelat dan _cookies_ kering yang langsung disambut tatapan lapar Jooheon.

"Aku tahu ini rekomendasi paling bagus." Jooheon kebagian setoples cokelat berbentuk hati dengan seulas pita merah di atasnya. Jooheon yakin jika isinya cokelat kecil-kecil yang akan meleleh di mulut.

"Terima kasih untuk apa, Changkyun- _ah_?" kali ini Hyungwon penasaran. Dia kebagian sebatang cokelat _Toblerone_.

"Untuk menjadi temanku, mungkin?"

Senyuman polos Changkyun membuat ketiga orang lainnya membisu. Terlebih Lee Minhyuk.

"A-aaah menjadi teman, ya. Tentu saja! Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, Changkyun- _ie_. Benar kan, Hyungwon?" untuk Minhyuk, Changkyun membelikannya setoples besar permen cokelat _Cadburry_. Anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat madu itu tidak sadar ketika Jooheon menyipitkan mata pada dua orang di depannya. Ia seperti mencium ada gelagat aneh dari Minhyuk yang menyikut laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu.

"Aaah iya! Seharusnya kita membelikan Changkyun cokelat juga. Tapi sepertinya kartu kreditku limit untuk bulan ini—"

"Ah, tidak perlu repot, Hyungwon _hyung_. Oh, kalau bisa titip ini untuk senior jajaran atas. Aku tidak bisa ikut kalian ngumpul karena ada keperluan mendadak."

Masih ada satu _totte bag_ penuh untuk dibagikan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Changkyun-ie. Semua pasti akan senang menerima ini."

 _Katalk~_

 **Shin_WH: Mau main ke apartemenku?**

Ah, iya Changkyun baru ingat.

"Aku kencan dengan Wonho _hyung_ kemarin. Kami makan di _Lottemart_ saat Wonho _hyung_ belanja bulanan."

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang lebih membuat hatimu terbang ketika seseorang menyukai pemberianmu? Terlebih, jika itu orang yang terasa amat spesial bagimu. Kurang lebih, itu yang Changkyun rasakan sore ini.

Ya, walaupun Changkyun belum sepenuhnya yakin apakah Wonho akan menjadi orang yang sangat spesial baginya, namun melihat senyum pria pirang itu sekaramg, Changkyun jadi tersipu malu. Padahal itu bukan kue bikinan dirinya sendiri.

"Changkyun- _ah_ , apa kamu repot-repot membelikan ini untukku? Ini benar-benar enak."

Ya, Changkyun menyimpan satu untuk Wonho, berupa kue tart cokelat mahal dengan logo _Tous Les Jours_ di atasnya. Pantas saja enak.

"Tidak masalah untukku _hyung_. Aku juga menyimpan beberapa cokelat mahal untuk ibu dan ayah, jadi itu bukan yang paling spesial."

Benar adanya, namun Changkyun lebih memilih gengsi di depan Wonho ketimbang _flirting_ tidak jelas. Lagipula tidak akan ketauan karena sekarang wajah Changkyun tengah serius menatap layar permainan interaktif di televisi. Wonho tidak akan sadar jika Changkyun sudah berubah merah padam sejak tadi.

" _Mmpphh belumph pewrnah adamph yangh memberimhkanku cokelatm sewlainh kamwuh_. (Belum pernah ada yang memberikanku cokelat selain kamu.)" sedang satu pria lainnya sibuk mengisi perut.

"Telan dulu semua makananmu, _hyung_. Itu menjijikan. Aku tidak mau kamu tersedak dan mati di sini."

"Ini terasa enak karena kamu yang memberikannya."

Mampus, Changkyun jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Bahkan anak laki-laki itu jadi tidak fokus dengan permainannya.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." duh, Wonho tidak akan tahu jika Changkyun mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya agar tidak melompat keluar—Hiperbola.

Mungkin antara doyan atau lapar—Changkyun juga tidak mengerti—, Wonho menghabiskan satu loyang kue itu sendirian dengan cepat, sepertinya tidak ada dua puluh menit waktunya. Pria beriris biru itu kini duduk di sampingnya.

 _'Tolong jangan buat aku mati jantungan, Shin Wonho'_ Changkyun membatin. Pasalnya, Changkyun mendapati ada yang salah pada dirinya ketika ia merona hebat saat Wonho menjilati jarinya. Bukan hanya sekadar jari yang belepotan cokelat, itu lebih ke gerakan menjilatnya yang terlalu, uhmmm, erotis? Ah, apa sih yang Changkyun pikirkan?

"Changkyun- _ah_ , aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

"B-bicara saja! Kamu sepertinya tidak pernah ijin sebelumnya, _hyung_."

Oh ayolah, Changkyun tidak harus membentak Wonho juga, kan? _Calm down_ dan jangan salah tingkah.

"Aku menyebalkan, ya?"

"E-eeeh? Tidak kok, _hyung_. Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?" Changkyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Wonho. Untuk sekarang, pertanyaan pria itu lebih menarik daripada permainan interaktif di televisi.

"Aku hanya, merasa belum menjadi orang yang baik."

Suasana mendadak hening, Wonho menatap kosong dinding di depannya.

"A-apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Kamu baik kok—secara harfiah."

"Aku merasa bahwa semua orang yang datang padaku hanya menginginkan sesuatu padaku."

"Wonho, _hyung_. Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu bisa ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku—"

"Bahkan seorang anak SMA lugu yang mendekatiku hanya ingin mobilnya kembali dari taruhan."

 _Eh? Changkyun merasa itu dirinya._

"Wonho _hyung_..."

"Aku sadar jika aku ini sampah, menjijikan, dan tidak pantas dimiliki. T-tapi—" Changkyun benar-benar bungkam ketika Wonho mulai berlinang air mata. Satu kedipan, air mata Wonho jatuh di pipi. "—tapi apakah memang Tuhan menakdirkan setiap sampah sepertiku hidup sengsara tanpa orang lain yang tulus hati dekat denganku?" lanjut Wonho.

"Kamu tau, _hyung_? Kita itu sama. Bukan kah kamu pernah bilang itu?" Changkyun menghela napas. "Kamu tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak hanya mengharapkan mobilku kembali."

"Tidak, Changkyun. Kamu pasti sama seperti yang lainnya. Mengeluarkan sejuta kata-kata manis di depan ku lalu bisa membuangku kapan saja." Wonho mulai terisak, dan jujur, itu membuat dada Changkyun terasa sesak. Anak laki-laki itu selalu sensitif untuk hal ini.

"Darimana kamu tahu?! Jangan bersikap seolah kamu tahu segalanya, _hyung_. K-kamu tau, _hyung_? Aku selalu memikirkanmu, juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku salah jika melakukan hal itu?"

"Kamu tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, Changkyun! Aku ini hanya gigolo menjijikan! Masa depanmu masih cerah dan tidak sepantasnya kamu kenal denganku—"

Sudah cukup, Changkyun tidak sanggup menahan ini semua.

"Tatap mataku sekarang, _hyung_!"

Tidak sadar, intonasi suara Changkyun meninggi. Kini keduanya tenggelam menyelami iris mata masing-masing.

"A-aku tidak berbohong saat aku mengatakannya. Kamu bisa lihat ke dalam mataku."

"Changkyun- _ah_ , terima kasih." Wonho tersenyum miris. Air matanya masih menganak sungai.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena kamu mengajarkanku arti kerasnya hidup padaku." entah, tapi Changkyun merasa penting untuk menghapus jejak air mata Wonho dengan ibu jarinya. Ketika Wonho tersenyum miris, maka Changkyun akan memberinya senyuman paling tulus yang ia punya.

"Aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu, _hyung_."

Wonho bungkam seketika.

Bukan, bukan karena ia tersentuh dengan ucapan Changkyun, tapi ia lebih memilih diam karena sekarang anak laki-laki itu mencium bibirnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya, Wonho baru merasakan apa yang disebut efek kupu-kupu sekarang, saat Changkyun menciumnya. Bahkan anak itu terlalu amatir untuk berciuman, tapi perasaannya sangat berbeda kali ini. Apa itu artinya—

"Changkyun, aku juga jatuh cinta padamu."

"Berjanjilah untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain. Jika kamu merasa kesepian, ingat ada aku, _hyung_."

—Wonho benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Changkyun?

Senyum Wonho merekah. Kali ini sama tulusnya dengan milik Changkyun.

"Changkyun, belajar darimana kamu untuk hal ini, hmm?"

"A-aku melihatnya dari drama di televisi, _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang kebanyakan bilang masa SMA adalah masanya anak muda untuk jatuh cinta. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan karena hidup hanya sekali, nikmati saja selama masih bisa. Jadi, jangan heran ketika di jaman sekarang ada banyak remaja yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya. Ada dua kemungkinan besar seperti diskon gila-gilaan _online shop_ atau sang kekasih baru saja mengirim kata kata gombal nan _cheesy_ untuknya. Untung sepertinya Wonho tidak begitu—tidak sepenuhnya juga sih.

 **'Selamat pagi, Changkyun-** ** _ie_** **!'**

Hari ini, Changkyun mendapat tiga sapaan selamat pagi di ponselnya. Yang dua seperti biasa catatan suara dari ayah dan ibunya tapi kali ini berbeda, coba tebak? Wonho ikut memberi bonus pada anak itu. Apakah mereka resmi berpacaran sekarang? Sepertinya, Changkyun enggan —dan mungkin tidak akan pernah— menggunakan kata-kata itu. Wonho lebih dari sekadar kekasih baginya.

Haduh, anak jaman sekarang.

Tunggu sampai Minhyuk mendengar hal ini. Eh, tapi sepertinya Changkyun melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi, apa ya?—

"Benarkah? Kamu sudah _taken_ dengan vampir tampan itu? _Woah_ hebat! Jadi lebih gampang untuk mengajak Wonho tidur bersamamu, benar?"

—benar, satu misi lagi ia lupakan. Ada baik dan buruknya juga Changkyun memamerkan hal ini pada Minhyuk. Terlebih di depan Jooheon dan Hyungwon sekarang. Oh, dan ada senior Seungcheol dan Jisoo, karena mereka sekarang ada di ruangan laboratorium matematika, tempat favorit murid jajaran atas kumpul karena tidak pernah dipakai.

"Minhyuk- _ah_ , apa kamu masih hobi mengadakan taruhan bodoh itu?"

Jisoo berujar, suara petikan gitar mengalun dari jemarinya. Bisa dikatakan, Jisoo ini sebelas-dua belas dengan Hyungwon yang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi mungkin ini sudah terlalu berlebihan hingga manusia irit bicara seperti Hyungwon dan Jisoo juga harus turun tangan menegur Minhyuk.

"Ini menyenangkan, hyung. Ada banyak hal yang bisa aku ajarkan pada Changkyun. Hehe." hanya dibalas cengiran, Jisoo lebih memilih tidak peduli dan terus memetik gitarnya. Satu lagu soundtrack lawas film _Mr. idol_ mengalun, kalau Jisoo tidak salah ingat, judulnya _Summer dream_.

" _Hyung_ , apa kalian semua menyukai pemberianku kemarin? Semua cokelat itu sampai ke tangan kalian, _kan_?" Changkyun _nyeletuk_ setengah melucu, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari topik tentang taruhan itu. Jujur, walau memang ada satu misi lagi yang belum tuntas, Changkyun sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan hal itu. Changkyun pikir ia akan sama bejatnya dengan wanita jalang yang suka menyewa Wonho ketika Changkyun harus terpaksa menyetubuhi pria itu untuk suatu alasan.

Itu akan menyakiti hati Wonho, lagi dan lagi. Tapi, ia juga harus melakukan hal itu, untuk mobilnya. Changkyun merasa bahwa ia tidak boleh kalah dari Minhyuk. Anak itu bertekad untuk menyelesaikan ini semua secepat mungkin.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Apakah ia harus membuat video rekayasa?

"Kami menerimanya. Terima kasih banyak Changkyun- _ie_ aku suka _cookies_ nya."

"Aku kira cuma Jeonghan yang akan memberiku cokelat. Tapi ternyata ada Changkyun adik ku tersayang juga, hahahaha."

Changkyun membalas Semua pujian dari Seungcheol dan Jisoo dengan senyum seadanya, tidak ada yang curiga akan hal itu. Jujur, semua pujian dari mereka tidak membuat Changkyun merasa lebih baik, bahkan sedikitpun. Anak itu terlalu kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Changkyun- _ah_ , kamu pasti ikut ke acaranya Seokmin _kan_?"

Changkyun tidak merespon, karena ponsel yang ia putar-putar sedari tadi sepertinya lebih menarik dari pertanyaan Minhyuk.

"Changkyun- _ah_ , apa kamu mendengarkanku?"

Baru setelah Minhyuk menepuk pundaknya, pikiran Changkyun buyar seperti sekelompok semut yang disiram air.

"E-eeh, kau bilang apa, _hyung_?"

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan memikirkan Wonho—" Changkyun agak _salty_ untuk hal ini. "Kamu jadi kan datang ke acara Seokmin nanti? Kalau iya kau bisa datang ke rumahku dulu, kita berangkat bersama Jooheon."

"A-ah, seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan Hyungwon _hyung_? Apa dia juga ikut?"

"Tenang, semua jajaran atas diundang. Kamu datang ke rumahku dulu karena aku harus melihat rekaman video itu dengan mataku."

"O-oke kalau begitu."

Satu hal yang pasti, Changkyun dan Minhyuk tidak sadar jika Jooheon melempar mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang tau alasan kenapa kedua anak laki-laki itu lebih memilih ruang kesehatan sebagai tempat bertemu. Tapi jika kita melihat dari sorot mata yang lebih muda, hal ini terdengar serius. Kebetulan sore ini sekolah mereka sepi tanpa ekstrakurikuler yang mengisi, jadi lebih tenang suasananya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu!"

"Bukankah menyenangkan, _hyung_? Kamu bisa saja menjadikan Changkyun sebagai mangsa kita kali ini karena presdir Lim sedang ada di luar negeri."

"Iya tapi kenapa Seokmin juga harus terlibat dalam masalah ini?! Aku—"

"Sstt, kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang aku suruh karena jika tidak, maka ayahmu akan mendapat gelar pensiunan _Jeguk Construction_ lebih cepat dari yang kau duga. Atau aku juga perlu mencabut jabatan paman?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu ingin menghancurkannya seperti itu. Apa yang kurang dari hidupmu sekarang?"

"Kau tau, _hyung_? Orang jaman dulu pernah bilang jika kita menemukan satu gunung emas, maka kita juga pasti mencari gunung emas yang lainnya."

"Tapi kau sudah punya segalanya—"

"Dan juga, ketika kita mau berada di puncak tertinggi, maka ada dua cara. Pertama, berusaha membuat sebuah tangga lalu menaikinya, atau menginjak-injak orang yang ada di bawah. Tentu jika ayahku ingin menjadi pimpinan sekretariat keuangan di yayasan ini, dia harus menyingkirkan presdir Lim dari jabatannya sekarang. Salah satunya adalah mempermalukan Changkyun."

"K-kau berubah menyeramkan.

"Kau juga sama. Siapa yang dulu berani memberontak dan menghancurkan bisnis kakak tertua ayah kita? Bukankah ayahmu kebih kotor dari aku? Bahkan kakak tertua ayah sampai bunuh diri dan Hoseok berubah jadi pria menjijikan yang hobi menjajakan kelaminnya untuk mendapatkan uang."

Yang satu tertegun, membisu dalam keheningan sore. Otaknya hanya bisa sedikit memproses memoar hitam tersebut. Seperti jutaan keping _puzzle_ yang belum lengkap. Sejarah kelam keluarga itu, terjadi ketika umur mereka masih amat belia.

Saat dimana uang menguasai segalanya, maka apapun jalan dilewati, bahkan jika itu berujung jurang sekalipun.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang selalu mendengar apa perintahku, _hyung_. Jika hal ini sampai gagal, maka aku tidak akan segan mencopot jabatan ayahmu dan juga paman."

Dan, pada akhirnya yang lebih muda berbisik

"Di dunia ini yang kita butuhkan hanya uang. Semua hal bisa dibeli dengan uang. Ingat itu baik-baik, _hyung_."

"Oke, aku mengerti."

"Anak baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChangkyunLim:** ** _hyung_** **, sibuk ya?**

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

 **Shin_WH: Tidak juga. Aku baru saja melayani beberapa tante girang sore ini. Kenapa?**

Itu yang sebenarnya Changkyun takutkan. Ia belum siap melakukannya dengan Wonho. Meski Changkyun terlanjur jatuh hati padanya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak—belum—rela Wonho membobolnya.

 **ChangkyunLim: Uhmmm, itu** ** _hyung_** **. Aku memikirkan sesuatu.**

 **ChangkyunLim: Aku belum siap untuk melalukan hubungan seks denganmu. Apa kita harus benar-benar melakukannya?**

Jika tidak dilihat, jadi penasaran. Jujur sebenarnya Changkyun sangat malu menanyakan hal ini pada Wonho. Rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri sekarang juga.

 **Shin_WH: jika memang itu yang kamu, aku bisa membuat video rekayasa**.

Changkyun membaca pesan Wonho dengan kelopak mata berbinar penuh harap. Ini yang daritadi ia tunggu.

 **ChangkyunLim: Benarkah itu? Jadi aku masih punya harapan?**

Bodoh, apa sih maksudnya?

 **Shin_WH: Harapan untuk apa nih? Apakah kamu tidak mau mencoba tubuhku yang seksi ini? Kkkkkk**

 **ChangkyunLim: Aku belum siap! Lagipula kan kamu selalu berganti pasangan, aku takut.**

 **Shin_WH: HEI KAMU PIKIR AKU PENYAKITAN?!**

 **Shin_WH: aku tau aku ini gigolo tapi aku juga peduli pada kesehatan. Mau aku bawa hasil laboratorium bebas penyakit dalam milikku agar lebih meyakinkan?!**

 **ChangkyunLim: Eh. Maafkan aku** ** _hyung_** **, aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Aku hanya belum siap.**

Changkyun merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Pasti Wonho merasa sangat sakit hati dengan kata-katanya barusan.

 **Shin_WH: Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kamu tau benda yang disebut kondom. Ya, aku memakainya dan aku juga rajin ikut penyuluhan tentang HIV AIDS. Jika kamu tetap mau membuat video rekayasa juga aku bisa melakukannya.**

 **ChangkyunLim: aku benar-benar minta maaf,** ** _hyung_** **. Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga. Sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih baik.**

 **Shin_WH: Yah, padahal aku berharap pada pilihan pertama XD** ** _kkkkk_**

Tidak sadar, Changkyun menggigit ponselnya.

 **ChangkyunLim: dasar kamu otak mesum,** ** _hyung_** **. Mikir jangan pakai selangkangan mulu makanya.**

 **Shin_WH: Daripada kamu, punya otak cerdas tapi tidak bisa menghasilkan uang. :P**

Kini emotikon diselipkan. Changkyun baru sadar jika Wonho merupakan tipikal orang yang begitu ekspresif ketika di _chat_. Ya, setidaknya Changkyun sempat melupakan _image_ Wonho yang terkesan dingin dan _badboy_.

 **Shin_WH: ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau membuat videonya kapan? Biar aku sesuaikan dengan jadwal kerjaku.**

 **ChangkyunLim: mungkin Jum'at sore? Aku ingin menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin sebelum akhir pekan.**

 **Shin_WH: Bisa diatur. Nanti aku jemput ya. Kita di apartemenku saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada saat dimana malam hari ditemani kesendirian merupakan hal yang terbaik untuk dinikmati. Kita bisa belajar dan merenung tentang apa saja yang telah kita lakukan ketika menikmati heningnya kesendirian. Mungkin bagi penganut paham waktu adalah uang hal itu akan menjadi sia-sia karena kita tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi bagi Changkyun, tekadang dia butuh suasana hening, dan juga menikmati kesendiriannya.

Setelah mandi, Changkyun melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang, memutar kembali memoarnya ke masa dimana ia masih tinggal bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Waktu itu usianya masih sangat belia dan ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal di dunia ini. Changkyun ingat ketika dirinya baru pertama kali belajar mengendarai sepeda dan ia terjatuh. Lututnya berdarah tapi sang ibu dengan sigap mengobatinya.

Changkyun tidak begitu ingat penyebab ia jatuh dari sepeda tapi setelah selesai mengobati lukanya, sang ibu berpesan untuk selalu berhati-hati, bahkan untuk hal yang tidak bisa kita lihat sekali pun, Bisa saja itu karena murni keteledoran Changkyun.

Changkyun ingat beberapa tahun menjadi yang paling memalukan baginya. Termasuk saat Changkyun iseng memencet bel pintu rumah tetangga lalu kabur setelahnya.

Tidak banyak memoarnya berputar indah pada waktu Changkyun masih belia. Yang Changkyun ingan akhir-akhir ini adalah betapa membosankannya hidup sebagai orang dewasa.

Menurutnya, dunia orang dewasa itu tidak seru, munafik, dan penuh kepura-puraaan. Bahkan dulu Changkyun belajar curang main _Uno_ dari kakak kelasnya di SMP. Changkyun yang begitu naif juga pernah kenduan main _Uno_ dengan cara licik. Padahal Changkyun percaya jika berbohong itu dosa, tapi ya memang pada dasarnya Changkyun yang tidak pernah curiga, maka kakak kelasnya juga tidak segan ikut menambah dosa Changkyun.

Tapi, biasanya yang dosa itu yang paling nikmat, benar?

Ya, memang manis dan pahit untuk dikenang. Tapi, tidak ada masa lalu yang terlalu penting untuk disesali.

Ketika satu hari disesali, maka ada ribuan hari esok yang menunggu untuk diisi. Setidaknya Changkyun paham hingga suara dering ponsel menginterupsinya. Ternyata dari sang ibu nun jauh di wilayah konflik sana.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Ibu?"

"Ah, halo Changkyun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku di sini selalu baik, bu. Ibu bagaimana?"

"Ibu juga baik, kok. Bagaimana dengan pola makanmu? Apa kamu makan dengan teratur? Ibu lihat fotomu terakhir di _Instagram_ lebih tirus dari sebelumnya. Kemana perginya pipi _mochi_ cokelat kesukaan ibu?"

"Ah, ibu. Aku hanya sering melakukan beberapa kegiatan luar rumah, kelihatannya saja hanya kurus padahal lemak menimbun di perut."

Lalu keduanya terkekeh lewat sambungan telepon.

"Oh, ya begitu?"

"Tentu. Ngomong-ngomong aku mau cerita, bu."

"Ya, katakan saja, Changkyun. Ibu selalu mendengarkan."

"Apa ibu lagi senggang? Aku takut mengganggu pekerjaan Ibu."

"Tidak juga. Ibu sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas ibu dan pagi ini sudah selesai."

"Ah, di sana sudah pagi, ya." Changkyun berpikir sejenak. "Begini, bu—"

Entah tapi Changkyun merasa bingung apa yang harus ia ceritakan pada Ibunya. Terlalu banyak hal di pikiran Changkyun yang berebut minta keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Changkyun ragu ingin mengatakan apa.

"—Jadi, aku punya beberapa teman, tapi mereka seperti hanya melihatku sebagai Changkyun Lim, anak ayah. Ya, ibu tau kan ayah punya posisi penting di yayasan sekolah itu."

Di seberang telepon masih sepi, membiarkan Changkyun untuk bicara.

"Walau mereka tidak pernah merugikanku, apa—" Changkyun menggingit bibirnya ragu. "—apa menurut ibu aku harus tetap berteman dengan mereka? Aku juga terlanjur dekat dengan seseorang karena mereka. Apa ibu punya solusinya?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari pihak sang Ibu.

"Ibu mengerti, Changkyun. Begini, menurut ibu, pilihan selalu ada di tanganmu. Jika memang temanmu tidak benar- benar merugikanmu, kamu bisa membatasi diri dengan tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan mereka. Sebenarnya tidak ada ruginya juga karena pasti mereka berteman hanya dengan anak-anak pemilik yayasan itu, benar? Coba kamu belajar mencari teman selain mereka, dan coba cari seseorang yang benar-benar tulus berteman denganmu bukan hanya karena kamu Changkyun Lim. Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan jangan pernah ada embel-embel lain di belakang namamu."

Beberapa petuah ibunya persis seperti apa yang Wonho katakan.

"Ibu telah memberikanmu kepercayaan untuk belajar mandiri karena kamu sudah dewasa, Changkyun. Belajar hadapi dunia dan cari orang yang paling spesial di kehidupanmu selain ayah dan ibu. Seseorang yang bisa mengajarkanmu arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya."

"Bahkan jika itu laki-laki?" Changkyun reflek menutup mulutnya. Ia hampir keceplosan.

"Kamu bisa menjadikannya seorang kakak yang baik. Ayah dan ibu tidak selamanya bisa berada di sampingmu."

Kakak, ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Jumat biasanya Changkyun isi dengan ekstrakurikuler basket kesukaannya hingga sore hari. Tapi berhubung ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang— _ekhem_ —spesial dengan Wonho hari ini, ia tidak mau merusak penampilannya dengan keringat dan bau badan.

Semakin Changkyun memikirkan hal itu semakin cepat jantungnya memompa, seolah akan lompat keluar. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ketar-ketir, apalagi saat melakukannya?

"Hei, Changkyun. Aku lihat dari kemarin kamu hobi melamun. Memikirkan apa sih?"

Tiba-tiba Jooheon datang dengan semangkuk mie hitam lalu duduk di samping Changkyun. Hari ini Changkyun merasa sangat gugup hingga nafsu makannya menguap begitu saja. Bahkan ia hanya minum susu pagi ini untuk sarapan.

"A-aku tidak memikirkan apa pun."

"Kamu pasti bohong. Kamu mengkhawatirkan misi bodoh itu ya? Kamu tidak makan siang?"

"Ah, aku tidak lapar, _hyung_. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kedua orang tuaku."

"Baik lah kalau begitu. Tapi satu hal yang kamu tahu, aku tidak suka berteman dengan Minhyuk. Kamu jangan terpancing lagi dengan kata-katanya setelah misi ini selesai." ujar Jooheon. Setelahnya pemuda sipit itu menyeruput mie hitamnya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan hal itu, _hyung_? Aku kira kamu berteman baik dengan Minhyuk _hyung_."

"Tidak juga. Kami dekat, tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Jooheon menggaruk kepalanya. "Dia itu sepupuku, jadi ya pantas saja kami terlihat dekat, tapi sebenarnya kami tidak benar-benar dekat. Ini hanya sekadar hubungan keluarga, kamu mengerti?"

"Ah, oke. Aku mengerti."

"Anak baik!" Jooheon tersenyum, pipinya yang gempal membuat kelopak matanya hilang tinggal segaris. "Mau aku antar pulang nanti?"

"Sepertinya aku akan dijemput seseorang hari ini, _hyung_."

"Wonho?"

Dan anggukan malu-malu Changkyun membuat Jooheon kembali melempar tatapan curiga padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku harus melakukannya dengan bertelanjang, _hyung_?!"

"Iya lah! Kamu pikir penisku sakti bisa menembus celanamu?! Yang benar saja Changkyun"

"Tapi kenapa hanya kamu yang memakai celana?!"

"Kamu mau aku membuka semuanya? Jangan salahkan aku jika penisku tidak sengaja masuk ke—"

"Baik lah, _hyung_. Tapi tolong buat _angle_ kameranya sebagus mungkin. Buat kita seolah-olah melakukannya sungguhan. Aku tidak mau harus mengulanginya lagi."

"Padahal akan lebih bagus jika kamu mau benar-benar melakukannya, Hehehehe"

"WONHO _HYUNG_!"

 _Well_ , ini akan menjadi malam yang berat bagi Changkyun. Tapi, tidak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia. Malam itu, Changkyun mengetahui satu fakta penting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[CHANGKYUN POINT OF VIEW]_**

Aku tidak percaya jika Minhyuk _hyung_ percaya begitu saja dengan video buatan kami. Jujur, walaupun hanya rekayasa, tapi melakukan hal yang di luar nalar seperti kemarin malam membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat. Bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih merinding ketika mengingatnya. Sumpah, aku tidak akan pernah berani melihat hasil rekamannya.

"Changkyun, sepertinya kamu menikmati itu dengan Wonho. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Y-yaaaa _eum_ , bagaimana ya?" duh, jangan sampai Minhyuk _hyung_ tahu itu video rekayasa. Bisa tamat riwayatku jika Minhyuk _hyung_ tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Ahahaha aku juga menikmatinya saat pertama kali. Ya, walau agak menyakitkan."

Wow, ini hal yang mengejutkan untuk di dengar, tapi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupinya. Benar apa yang selama ini aku duga. Kalian tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang aku dan Wonho _hyung_ bicarakan saat malam kami membuat video rekayasa itu.

"Baiklah. Kau menang, Changkyun. Ini kuncinya dan _Porcshe_ kesayanganmu ada di garasi. Jangan lupa nanti sore jam 6 kumpul di rumahku. Kita berangkat ke Jeju dengan penerbangan malam."

Ya, hari sabtu siang ini memang jadwalnya untuk pergi ke rumah Minhyuk _hyung_ sebentar untuk menonton video tidak senonoh itu—secara harfiah, hanya Minhyuk _hyung_ yang menontonnya— lalu mendapatkan kembali _Porsche_ kesayanganku.

Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan aku pergi ke tempat ini. Tapi, mendengar Minhyuk _hyung_ mengatakan kalimat tadi, menjadi bonus tersendiri yang cukup memuaskan bagiku. Aku jadi mengetahui satu fakta baru.

Kalian penasaran?

Baiklah, akan aku menceritakannya. Tapi jangan harap ada bagian dimana aku merekam _kegiatan-panas-bohongan_ dengan Wonho _hyung_.

Jadi aku mengetahuinya ketika kami selesai merekam kegiatan tersebut. Aku sangat bingung memulainya dari mana karena malam itu Aku benar-benar berubah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus dari kepala hingga kaki. Terlalu malu, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa aku harus merona. Padahal Wonho _hyung_ sudah lengkap mengenakan pakaiannya. Oh, Tuhan, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana raut wajah Wonho _hyung_ yang berada di atas dan—oke aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya.

Aku akan menjeda bagian itu dan membiarkan kalian bebas berimajinasi. Aku mulai cerita ketika tiga puluh menit setelah _kegiatan-panas-bohongan_ itu usai. Aku dan Wonho _hyung_ pergi ke luar untuk mencari makan malam ke _Starbuck_.

Padahal aku terus merengek pada Wonho _hyung_ agar ia membuatkan makanan untuku—oke, _skip_.

Di dalam _starbuck_ , aku memilih tempat di dekat jendela, dan kami berdua sama-sama memesan _Croissant_ dengan minuman teh hijau untuk dibawa pulang. Niatnya duduk sebentar sambil menunggu pesanan.

Tunggu, aku pikir seharusnya aku tidak meceritakan hal itu karena tidak terlalu penting untuk diketahui—Oh, maaf sepertinya aku linglung karena otakku masih _blank_

Pada ujungnya kami memilih kedai bulgogi pinggir jalan untuk singgah. Wonho _hyung_ memesan makanan dan yang aku lalukan hanya berdiam diri. Masih tidak bisa memproses apa-apa.

"Changkyun- _ah_ , kamu minum _cola_ saja ya, terakhir kali kamu minum alkohol itu membuatku kesulitan membawamu pulang. Menyusahkan aku, tahu. "

"Ah, terserah padamu, _hyung_."

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Bukannya kamu suka daging? Aku juga memesan ayam goreng pedas manis untukmu."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Tapi aku masih punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."

Sebenarnya agak ragu ketika aku harus menanyakan hal ini. Takut jika Wonho _hyung_ harus menguak masa lalunya.

"Silahkan saja. Kamu seperti pernah minta ijin saja jika mau bertanya."

"Apa kamu kenal dengan Lee Minhyuk?"

Benar saja, pertanyaanku membuat Wonho _hyung_ berhenti sejenak menuang soju. Tapi, yang aneh adalah ketika Wonho _hyung_ terkekeh setelahnya.

"Haha, Aku kenal Lee Minhyuk, anak Sekolah Pertunjukan Seni Seoul, sama sepertimu, kan? Dia sepupuku. Ayahnya, si kepala bidang tata usaha sekolah brengsek itu merupakan adik kandung ayahku." jawab Wonho _hyung_ santai. Aku benar-benar kaget karena bukan itu jawaban yang aku harapkan. Aku mendengar jelas ada intonasi kecewa tersirat ketika Wonho _hyung_ mengatakan hal itu.

"Apakah, itu buruk?" tanyaku sekali lagi, kali ini aku lebih berhati-hati dengan pertanyaan.

"Menurutmu? Jika bukan karena dia mantan pacarnya Hyunwoo _hyung_ , pasti aku akan membunuhnya."

Tidak, sepertinya itu bukan lah jawaban yang siap aku dengar dari Wonho _hyung_ tentang seorang Lee Minhyuk.

" _Hyung_ , k-kamu apa kamu benar-benar membencinya? Maksudku, kalian mempunyai hubungan darah—"

"Apa peduliku?" Wonho _hyung_ sedikit membanting botol sojunya ke meja, membuatku kaget sekaligus takut. Tapi, jika aku tidak melanjutkan hal ini, aku akan terus terperangkap dalam permainan Minhyuk _hyung_. Aku harus mengetahui siapa Wonho _hyung_ sebenarnya.

"Apa Minhyuk pernah peduli padaku ketika sepupunya ini jatuh miskin karena perbuatan ayahnya sendiri? Apakah ayahnya Minhyuk peduli pada nasib kakaknya ketika sudah jatuh terpuruk? Aku rasa tidak." aku tahu betul jika Wonho berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak menakutiku, tapi tetap saja aku tahu persis ia terbakar emosi.

"Bahkan kerabat dan keluargaku tidak ada yang peduli ketika aku menghilang dan mengganti nama."

Oke, cukup sampai di sini. Aku tidak mau Wonho _hyung_ merasa sakit untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"A-aah _hyung_. _Hiks_ , a-aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengorek luka lamamu. A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, _hyung_." dan bodohnya aku yang hanya bisa menangis.

"Eeeh, Changkyun kenapa kamu menangis? Apa kamu juga kenal dengan Lee Minhyuk?"

"D-dia yang membuat aku terjebak dalam taruhan bodoh itu, _hyung_."

Aku sedikit tenang sekarang, bukan karena aku sudah memgetahui semuanya, namun karena Wonho _hyung_ membawaku ke pelukannya yang sangat erat. Membuatku melepas semua tangisan di bahunya.

"Minhyuk tidak akan berani berbuat apa-apa jika ada aku. Mulai saat ini aku akan melindungi Changkyun- _ie_."

"T-terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Changkyun- _ah_ , kamu harus memberitahuku setiap kegiatanmu dengan Minhyuk. Jika ada sesuatu terjadi padamu aku tidak akan segan menghajar wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah percakapan terakhir dengan Wonho _hyung_ malam itu, menyebabkan rasa kantuk yang berlebihan menyerangku sekarang. Apalagi dengan semua kejutan yang aku temui hari ini, membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut minta beristirahat.

Aku tidak boleh ketiduran, terlebih jam 6 sore harus sudah _stand by_ di rumah Minhyuk _hyung_ untuk berangkat.

Pukul setengah dua siang, dan aku baru selesai mengemas semua barang ke dalam koper. Ya, aku akan perlu semua perlengkapan pribadi karena otomatis kami akan menginap di Jeju. Lelah rasanya menjadi orang dewasa, boleh kah aku berharap jika waktu bisa berputar kembali. Tidak? Oke aku baik-baik saja.

Ada satu notifikasi _kakaotalk_ masuk ke ponselku.

 **iMinhyuk: Changkyun-** ** _ah_** **! Aku kira kamu tidak akan pulang. Aku sempat mengkhawatirkanmu.**

 **ChangkyunLim: Ah, aku baru ingat jika aku tidak memberitahukanmu. Aku harus pulang untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan barang-barangku.**

 **iMinhyuk: harusnya kamu memberitahukanku. Apa kau pulang dengan selamat? Aku rasa** ** _Porsche_** **mu harus dibawa ke bengkel, Changkyun-** ** _ah_** **.**

 **ChangkyunLim: yang benar saja,** ** _hyung_** **. Mungkin nanti jika sempat aku akan membawanya ke bengkel. Tapi, apakah aneh rasanya jika selama ini mobilku ada di rumahmu tapi kau menyarankan untuk pergi ke bengkel. Apa kau pernah menabrak sesuatu?**

 **iMinhyuk: Bukan begitu, Changkyun. Setiap mobil butuh perawatan berkala. Tidak ada salahnya** ** _kan_** **membawanya ke bengkel sebulan sekali?**

Ada yang aneh. Aku pikir aku harus mengirimkan tangkapan layar percakapan ini pada Wonho _hyung_.

Ah, lagipula apa peduliku pada Minhyuk _hyung_? Dia mungkin akan menjebakku lagi kali ini.

Aku sempat mengacuhkan pesan terakhir Minhyuk _hyung_ untuk pergi mandi. Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah kehadiran Wonho _hyung_ yang memencet bel di depan pintu sesaat setelah aku selesai mandi. Aku tidak pernah mengira Wonho _hyung_ akan datang setelah aku mengirimkan foto itu. Kali ini ia datang bersama dengan seseorang.

" _Hyung_ , tumben datang ke sini. Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku melihat mobilmu, Changkyun?"

"Tentu, ada di parkiran _basement_."

Yang lebih mengejutkanku siang ini adalah fakta bahwa seseorang yang ikut bersama Wonho hyung adalah temannya yang berprofesi sebagai montir. Pria berkumis tipis itu mengatakan bahwa suspensi bawah rem mobilku telah disabotase dan cairan remnya dikurangi. Agak berbahaya karena itu bisa saja mengancam keselamatanku ketika cairan rem itu habis.

Setelah selesai mencari solusinya, Wonho _hyung_ menatap mataku dengan serius.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Jeju."

Apakah ini pilihan yang bagus? Wonho _hyung_ bahkan belum mempunyai tiket pesawat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulau Jeju dijuluki _Samdado_ , artinya _Pulau yang Berlimpah dengan Tiga Hal_ yaitu, bebatuan, wanita dan angin. Karena memiliki keindahan alam dan kebudayaan yang unik, Pulau Jeju adalah salah satu objek wisata paling terkenal di negeri ini. Bahkan ada pepatah lama mengatakan jika belum merasakan Korea jika belum ke Jeju.

Selama berabad-abad, penduduk Pulau Jeju dijuluki sebagai _yukgoyeok_ (enam jenis pekerja keras) yang merujuk kepada warga yang mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan sulit dan berat untuk hidup, seperti mencari abalon dan kerang dengan cara menyelam ke dasar laut, membangun pelabuhan, memelihara ternak, membuat kapal dan bertani. Seringkali mereka diperas demi membayar upeti kepada penguasa di ibukota. Tidak heran jika di sini mulai banyak dibangun hotel-hotel bintang lima dan villa pribadi. Kebanyakan pemiliknya merupakan warga asli provinsi Jeolla yang kaya raya dan merantau ke Seoul. Mereka sengaja menginvestasikan pundi-pundi kekayaan di tanah kelahirannya dengan membangun banyak hotel dan villa pribadi.

Banyak sekali destinasi wisata di pulau eksotis ini, termasuk bangunan villa pribadi milik keluarga Seokmin yang tidak jauh dari gelanggang pacuan kuda Jeju. Asal kalian tahu saja, gelanggang itu dibangun oleh Asosiasi Pacuan Kuda Korea Selatan untuk mengembangkan olahraga berkuda di Jeju. Pacuan kuda biasanya diadakan seminggu sekali tiap hari Sabtu di tempat ini.

"Sayang sekali kita melewatkan itu, ya?"

"Tenang, Ayahku menyewa gelanggang itu untuk kita. Jadi kalian bebas mencoba semua kuda peliharaan pemerintah di sini."

"Benarkah itu? Wah aku sangat tidak sabar, Seokmin- _ah_!"

"Iya, Aku juga sudah lama tidak berkuda. Belakangan aku selalu ikut ayahku main golf."

"Aku menekuni golf dan memanah jika senggang."

Wow, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jangankan menekuni olah raga mahal, pergi ke bioskop seminggu sekali pun aku jarang melakukannya di Israel.

Jeju teramat asing bagiku. Suasananya seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan Seoul. Ini seperti pergi ke negara lain, tapi masih masuk dalam peta Korea Selatan. Menurutku ini seperti melakukan perjalanan ke negara bagian Korea Selatan—aku tahu sangat bodoh karena memikirkan hal ini.

"Changkyun-ah, kamu melamun terus. Ayo ikut berkumpul di ruang tengah. Akan aku kenalkan pada Seokmin."

Ya, sedari tadi aku hanya memperhatikan mereka mengobrol dari balik bar dapur. Jika bukan karena Minhyuk _hyung_ yang menyeretku ke ruang tengah, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bergerak dari kursi.

Aku terlalu malu untuk ikut gabung mengobrol karena mereka semua adik kelas ku. Lebih baik aku mengamati mereka bicara sambil menikmati sarapan selagi menunggu Jooheon, dan Hyungwon _hyung_ selesai mandi.

"Halo semua, aku membawa seseorang yang harus kalian kenal." Minhyuk hyung menginterupsi mereka dengan kedatangan kami, ada satu orang dari mereka yang langsung melayangkan tatapan bertanya-tanya ke arahku.

"Ini, Changkyun Lim." Minhyuk _hyung_ menyikut lenganku, lalu dia berbisik "—perkenalkan dirimu."

"Halo. Aku Changkyun Lim dari kelas Vokal _hip-hop_ di tahun kedua. Salam kenal semuanya."

"Ah, dia ini anak dari Presdir Lim yang lama tinggal di luar negeri. Dia teman baikku."

"Ah, begitu." entah seperti sihir atau apa, tapi tambahan Minhyuk _hyung_ tadi segera melenyapkan tatapan-tatapan aneh yang aku terima dari mereka. Seketika mereka mengangguk paham lalu berubah melempar senyum manis.

"Kenalkan, ini Lee Seokmin, sepupuku. Seokmin kenalkan, ini Changkyun."

Oh, jadi anak laki-laki mancung itu yang namanya Lee Seokmin?

"Lee Seokmin. Tahun pertama seni Vokal."

"Changkyun Lim. Senang bertemu dengan kamu Seokmin- _ssi_."

" _Hyung_ , berarti kamu itu senior ku!" satu anak laki-laki menjabat tanganku dengan antusias. Anak itu tinggi, bekulit agak gelap dan selalu pamer gigi taring ketika tersenyum.

"Kim Mingyu, tahun pertama Vokal hip-hop. Aku harap bisa belajar banyak darimu, _hyung_!"

"Aku Changkyun Lim. Senang bertemu dengan kamu Mingyu- _ssi_."

"Changkyun- _ah_ , Mingyu ini anak Menteri Pendidikan kita."

 _Satu kata: Wow_.

"A-aaah. Aku baru tau hal itu."

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, _hyung_."

"Aku Xu Minghao, biasa dipanggil Myungho—itu nama Korea ku. Tahun kedua kelas Vokal hip-hop. Alu juga berharap bisa belajar banyak darimu, hyung."

"Aku, Changkyun Lim. Senang bertemu denganmu, Myungho-ssi. Sepertinya nama kamu orang Cina, ya?"

"Yup, benar."

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung. Dari kelas tari modern tahun pertama."

Nah, ini orang yang sedari tadi menatapku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Changkyun Lim, Senang bertemu denganmu."

Agak pegal rasanya jika aku harus mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang sambil menyambut jabatan tangan mereka semua—hiperbola, abaikan.

Kali ini aku duduk di samping Minhyuk, di sebelah masih ada sisa tempat kosong lalu tidak lama Jooheon, Hyungwon, Seungcheol, Junhui, Jisoo, dan Kihyun _hyung_ datang bergabung. Kami duduk di sofa besar yang mengelilingi meja kaca.

"Seokmin- _ah_ , temanmu yang lain mana? Apa hanya mereka yang kamu ajak?"

"Ah, beberapa dari mereka bukan dari jajaran atas jadi aku tidak mengundangnya. Ada Jungkook sepertinya belum selesai mandi."

"Ah, seperti itu."

"Oke, jadi _run down_ acara kita kali ini apa?" Minhyuk hyung bertanya.

"Jam tujuh nanti kita akan mengadakan pacuan Kuda."

 **ChangkyunLim: Wonho hyung, aku akan ada di Gelanggang Pacuan Kuda jam tujuh nanti. Kamu sudah bangun kan?**

Ya, hanya berjaga-jaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika kalian tanya aku bagaimana Wonho _hyung_ bisa masuk ke dalam arena gelanggang, aku juga tidak tahu pasti bagaimana caranya. Tapi yang jelas, aku sempat melihat Wonho hyung duduk di antara penonton. Secara harfiah, penontonnya hanya terdiri dari beberapa orang kerabat dekat atau keluarga Minhyuk _hyung_ dan Seokmin.

Demi apa pun aku tidak pernah mencoba mengendarai kuda sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menunggangi hewan pekerja itu, dan rasanya sangat mengerikan. Walau tidak gagal ketika pertama kali mencoba, tapi tetap saja menyeramkan jika harus membayangkan terjatuh dari punggungnya. Puji Tuhan aku berhasil tanpa luka gores sedikit pun saat pertama kali mencoba.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada masalah dengan kegiatan acaranya hingga siang hari menjelang. Kalau boleh jujur aku juga takut menyusahkan Wonho _hyung_ jika dia harus mengikutiku bahkan hingga ke Jeju seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menghentikannya, lagipula sejak kejadian mobilku kemarin, aku jadi lebih berhati hati. Bukannya berprasangka buruk pada Minhyuk _hyung_ , tapi berjaga-jaga lebih baik bukan?

Pindah dari kegiatan berkuda, kami bersenang-senang di perkebunan apel. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan Wonho hyung tentang ini karena perjalanan dari villa ke sini terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh sendiri. Lagipula kami bersenang-senang di kebun apel, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Changkyun- _ah_ , lihat di dalam apelnya ada ulat kecil."

Celetuk Jooheon _hyung_ ketika aku sibuk memotong beberapa apel untuk dijadikan selai. Dia memamerkan potongan apel yang ada ulatnya padaku. Bentuknya kecil seperti nasi dan warnanya hijau.

"Itu menggelikan, _hyung_. Cepat buang karena itu tidak bisa dijadikan selai."

"Hahaha Changkyun- _ie_ takut ulat ya?" Jooheon hyung melempar potongan apel itu ke tempat sampah. "Ulat itu tidak menggelikan tapi sangat imut karena dia kecil."

"Mungkin di dunia ini hanya kamu yang mengatakan jika ulat itu sangat imut, _hyung_."

Aku pikir kegiatan ini lebih pantas disebut dengan karya wisata daripada acara merayakan ulang tahun seseorang. Hanya bedanya keluarga Seokmin yang menjadi pemandu turnya. Aku ingat dulu pernah karya wisata ke kebun binatang saat sekolah dasar, dan aku menjerit ketakutan karena telingaku digigit rakun. Ya, mereka sungguh-sungguh menggigit telingaku, walau tidak ada luka tapi itu membuat jiwaku sebagai anak kecil langsung terguncang. Dari situ aku mulai membenci rakun.

Karena setelah agenda memetik apel di kebun telah usai, maka dapur ini menjadi sangat penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin membuat apel. Untungnya semua orang dari kelompok kami—termasuk keluarganya Seokmin—kompak mengenakan baju dengan warna yang sama guna menghindari resiko hilang ditengah padatnya turis.

Aku akan membeli beberapa toples selai apel untuk ayah dan ibuku nanti. Oh, mungkin aku bisa membeli satu lagi untuk Wonho _hyung_ , hitung-hitung aku menebus rasa bersalahku karena pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

"Jooheon _hyung_ , kapan puncak acara nanti akan dimulai?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tanya saja pada Seokmin."

Sepertinya pertanyaanku menganggu Jooheon _hyung_ yang masih sibuk memotong beberapa apel. Aku ingin menanyakan ini tapi aku tidak melihat Seokmin atau pun Minhyuk _hyung_ sejak tadi.

"Kamu tau kemana perginya Seokmin atau Minhyuk _hyung_?"

"Aku kira dia masih ada di ruang tengah dan mengupas apel dengan yang lainnya."

Ah, iya. Ada beberapa orang yang kebagian tugas mengupas apel di ruang tengah, sedangkan aku, Jooheon _hyung_ dan beberapa orang lainnya bertugas untuk mengolah apelnya.

Lihat, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di sisi lain_

 ** _[WONHO POINT OF VIEW]_**

Aku heran dengan pola pikir remaja jaman sekarang, atau itu hanya firasatku saja yang berlebihan? Kalian pikir mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi mengancam jiwa seseorang bukan lah hal yang patut untuk dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Minhyuk bisa saja menghancurkan hidupku tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat luka sekecil pun di tubuh Changkyun.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian masih tidak mengerti? Akan aku berikan salah satu alasanku rela mengikuti Changkyun jauh-jauh ke Jeju.

Jadi, secara harfiah Minhyuk adalah sepupuku. Dulu namaku Lee Hoseok hingga aku pernah jatuh miskin karena bawahan ayah melakukan pengkhianatan, ingat? Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahnya Minhyuk. Dan sejak saat itu aku mengubah nama dan tidak akan sudi menggunakan marga sialan itu lagi. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut ketika semua adik ayahku melakukan kejahatan padanya, _toh_ bukan aku yang dirugikan karena pada akhirnya aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka semua.

Aku hanya khawatir pada Changkyun. Cukup beberapa tahun lalu aku sangat kaget mendengar fakta bahwa Minhyuk adalah mantan kekasih Hyunwoo _hyung_. Aku kira selama ini Minhyuk anak baik-baik dari keluarga konglomerat Lee yang rajin belajar dan tidak sombong. Ya, aku sering mendengar pepatah jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mempercayai bahwa ternyata seorang Lee Minhyuk juga bisa pergi ke klub malam dan menyewa seorang gigolo.

Lee Minhyuk, lahir dengan marga Lee dan kekayaan keluarga mengalir dalam darahnya. Selama ini aku mengenalnya sebagai anak yang baik dan selalu patuh pada kedua orang tuanya, terlalu patuh bahkan juga pada teman sekolahnya. Aku tidak menyangka cerita hyunwoo _hyung_ yang sering mendapat pelanggan anak SMP saat itu adalah Lee Minhyuk. Aku kira hanya aku yang berandalan di keluarga itu.

 **Shin_WH: Changkyun-** ** _ah_** **, kenapa kamu tidak membalas pesanku?**

 **Shin_WH: Apa kamu sedang tidur siang?**

Pesanku tiga puluh menit terakhir bahkan belum dibaca oleh Changkyun. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir, apalagi kejadian disabotasenya bagian mobil Changkyun membuatku semakin berpikir;

Jika ayahnya Minhyuk berani merusak keluarga hanya karena uang, bukan tidak mungkin anaknya lebih kotor daripada itu. Bisa saja dia menyakiti Changkyun secara perlahan, atau bahkan mengancam keselamatannya. Tapi, apa yang bocah sialan itu incar dari Changkyun?

Daripada memikirkan itu, aku lebih takut lagi jika Changkyun berurusan dengan satu orang lagi. Anak itu.

 **Shin_WH: Tolong katakan dimana kamu sekarang juga, Changkyun!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[NORMAL POINT OF VIEW]_**

Ponselnya sedari tadi berdering, menginterupsi perahu mimpinya sejenak.

 **Shin_WH: Tolong katakan dimana kamu sekarang juga, Changkyun!**

 **Changkyun tidak bisa berbohong, sudah kebiasaan dari kecil.**

 **ChangkyunLim: Aku baru saja tidur di** ** _van_** **tapi kamu mengangguku, hyung. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari kebun apel. Maaf tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu.**

Jauh di kamar hotel sana, Wonho mengelus dadanya lega.

 **Shin_WH: syukurlah. Aku kira kamu sedang bobo cantik di villa.**

Anak laki-laki itu memgernyit. Apa? Cantik?

 **ChangkyunLim: Siapa yang kamu sebut cantik,** ** _hyung_** **! Ngomong-ngomong aku membeli sesuatu untukmu.**

 **Shin_WH: Tentu kamu yang cantik.**

 **Shin_WH: Wah, apa tuh yang kamu beli?**

Kenapa Changkyun harus berubah merah padam ketika membaca pujian cantik dari Wonho?

 **ChangkyunLim: Aku tidak cantik, Wonho** ** _hyung_** **bodoh. Aku ragu kita bisa memberikannya nanti karena acara puncak ulang tahun Seokmin akan diadakan sore ini.**

 **Shin_WH: Ya, ya, ya terserah. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk acara puncaknya?**

 **ChangkyunLim: Katanya sih setelah meniup lilin dan membagikan potongan kue, akan ada acara nonton film bersama.**

 **Shin_WH: menonton film apa? sepertinya seru.**

 **ChangkyunLim: Mana aku tahu,** ** _hyung_** **. Kamu sedang apa di hotel?**

 **Shin_WH: aku baru saja selesai mandi.**

 **Shin_WH: Wonho** ** _sent a picture_** **.**

Changkyun merasa kelopak matanya tidak bisa berkompromi untuk _flirting_ melihat foto kekasihnya dengan rambut setengah basah dan jubah mandi. Lelah seharian membuat Anak laki-laki itu lebih memilih memejamkan mata setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Wonho.

Di kursi paling depan, dua orang anak laki-laki sibuk berbisik. Seru sekali, dan sepertinya mereka enggan membagi apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah mempersiapkan videonya, kan?"

"Tentu, nanti aku akan berpura salah memasukan potongan video itu ke dalam video ucapan ulang tahun Seokmin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, bukan kah itu Changkyun? Memalukan sekali."

"Anaknya presdir Lim? Aku masih tidak percaya itu.

"Apa benar itu Changkyun? Bukan kah itu bersama Hoseok?"

"Itu Lee Hoseok, kan? Aku kira dia ikut bunuh diri bersama kakak."

"M-maaf semua, ada kesalahan teknis. Tolong lupakan kejadian tadi, ya. Tadi itu hanya kesalahan teknis,"

"Jadi, selama ini anak presdir Lim ternyata seorang gay? Dan dia menyewa Hoseok untuk bermain?"

"Menjijikan."

"Kamu tau siapa Hoseok? Aku tidak kenal dengannya."

"Aku dengar dia menjadi gigolo di bar Apollo."

 _Tuuut… Tuut… tuut—_

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Changkyun, ada apa?"

"Hiks, _H-hyung_ , aku mau pulang."

"Aku akan segera ke sana segera, tunggu sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, Bukankan itu Lee Hoseok? Apa yang dia lakukan di—"

"Dasar kau bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Changkyun?"

 ** _Buagh_** **.**

"Bu-bukan a-aku—"

"Masih kau tidak mau mengaku, sialan! Katakan apa maumu sekarang juga?!"

 ** _Buagh_** **.**

"Wonho _hyung_ , cukup! Hentikan itu, aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Jangan mengganggu, Changkyun. Aku akan mengurus bajingan ini sampai selesai. Dia selalu jadi parasit di hidupku selama ini, aku sudah muak melihatnya."

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Wonho."

"Bedebah ini masih saja menganggu hidupku sekarang juga berani mengganggu Changkyun?! Memangnya salah dia apa? Kenapa kamu hanya berani menusuk orang dari belakang?!"

 ** _Buagh_** **.**

"Kamu sama liciknya dengan ayahmu, Minhyuk. Menjijikan."

"A-aku hanya disuruh. A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa. Lee Jooheon yang menyuruhku."

"Tolong panggil keamanan, dan juga ambulans."

Malam itu, setelah melihat Jooheon tersenyum licik sambil mengangkat ponselnya, Changkyun mempelajari sesuatu yang sangat fatal dalam hidupnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N: NIH GUA LANJUT ONE HOPE, HAYO UDAH DIKASIH CHAPTER YANG PANJANG HARUS REVIEW! ENDINGNYA KIRA-KIRA GIMANA YA? HMMMM… KASIH SPOILER DIKIT DEH, NANTI WONHONYA MASUK PENJARA. UDAH GITU AJA YA SPOILERNYA…. CHAPTER DEPAN UDAH END KOK YAKIN DEH. SEMALEM GUA BACA FF WONKYUN JUGA PUNYA iKyun DAN SANGAT SPEECHLESS KARENA ADA BEBERAPA SCENE YANG MIRIP. PALING KAYAK CHANGKYUN BAWAIN KUE COKLAT PAS VALENTINE SAMA NANTI ADA SCENE DIMANA CHANGKYUN KOMA /YAH SPOILER LAGI KAN/ MAAFKAN ATUH. SUMPAH AWALNYA GA NIAT BIKIN INI TAPI KENAPA BABLAS SAMPE 222K WORDS LEBIH YA? PERASAAN JUGA FANFICT INI GA BAGUS BAGUS AMAT. MUNGKIN SAKING NO LYFE AUTHORNYA KALI MAKANYA JADI PRODUKTIF. OH IYA, ADA SARAN ALUR GITU GA? SIAPA TAU SAYA BISA NERIMA REQUEST PAS NANTI ONE HOPE SUDAH SELESAI.**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, THIS IS NON-BETA FICT :")**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


	4. SURAT KECIL UNTUK CHANGKYUN

**CHAPTER 4: SURAT KECIL UNTUK CHANGKYUN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENT**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[WONHO POINT OF VIEW]_**

Aku heran dengan pola pikir remaja jaman sekarang, atau itu hanya firasatku saja yang berlebihan? Kalian pikir mungkin aku berlebihan, tapi mengancam jiwa seseorang bukan lah hal yang patut untuk dijadikan bahan tertawaan. Minhyuk bisa saja menghancurkan hidupku tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat luka sekecil pun di tubuh Changkyun.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian masih tidak mengerti? Akan aku berikan salah satu alasanku rela mengikuti Changkyun jauh-jauh ke Jeju.

Jadi, secara harfiah Minhyuk adalah sepupuku. Dulu namaku Lee Hoseok hingga aku pernah jatuh miskin karena bawahan Ayah melakukan pengkhianatan, ingat? Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ayahnya Minhyuk. Dan sejak saat itu aku mengubah nama dan tidak akan sudi menggunakan marga sialan itu lagi. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut ketika semua adik Ayahku melakukan kejahatan padanya, _toh_ bukan aku yang dirugikan karena pada akhirnya aku bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka semua.

Aku hanya khawatir pada Changkyun. Cukup beberapa tahun lalu aku sangat kaget mendengar fakta bahwa Minhyuk adalah mantan kekasih Hyunwoo _hyung_. Aku kira selama ini Minhyuk anak baik-baik dari keluarga konglomerat Lee yang rajin belajar dan tidak sombong. Ya, aku sering mendengar pepatah jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mempercayai bahwa ternyata seorang Lee Minhyuk juga bisa pergi ke klub malam dan menyewa seorang gigolo.

Lee Minhyuk, lahir dengan marga Lee dan kekayaan keluarga mengalir dalam darahnya. Selama ini aku mengenalnya sebagai anak yang baik dan selalu patuh pada kedua orang tuanya, terlalu patuh bahkan juga pada teman sekolahnya. Aku tidak menyangka cerita Hyunwoo _hyung_ yang sering mendapat pelanggan anak SMP saat itu adalah Lee Minhyuk. Aku kira hanya aku yang berandalan di keluarga itu.

 **Shin_WH: Changkyun- _ah_ , kenapa kamu tidak membalas pesanku?**

 **Shin_WH: Apa kamu sedang tidur siang?**

Pesanku tiga puluh menit terakhir bahkan belum dibaca oleh Changkyun. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir, apalagi kejadian disabotasenya bagian mobil Changkyun membuatku semakin berpikir;

Jika Ayahnya Minhyuk berani merusak keluarga hanya karena uang, bukan tidak mungkin anaknya lebih kotor daripada itu. Bisa saja dia menyakiti Changkyun secara perlahan, atau bahkan mengancam keselamatannya. Tapi, apa yang bocah sialan itu incar dari Changkyun?

Daripada memikirkan itu, aku lebih takut lagi jika Changkyun berurusan dengan satu orang lagi. Anak itu.

 **Shin_WH: Tolong katakan dimana kamu sekarang juga, Changkyun!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[NORMAL POINT OF VIEW]_**

Ponsel Changkyun sedari tadi berdering, menginterupsi perahu mimpinya sejenak.

 **Shin_WH: Tolong katakan dimana kamu sekarang juga, Changkyun!**

 **Changkyun tidak bisa berbohong, sudah kebiasaan dari kecil.**

 **ChangkyunLim: Aku baru saja tidur di** ** _van_** **tapi kamu mengangguku, hyung. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari kebun apel. Maaf tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu.**

Jauh di kamar hotel sana, Wonho mengelus dadanya lega.

 **Shin_WH: syukurlah. Aku kira kamu sedang bobo cantik di villa.**

Anak laki-laki itu memgernyit. Apa? Cantik?

 **ChangkyunLim: Siapa yang kamu sebut cantik,** ** _hyung_** **! Ngomong-ngomong aku membeli sesuatu untukmu.**

 **Shin_WH: Tentu kamu yang cantik.**

 **Shin_WH: Wah, apa tuh yang kamu beli?**

Kenapa Changkyun harus berubah merah padam ketika membaca pujian cantik dari Wonho?

 **ChangkyunLim: Aku tidak cantik, Wonho** ** _hyung_** **bodoh. Aku ragu kita bisa memberikannya nanti karena acara puncak ulang tahun Seokmin akan diadakan sore ini.**

 **Shin_WH: Ya, ya, ya terserah. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk acara puncaknya?**

 **ChangkyunLim: Katanya sih setelah meniup lilin dan membagikan potongan kue, akan ada acara nonton film bersama.**

 **Shin_WH: menonton film apa? sepertinya seru.**

 **ChangkyunLim: Mana aku tahu,** ** _hyung_** **. Kamu sedang apa di hotel?**

 **Shin_WH: aku baru saja selesai mandi.**

 **Shin_WH: Wonho** ** _sent a picture_** **.**

Changkyun merasa kelopak matanya tidak bisa berkompromi untuk _flirting_ melihat foto kekasihnya dengan rambut setengah basah dan jubah mandi. Lelah seharian membuat Anak laki-laki itu lebih memilih memejamkan mata setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Wonho.

Di kursi paling depan, dua orang anak laki-laki sIbuk berbisik. Seru sekali, dan sepertinya mereka enggan membagi apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah mempersiapkan videonya, kan?"

"Tentu, nanti aku akan berpura salah memasukan potongan video itu ke dalam video ucapan ulang tahun Seokmin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, bukan kah itu Changkyun? Memalukan sekali."

"Anaknya presdir Lim? Aku masih tidak percaya itu.

"Apa benar itu Changkyun? Bukan kah itu bersama Hoseok?"

"Itu Lee Hoseok, kan? Aku kira dia ikut bunuh diri bersama kakak."

"M-maaf semua, ada kesalahan teknis. Tolong lupakan kejadian tadi, ya. Tadi itu hanya kesalahan teknis,"

"Jadi, selama ini anak presdir Lim ternyata seorang gay? Dan dia menyewa Hoseok untuk bermain?"

"Menjijikan."

"Kamu tau siapa Hoseok? Aku tidak kenal dengannya."

"Aku dengar dia menjadi gigolo di bar Apollo."

 _Tuuut… Tuut… tuut—_

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Changkyun, ada apa?"

"Hiks, _H-hyung_ , aku mau pulang."

"Aku akan segera ke sana segera, tunggu sebentar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, Bukankan itu Lee Hoseok? Apa yang dia lakukan di—"

"Dasar kau bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Changkyun?"

 ** _Buagh_** **.**

"Bu-bukan a-aku—"

"Masih kau tidak mau mengaku, sialan! Katakan apa maumu sekarang juga?!"

 ** _Buagh_** **.**

"Wonho _hyung_ , cukup! Hentikan itu, aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Jangan mengganggu, Changkyun. Aku akan mengurus bajingan ini sampai selesai. Dia selalu jadi parasit di hidupku selama ini, aku sudah muak melihatnya."

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Wonho."

"Bedebah ini masih saja menganggu hidupku sekarang juga berani mengganggu Changkyun?! Memangnya salah dia apa? Kenapa kamu hanya berani menusuk orang dari belakang?!"

 ** _Buagh_** **.**

"Kamu sama liciknya dengan Ayahmu, Minhyuk. Menjijikan."

"A-aku hanya disuruh. A-aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa. Lee Jooheon yang menyuruhku."

"Tolong panggil keamanan, dan juga ambulans."

Malam itu, setelah melihat Jooheon tersenyum licik sambil mengangkat ponselnya, Changkyun mempelajari sesuatu yang sangat fatal dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya manusia hanya mempunyai harapan sebagai pilihan terakhir, bahkan di saat bagian paling genting di dalam hidupnya. Entah pada siapa harus berserah diri selain pada Tuhan? Hanya ada harapan yang manusia butuhkan, termasuk untuk mengubah hidup satu orang.

Changkyun merasa jika hidupnya kini tidak sama lagi. Jika dulu dia selalu penasaran tentang dunia orang dewasa yang dijalani kedua orang tuanya, sekarang anak itu akan menangis pada Tuhan, memohon agar berkenan membalik waktunya ke masa kanak-kanak. Dia tidak akan menyangka jika problema orang dewasa ternyata lebih pelik dari yang ia perkirakan. Terlalu pelik hingga Changkyun ingin menghilang saja ditelan bumi setelah malam kejadian Wonho menghajar Minhyuk dengan membabi buta itu.

Selang satu bulan setelahnya, suara tangis Changkyun tidak akan lagi terdengar, karena Changkyun sudah menyadari fakta di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan, mungkin Tuhan juga termasuk. Terlalu lelah untuk menyia-nyiakan air matanya. Tidak peduli betapa ia menyesali hal itu, hidup tidak akan memutar ke belakang dan memberi pengampunan. Kehidupan baru tidak akan menunggu Changkyun.

Keadaannya kacau, dan hidupnya hampir berantakan, walau orang tuanya memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena Changkyun menelepon mereka sambil menangis. Kini, dengan atau tanpa adanya mereka mungkin terasa sama saja. Tidak ada yang bisa disesali, apalagi terulang kembali.

Bagaimana bisa Changkyun menjalani kehidupannya sekarang tanpa Wonho? Kekasihnya itu kini mendekam di hotel prodeo karena tuduhan kekerasan. Semua anggota keluarga Minhyuk bersaksi di pengadilan jika Wonho datang tiba-tiba lalu menghajar anak laki-laki berambut ungu itu. Juga dengan bukti rekaman kamera pengawas dan hasil visum rumah sakit semakin memberatkan pembelaannya. Tidak banyak yang Wonho katakan di pengadilan, terlebih pria itu pasti tidak mau Changkyun khawatir. Setidaknya Wonho tidak terjerat banyak pasal kali ini karena dia menjadi warga yang taat hukum dan lebih memilih untuk tidak menggunakan hak pledoi. Jadi lah ia mendapat hukuman delapan bulan penjara dengan jaminan bebas bersyarat setelah satu bulan.

Hari-harinya tidak akan pernah sama lagi karena Changkyun akan selalu mendapat cemoohan tersirat dari seluruh penghuni sekolahnya. Dihujani tatapan-tatapan jijik sekarang menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Padahal sudah lama kejadian itu menjadi _booming_ setelah Jooheon menyebar videonya di grup angkatan siswa jajaran atas sekolah, mengatasnamakan Changkyun Lim sebagai anak Presdir Lim kepala bidang sekretariat dan keuangan yayasan sekolah. Dengan itu Changkyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari grup dan menonaktifkan semua akun media sosialnya.

Mungkin kedua orang tuanya tidak akan pernah tahu hal ini karena Changkyun lebih memilih memendamnya sendiri. Menurutnya, biar lah masalah sepele seperti itu ia kubur sendiri jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mungkin tega melempar bom atom pada kedua orang tuanya. Biarlah masalah Changkyun menjadi bom waktu tersendiri, setidaknya alih-alih melukai orang lain, itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri—atau bahkan membunuhnya.

Lagipula, tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada dijauhi orang-orang satu sekolah. Agak menyakitkan memang, tapi Wonho benar, selama ini yang Changkyun sebut sebagai teman ternyata tidak lebih buruk dari sampah.

Changkyun pikir gosip tentang dirinya dan Wonho akan cepat menyebar seperti sambaran petir; gaduh dan menggemparkan. Alih-alih mengemparkan satu sekolah, cerita itu menyebar seperti desisan ular derik; senyap dan mematikan. Changkyun menutupinya dengan baik dan lebih memilih bungkam—secara harfiah, kini tidak banyak orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Dia harus menutupi kejadian ini jangan sampai sang Ayah mengetahuinya.

Tentu dengan jangka waktu satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, Changkyun mulai beradaptasi dengan tidak adanya seseorang yang selalu mengekor dengan embel-embel ' _teman_ '. Ia rela melepas hobinya bermain basket dan lebih memilih sendirian berjam-jam di taman belakang sekolah menikmati semilir angin atau di perpustakaan. Kadang ia membaca novel, mengerjakan tugas, atau menangis dalam diam karena merindukan Wonho. Changkyun juga tidak pernah pergi ke kafetaria sekolah lagi, yang mana membuat sang Ibu bingung sekaligus senang karena anaknya jadi lebih sering membawa bekal.

Membosankan memang, tapi hari itu di musim semi, Changkyun bertemu dengan seseorang. Tepatnya tanggal 25 April, saat bunga kanola kuning bermekaran di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hei..." anak laki-laki itu berujar tipis. Perawakannya seperti anak kecil. Tubuhnya pendek dan memakai kacamata. Kulitnya pucat dengan telapak tangan terangkat ramah; menyapa Changkyun. Changkyun sepertinya belum pernah melihat anak itu sebelummya.

Tentu dengan kehadirannya di sini membuahkan banyak pertanyaan untuk Changkyun. "Aku Lee Jihoon, dari kelas seni tahun kedua. Aku mengenalmu. Changkyun, kan?" lanjutnya, dia mengambil tempat duduk persis di samping Changkyun.

Untuk saat ini sepertinya tidak masalah menjadi ramah dan baik hati seperti semula. Lagipula, Changkyun merasa sangat kesepian walau banyak orang ada di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana kamu mengenalku? Oh, sepertinya di sekolah ini tidak mungkin ada yang tidak mengenaliku, kan? Haha." Changkyun tertawa sarkas, terdengar seperti ia sedang bermonolog.

"Kamu ingat Jeon Wonwoo?"

Pertanyaan anak itu membuat tawa Changkyun terhenti, seketika hening menyergap. Hembusan angin tiba-tiba bertiup dari barat.

"A-aku tau dia. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Jeon Wonwoo, kan?"

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang.

"Menurutmu, apa bedanya masalahmu dengan Wonwoo?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Changkyun mengedikkan bahunya, tatapannya dilempar jauh ke arah hamparan bunga kanola; Jihoon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak ada bedanya. Aku bicara tentang Minhyuk, Jooheon dan semua anak jajaran atas Sekolah Pertunjukan Seni Seoul. Kalian sama sama bermasalah dengan dua orang itu."

"Kenapa kamu tau itu, Jihoon-ssi?"

"Kamu terlalu naif jika tidak benar-benar mengenal Minhyuk dan Jooheon."

"Ya, aku rasa itu benar, atau terlalu bodoh."

"Tidak, tapi apa kamu tidak benar-benar mengenal mereka sebelumnya?" Jihoon melayangkan tatapan sangsi, Jihoon pikir itu mustahil jika Changkyun tidak mengenal Minhyuk dan Jooheon.

"Aku pindah dari luar negeri dan, ya, aku tidak kenal dengan mereka sebelumnya."

"Tapi kamu bagian dari jajaran atas bagaimana—"

"Kamu tahu? Terkadang ada hal mustahil untuk dipercaya, tapi percayalah itu ada."

"Oke, maaf jika aku mulai melantur." Jihoon tersenyum manis, setelahnya dia mengambil nafas, siap mengatakan sesuatu. "Jeon Wonwoo, jenius, bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena beasiswa, disenangi banyak guru karena sifatnya yang hangat. Aku kenal dengan dia karena aku sahabatnya."

Changkyun tertegun.

"Ya, dia anak yang baik dan tidak banyak bicara hingga suatu hari Minhyuk dan junhui berubah dendam karena Wonwoo sering mengadu pada guru konseling tentang mereka."

"Ya, sebenarnya Wonwoo bukan lah tipikal anak yang banyak bicara jika tidak ada hal penting untuk dibicarakan, maksudku, junhui sempat punya masalah dengan Wonwoo."

"Masalah? Boleh aku tau apa masalahnya?"

"Haaaah. Aku tidak yakin kamu akan benar-benar peduli. Tapi berhubung Wonwoo sudah tidak ada dan kamu juga bernasib sama dengan Wonwoo, tidak ada salahnya kamu mengetahui ini, Changkyun."

"Aku bukan orang yang seburuk itu." ini hanya persepsi Changkyun saja atau memang Jihoon tidak tahu siapa Changkyun? Anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat madu itu merasa tidak ada yang pernah mengenalinya sebelum kejadian video tidak senonoh itu benar-benar _booming_.

"Wonwoo pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dia hidup berdua dengan Ibunya. Tidak, ia tidak miskin meski Sang Ayah telah meninggal sejak Wonwoo berumur lima tahun, dan tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia selain diterima di sekolah ini karena mendapat beasiswa. Wonwoo selalu bertekad untuk bisa berada di atas dengan kemampuannya sendiri, agar ia bisa dibanggakan oleh Ibunya. Tapi, satu hari ketika Wonwoo berhasil mendapat peringkat satu di kelas, Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan. Ternyata pelakunya tidak lain adalah junhui yang mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk." Jihoon menjeda ceritanya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Ibunya tewas dan junhui hanya dikenakan tuntutan ringan ditambah jaminan bebas bersyarat. Mulai dari situ Wonwoo sangat benci pada orang yang selalu mengandalkan uang dan relasinya untuk mengendalikan orang lain. Tentu Wonwoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengadukan tabiat buruk junhui di sekolah pada guru konseling. Tapi, menurutku itu hanya membuang waktu karena junhui anak semata wayang dari seorang duta besar Cina untuk Korea. Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan siapa dia berurusan dan anak itu selalu berusaha menjatuhkan junhui di setiap kesempatan. Pada prinsipnya, setiap manusia punya hak yang sama untuk menikmati hidup."

Cerita Jihoon bagai bogem mentah untuk Changkyun, seolah tijuan imajiner kini menyerang dadanya; sesak dan menyakitkan. Selama ini dia hanya melihat Wonwoo dari satu sisi. Dan yang lebih parahnya, ia turut andil dalam kematian Wonwoo. Memang secara harfiah Changkyun tidak membunuhnya tapi bahkan Changkyun merasa lebih jahat dari itu karena ikut menari di atas penderitaan orang. Walau bagaimana pun, bertaruh untuk hidup dan mati seseorang tidak bisa dibenarkan.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapa pun di sini, tapi aku hanya prihatin pada kalian berdua yang harus berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Aku juga tahu jika Minhyuk disuruh oleh Jooheon untuk membuat taruhan, kan? Dan aku juga tahu jika kamu ikut di dalamnya."

Satu lagi bom atom imajiner meledak di dalam hatinya, membuat perasaan Changkyun hancur berkeping-keping. Sungguh, tapi Changkyun tidak benar-benar mau ikut dalam taruhan itu sebelumnya. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga Changkyun merasa terpengaruhi.

"K-kamu tahu segalanya ya, Jihoon."

Ya, obrolan dengan Jihoon sore ini benar-benar mengajarkan Changkyun untuk tidak pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya. Jika boleh berteriak sekarang maka Changkyun ingin sekali memaki Tuhan atas kehendaknya. Walau sudah lama berlalu, tapi anak itu masih terus berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Lee Jooheon yang ia kira selama ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CHANGKYUN POINT OF VIEW]**

Kalian pikir apakah aku pantas hidup setelah ini? Bukan kah aku yang paling jahat di sini? Semua karena ulahku. Bahkan Wonho _hyung_ masuk penjara juga akibat perbuatakanku. Mungkin jika dari awal aku tidak mengikuti saran bodoh kedua orang tuaku untuk pindah ke Seoul, hidupku tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

Yang aku tahu aku hanya membuat semua orang dalam masalah, dan berakhir menderita. Jika dulu Minhyuk _hyung_ bilang aku bisa mengubah hidup Wonho _hyung_ , jawabannya adalah Ya, Aku mengubah hidup kekasihku, dan di saat yang sama aku menghancurkannya. Aku juga secara tidak langsung menghancurkan mimpi Wonwoo untuk jadi kebanggaan Ibunya. Sekarang, siapa yang akan memberikan harapan pada mereka semua? Jika itu aku, maka aku yakin bukan harapan yang baik.

Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang selain dihantui rasa bersalah. Jihoon seolah memberondongku dengan _AK47_ untuk menyadarkan diriku dari kemunafikan dunia orang dewasa. Peduli setan dengan semua ini tapi aku ingin kembali merasakan pelukan Ibu ketika aku harus menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku sudah dewasa. Jika aku melakukan hal itu maka Ibu akan khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau melibatkan orang lain. Biar lah kesepian menjadi temanku minum berbotol-botol _soju_ untuk malam ini.

Ya, aku tahu ini salah, tapi banyak orang bilang jika sebotol alkohol bisa membuat masalah hilang dalam sekejap. Aku minum karena aku berharap semua masalah di dalam hidupku lenyap, seolah tidak ada yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku.

Aku benar-benar tidak peduli karena pada kenyataannya aku harus mengemudi pulang setelah ini. Siapa peduli? Aku merasa ringan setelah minum beberapa gelas, dan itu membuatku ketagihan. Bahkan paman gendut pemilik kedai soju ini terus memperingatiku, dia bilang wajahku berubah merah dan bicara melantur, namun setelah aku melempar beberapa lembar uang, dia bungkam serIbu bahasa. Mengabaikanku seolah aku tidak pernah ada.

Cih, semua orang sama saja. Hanya peduli dengan lembaran uang.

Aku tau kenapa kini beberapa orang hobi melipir ke kedai soju ketika mengalami hari yang berat. Fantastis, seperti sihir, dan secara ajaib kepalaku terasa ringan. Rasanya seperti bermimpi, aku bertemu dengan Wonho _hyung_ di taman belakang sekolah.

Aku terbuai, terlalu dalam menikmati mimpi itu, hingga rasanya aku tidak mau bangun. Terus seperti ini saja, karena aku bisa bertemu dengan Wonho _hyung_ di mimpiku.

Pria kekar itu masih tampan seperti biasa, wajahnya cerah seolah ditimpa sinar mentari pagi. Aku rasa ada beberapa hal yang sangat menonjol ketika hari ini ia tersenyum padaku. Aku melihat Wonho _hyung_ mengecat rambutnya menjadi berwarna hitam gelap dan memakai kostum putih. Aku tahu semua orang tampan bebas menggunakan apa yang ia pakai bahkan jika itu hanya sebatas kostum putih sutra dengan celana jeans.

Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi ketika ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Dan di situ aku mulai menangis. Aku menangis karena aku benar benar merindukannya.

Aku yakin jika senyuman Wonho _hyung_ begitu cerah, dan aku bisa mendengarnya berbisik padaku.

 _"Changkyun-ah, jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu ada di dalam hatimu. Jarak kita hanya terpisah beberapa jengkal dari matamu."_

"A-aku merindukanmu, _hyung_."

 _"Sentuh hatimu maka aku akan ada di sana."_

Tuhan, tolong jangan bangunkan aku dulu sebelum aku bisa bertemu dengan Wonho _hyung_. Aku mencintainya. Buat kami bersatu dam setiap ikatan darah dan denyut nadi.

Sayangnya Tuhan seolah tidak pernah mendengar doaku. Aku menyesal karena seseorang tiba-tiba membangunkanku dan ternyata itu Ibu.

Dan beliau sesenggukan di pangkuanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[WONHO POINT OF VIEW]_**

 _Aku pernah berjanji untuk menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu dengan membantu Changkyun untuk menghindari teman-teman palsunya. Dan, ya aku sedang melalkukannya sekarang._

 _Aku di sini, di balik jeruji besi membuat lukisan dinding berupa hitungan hari yang ku lewati sejak pertama kali mendekam. Aku tidur hanya berlapis lantai dingin dan ditemani kesendirian; membayar semua perbuatan karena telah menghajar Minhyuk hingga babak belur._

 _Aku bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di sini karena memang dari dulu aku ingin menghajar bocah sok suci itu._

 _Memang sudah menjadi rutinitasku untuk menggambar lidi-lidi itu setelah melakukan olah raga ringan. Walau di dalam penjara, aku tetap tidak mau kehilangan semua otot di tubuhku._

 _Sambil bersiul-siul ringan aku menggores kapur ke dinding, hingga suara gemericik kunci menginterupsiku._

 _"Wonho-ssi ada yang menunggumu. Mungkin saja anda bisa bebas bersyarat setelah ini."_

 _Itu kepala sipir yang berbicara. Pria berkumis tebal itu membantuku berdiri lalu memasang borgol di kedua tanganku._

 _Aku tidak banyak bertanya pada kepala sipir itu karena aku mengira bisa saja Hyunwoo hyung yang menjenguk dengan sekeranjang ramen instan kesukaanku. Tidak pernah terlintas di dalam pikiranku jika ternyata Lee Minhyuk yang berada di seberang kaca pembatas ruang jenguk._

 _Ya, kalian benar, Minhyuk datang menjenguk. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Tapi itu benar-benar dia._

 _Seperti pada ruang jenguk penjara pada umumnya, kami akan mengobrol dengan batas kaca setebal tiga senti meter. Ketika kepala sipir itu mengaktifkan mikrofonnya, aku tidak segan-segan langsung membentak Minhyuk. Lagipula, untuk apa aku berbasa-basi dengan anak sialan itu?_

 _"Lee Minhyuk sialan, kenapa kau datang ke sini? Apa yang kau mau?!"_

 _Minhyuk terkejut dan hampir terjungkang dari kursinya._

 _"T-tolong, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku, tapi kali ini biarkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu. Ini tentang Changkyun."_

 _Bahkan ketika dia tahu aku tidak bisa menyakitinya, Minhyuk tetap bergetar ketika melihatku._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Katakan sekarang juga!"_

 _"C-Changkyun kecelakaan, benturan air bag membuatnya terpelanting ke bahu jalan dan organ dalamnya dalam keadaan kritis. Changkyun koma sudah dua hari dan dia sedang membutuhkan cangkok hati segera untuk bertahan hidup."_

 _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin._

 _"Kamu pasti bohong, kan? Katakan yang sesungguhnya terjadi! Jangan bercanda."_

 _"A-aku tidak bohong, hyung—" Minhyuk merogoh saku jas sekolahnya. "—Aku dapat pesan dari presdir Lim langsung."_

 _Bukan karena Minhyuk yang tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan honorifik, melainkan isi pesan Ayahnya Changkyun yang membuatku membisu._

 _Sebisa mungkin aku memikirkan jalan keluar. Ah, iya benar, jaminan bebas bersyarat. Pertama, aku harus keluar dari tempat ini._

 _"Minhyuk, tolong telepon pengacaraku sekarang juga."_

 _Tenang, Changkyun, Shin Wonho akan benar-benar menjadi One Hope bagimu._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Apa?! Jadi aku tidak bisa mendonorkan hatiku pada Changkyun?!"_

 _"Maaf Wonho-ssi, kami tidak bisa melakukan tindakan pengambilan donor pada seseorang yang masih hidup."_

 _"Argh!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[CHANGKYUN POINT OF VIEW]**

 _Boston 26 Januari 2016_

 ** _'My dear Changkyun, happy birthday honey. May God always bless you! Please spread more loves for us!'_**

 ** _'Changkyun-san, Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu. Kamisama ga anata o motto aishite kudasaimasu yō ni. Kotoshi wa takusan tabete kudasai.'_** (Changkyun, selamat ulang tahun. semoga Tuhan lebih menyayangimu. Tolong lebih banyak makan di tahun ini.)

 **'Changkyun-** ** _ie_** **selamat ulang tahun. Ibu tidak percaya jika kamu sudah berumur dua puluh tahun. Tapi selamanya kamu akan tetap menjadi bayi kecil Ibu. '**

 **'Anak jagoan Ayah ulang tahun, ya? Berapa sih umurmu? Bukannya kamu masih suka pipis di celana kalau masuk ke rumah hantu, ya? Hahahah Ayah bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong Ayah dan Ibu punya sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Kami sudah memesan tiket ke Seoul dan kita akan berangkat malam ini. Jangan dulu berangkat ke bandara sebelum kami pulang ke rumah, ya.'**

Dan masih banyak lagi ucapan dan doa yang masuk secara virtual ke ponselku, itu membuat hatiku berdesir hangat sekaligus merasa sangat bahagia, hingga satu pesan terakhir yang tidak terduga ia baca

 **'Changkyun-** ** _ah_** **apa kabar? Selamat ulang tahun! Aku harap kamu tumbuh tinggi dan tambah dewasa dan juga semakin tampan tentunya. Kapan mau main ke Korea? Wonho bilang ia merindukanmu, loh.'**

Aku di sini baik-baik saja, Hyunwoo _hyung_. Tolong katakan pada Wonho _hyung_ aku juga rindu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kota Seoul tidak banyak berubah sejak aku meninggalkannya menetap di Boston. Udaranya masih sama, penduduknya—mungkin— masih sama, kemacetannya juga masih sama. Bahkan bunga kanola di taman belakang sekolahku dulu masih sama.

Aku hanya ingin bernostalgia sebentar. Agak aneh sih karena aku hanya meninggalkan Seoul selama satu tahun, namun aku bersikap seolah aku sudah sepuluh tahun tidak menginjakan kaki di tanah gingseng ini. Ya, secara keseluruhan semuanya masih terasa sama.

Tapi, entah kenapa jauh di dalam lubuk hati, aku merasa akan ada hal yang berbeda siang ini.

Walaupun suasana hatiku sedang random, tapi aku juga tidak menampik jika delapan puluh persen hatiku merasa bahagia karena bisa kembali ke Seoul. Tidak ada yang lebih membuatku bahagia selain pulang ke tanah kelahiran di hari ulang tahunku. Terlebih hari ini aku akan bertemu Wonho _hyung_ sebentar lagi.

Selama perjalanan di dalam taksi menuju apartemen milik Hyunwoo _hyung_ , air mataku terus mengalir karena rindu. Aku pergi sendiri karena Ibu dan Ayah mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya dan akan menyusul beberapa jam setelah itu. Mungkin karena aku pergi sendirian lalu tiba-tiba menangis, sampai bapak supir itu bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Sesekali pria paruh baya itu menawarkan selembar tisu.

Entah lah paman, aku juga tidak yakin, rasanya gugup, seperti aku baru pertama kali berkencan dengan seseorang.

Agak memakan waktu di perjalanan karena terjebak macet hingga aku mendapat senyuman hangat dari Hyunwoo _hyung_ di depan pintu apartemennya. Pria berbadan tegap itu menyuruhku masuk dan menyeruput segelas teh hijau. Aku pernah tahu Hyunwoo _hyung_ seorang pria yang sudah menikah, dan ternyata istrinya sangat cantik. Dia membawa dua cangkir teh hijau dengan nampan lalu tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Silahkan diminum. Oh iya, namaku Yoon Bora."

Ya, untuk ukuran seorang penyedia lelaki penghibur seperti Hyunwoo, beruntung ia mendapat istri secantik itu. Tampangnya juga awet muda, Aku jadi bingung memanggilnya apa.

"T-terima kasih, bibi. Eh?!—"

"Tidak perlu sungkan, panggil aku apa pun yang kamu mau. Semua teman Hyunwoo adalah temanku juga."

Ya, orang baik juga akan selalu bertemu dengan orang baik. Dua orang di hadapanku ini memiliki pribadi yang selembut kapas kalau boleh dibilang.

"Aku dengar kalian berdua akan menjenguk Wonho, ya?" wanita berambut hitam pendek itu memeluk nampannya di dada. Kelopak matanya yang besar menyapaku ramah dengan _eyesmile_.

"Ah, iya."

"Kalau begitu, aku titip salam juga. Aku akan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Changkyun- _ah_ , kalau bisa mampir dulu untuk makan malam."

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, bibi."

Setelah memastikan aku meminum teh buatannya, bibi Bora melipir ke dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong sebelum kita pergi, Wonho menitipkan surat ini satu tahun yang lalu. Dia bilang kamu harus membukanya saat hari ulang tahunmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan terasa berbeda, bukan? Padahal aku akan bertemu dengan Wonho _hyung_. Harusnya aku lebih banyak bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk melihatnya.

Rasanya gugup. Benar-benar tidak bisa aku lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan aku selalu menggenggam erat surat pemberian Wonho _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah mau kehilangannya, lagi.

Aku tiba di sini. Tempat yang kebanyakan orang sebut sebagai rumah. Tapi, aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan taman yang abadi. Tempat dimana biasanya seseorang menangis dari balik senyumannya. Tidak semua orang, sih. Tapi aku yakin aku ke sini dengan senyuman. Tentu karena aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Wonho _hyung_.

Jalan setapak kami berdua lewati, hingga ada satu titik yang membuat kami lebih memilih diam dan membisu di depannya. Hembusan angin musim dingin menusuk ke pori-pori, membuat Hyunwoo _hyung_ merapatkan mantel tebalnya.

Aku harap sebuket bunga mawar cantik ini bisa menghindari Wonho hyung kedinginan.

"Halo, Wonho _hyung_ , apa kabar?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku datang ke Seoul hari ini. Apa kamu tidak merindukanku?

"J-jangan diam saja, _hyung_. Ayo jawab aku!"

Percuma saja. Semuanya sia-sia karena aku mulai berteriak pada sebongkah pusara batu dengan _hangul_ Shin Wonho di atasnya.

Bohong jika aku tidak sedih. Bohong jika aku tidak rela dengan kepergian Wonho _hyung_ yang terlalu cepat. Bohong jika aku sedang menangis bahagia sekarang. Bohong juga jika Wonho _hyung_ akan tiba-tiba muncul dan memelukku lagi seperti dulu. Itu semua bohong karena sekarang, pada kenyataannya, Wonho hyung sudah tenang menikmati tidur abadinya di sisi Tuhan.

"SHIN WONHO CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKU PATAHKAN SEMUA KARTU KREDITMU— _Hiks_."

Bahkan jika aku mati-matian membentak dan memakinya, Wonho _hyung_ tetap tidak akan berubah. Dia sangat egois. Egois karena lebih memilih tidur selamanya daripada bertemu denganku.

"Changkyun- _ah_ , tolong tenang sedikit." untung ada Hyunwoo _hyung_ di sini. Jika tidak mungkin aku akan nekat masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Wonho hyung— _hiks_. Aku, merindukanmu. Tolong jangan buat aku begini. Aku janji akan menjadi anak baik jika kamu mau bangun— _hiks_."

Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanya menangis dalam diam dan memeluk pusara batu itu dengan penuh harap. Sekali lagi aku berharap waktu akan terulang kembali dan aku bisa memiliki Wonho _hyung_ seutuhnya.

" _H-hyung_ , aku mencintaimu. Tolong berikan aku sesuatu. Kamu tau apa yang paling aku inginkan untuk kado ulang tahunku?— _hiks_." aku bisa merasakan seseorang mengelus pundakku. Tentu saja itu Hyunwoo _hyung_. "—A-aku hanya butuh kamu, _hyung_. Aku hanya butuh seorang Shin Wonho hadir dalam hidup Changkyun Lim yang bodoh ini."

"Changkyun- _ah_ , mungkin kamu akan berubah ketika membaca suratnya. Itu ditulis langsung oleh Wonho dan ada permintaan terakhirnya yang harus kamu tahu."

Benar, ah, bodohnya aku. Sekarang siapa yang egois? Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri yang meraung-raung memohon Wonho _hyung_ untuk kembali.

Jemari tanganku bergetar membuka amplop berwarna ungu itu, tapi ada Hyunwoo _hyung_ yang selalu meyakinkanku.

Haruskah aku membuka luka lama dengan surat ini?

 ** _Seoul, 30 April 2015_**

 ** _[DEAR LIM CHANGKYUN]_**

 ** _Namamu unik, persis seperti orangnya. Dan aku yakin di dunia ini hanya ada satu Lim Changkyun yang aku kenal. Kamu satu-satunya. Jika kamu membaca ini, berarti sekarang hari ulang tahunmu. Aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun, semoga kamu bisa lebih menjaga diri. Tumbuh menjadi anak baik yang selalu riang dan makan yang banyak! Kamu terlihat sangat kurus._**

 ** _Pertama, Aku menyimpan surat ini karena aku ingin minta maaf karena belum menjadi seseorang yang terlalu berharga bagimu. Bahkan sepertinya aku menghancurkan hidupmu. Untuk itu biar lah aku menukar nafas dan denyut nadi ini hanya untukmu. Tolong jaga baik-baik hati yang aku berikan. Anggap saja jika itu hadiah hari kasih sayang yang belum pernah aku berikanpadamu. Jadi sekarang, aku merasa berguna sebagai manusia. Untungnya dokter mengatakan bahwa hatiku belum tercemar, hahahaha._**

 ** _Kedua, aku menulis surat ini agar kamu tahu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bahkan saat fakta kehidupan yang menampar pipiku bahwa seorang sampah masyarakat sepertiku tidak pantas mendapat cinta. Tolong cintai aku sebanyak mungkin, dan bilang pada Hyunwoo juga aku mencintainya, ia sudah ku anggap sebagai Ayah sendiri di saat aku ingin mencekik Ayah kandungku. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya di kehidupan yang abadi lalu benar-benar mencekiknya. Hahahaha_**

 ** _Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untuk dunia, maka biarkanlah aku melakukan sesuatu pada dunia kecilku. Ya, you're my world. You're my universe. Jadi, tolong terima pemberianku._**

 ** _Ketiga, aku menulis surat ini hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa jika kamu merasa kesepian, Changkyun-ah, jangan pernah merasa khawatir. Aku akan selalu ada di dalam hatimu. Jarak kita hanya terpisah beberapa jengkal dari matamu. Sentuh hatimu maka aku akan ada di sana. Agak menyeramkan mungkin, tapi kita akan menjadi satu dalam denyut nadi._**

 ** _Keempat, aku menulis surat ini karena aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir dan terus kembali ke seoul hanya untuk mengingatku. Mungkin jika senggang, kamu bisa minta tolong Hyunwoo hyung untuk menjengukku. Tolong hidup dengan baik di tahun-tahun berikutnya dimana pun kamu berada. Boleh sesekali memikirkan diriku tapi tolong jangan jadikan beban untukmu. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi._**

 ** _Terakhir tapi bukan akhir dari segalanya, aku menulis surat ini karena aku ingat Hyunwoo hyung pernah bilang, akhir yang bahagia adalah ketika ada seseorang yang terus mengingatku bahkan jika aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Mungkin itu juga menjadi alasanku menitipkan surat ini pada Hyunwoo hyung; karena aku ingin menjadi satu satunya harapan bagimu. Aku ingin menjadi One Hope di dalam hidupmu, jadi kamu bisa terus mengingatku. Egois, ya? Tidak apa-apa, kan._**

 ** _Semoga di hari ulang tahunmu ini, kamu menemukan teman yang akan benar-benar tertawa bersamamu ketika bahagia dan benar-benar menangis saat kamu bersedih._**

 ** _Sebagai penutup. Aku igin bertanya padamu satu hal;_**

 ** _Aku menyebalkan, ya? XD_**

 ** _Dengan segala pelukan hangat aku meninggalkan surat ini di tanggal yang sama sejak aku menulisnya, tertera;_**

 ** _[WONHO SHIN a.k.a LEE HOSEOK.]_**

 _Ya, kamu memang sangat menyebalkan hyung._

Untuk pertama kalinya, Aku merasa mempunyai seseorang seperti Wonho _hyung_ adalah kado terindah yang pernah ku miliki. Biarlah sosok pria beriris biru itu memang tidak akan pernah terganti bagi diriku, dan secara harfiah, Wonho _hyung_ tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini. Namun satu yang pasti, aku tahu jika Wonho _hyung_ akan terus bersamaku, di dalam hati. Jiwanya hidup bersama dengan denyut nadiku.

"Wonho _hyung_ , kamu itu _One Hope_ bagiku."

Aku berpesan untuk kalian, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang tulus berteman padamu. Jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari sampulnya, dan yang paling penting, jangan pernah salah memilih seorang teman.

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa seorang teman sejati adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan kalian andalkan di saat kalian tidak bisa berharap pada siapa pun. Bahkan saat kalian tidak bisa kengandalkan kedua orang tua.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _[.FIN.]_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N: MALEM MALEM AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA NGETIK INI. SEMPET ADA TROUBLE KETIKA MENCARI PASANGAN HYUNWOO KARENA FO A GOD SAKE GUA UDAH MASUKIN MINHYUK SAMA KIHYUN DI CAST SEBELUMNYA, DAN BINGUNG MAU PAKE CAST SIAPA SEBAGAI ISTRINYA HYUNWOO :") SEMOGA TIDAK ADA YANG TERPELATUQ DENGAN YOON BORA YANG GUA JADIKAN ISTRINYA HYUNWOO. ANYWAY, TEMEN GUA BILANG HYUNWOO SEBAGAI 'MUCIKARI GAY' BISA AJA TERNYATA PUNYA ISTRI CANTIK. TIDAK ADA YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN DI DUNIA INI. A6 10AN (ASIX TEN AN) THAT'S WHY AKHIRNYA GUA PILIH YOON BORA. GUA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK HABIS PIKIR TADINYA INGIN MENJADIKAN INI ONESHOT DENGAN WORDS YANG SEGITU BANYAK HARUS DIKETIK. DAN VIOLA! JADINYA FF INI HANYA MEMPUNYAI 4 CHAPTER. TIDAK ADA SEQUEL JUGA YAAAA. TERIMA KASIH SELALU UNTUK PARA PEMBACA YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRINYA MEMBACA KARYA GUA YANG SATU INI. ENTAH ITU YANG GHOIB HANYA KELIATAN BERDASARKAN JUMLAH VIEW ATAU YANG MUNCUL KE PERMUKAAN KOLOM REVIEW. THANKS TO IKYUN, SUGANTEA, SWAGGYSUGA DAN 200+ READERS GHOIB YANG SUDAH MENJADI PENUNGGU SETIA FF BOBROK INI. ME AS CHANGKYUN (MAYBE) DAN FYI INI PENGALAMAN PRIBADI. TENTU DENGAN BEBERAPA HAL DIDRAMATISIR UNTUK KEPENTINGAN HIBURAN. KALO GUA JADI CHANGKYUN, TENTU GUA BAKAL LEBIH MILIH MOBIL MEWAH KETIMBANG PUNYA TEMEN. LOL XD**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, THIS IS NON-BETA FICT :")**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
